Dark Tides
by 4fireking
Summary: In the future Luffy will become dark and evil after horrible events that led to his evil side being unleashed. Before he turns evil he has two knew crewmates named Alfie and Odaga who are sailing on their own ship through the Grand Line. Adventure, new friends, betrayal, and love. Can they stand up against Luffy? (co-author yasha012).
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter was edited by dragonwarrior316. I'm happy it was edited. I'm also happy to be able to write a One Piece Fanfiction. It's my hope that you will read this chapter and tell me what you liked about it and didn't like about it. Please review. **

XXX

Prologue

One country was on the brink of war. Byrohn was once a desert land where no rain ever came. A magic spell was cast on the sands of this land, due to which, eating the sand turned it into the liquid the people of the land longed for, water. In the front of the vanguard was the king of this island. He was a thin but muscular boy, his skin was hugged in a unbuttoned red shirt, and a cross like scar was through his stomach. Over his black hair was this man's signature strawhat. The king was none other than the famous Monkey D. Luffy. He was King of the Pirates and now he was King of Byrohn.

It wasn't an ordinary army the people of Byrohn were facing. Sailing on those galleons were humans and creatures alike and they were about to ram into the pirate king's stronghold. Those ships were lead by two very important people. Their names were Roronoa Zoro and Usopp the Pirate. Zoro was a swordsman who used three swords instead of one or two and Usopp was a big-nosed liar who fought with the strength of a true warrior.

"It doesn't have to be like this. Luffy!" Zoro said, his lead boat sailing towards the ship. "Give up now and join us we can be a crew again."

"Yeah!" Usopp said. "We have scars from all the fights we had with you, Luffy. Why can't we be a crew again?"

Luffy listened to all their words. Each of them sounded like desperate pleas for Luffy to stand down and let them get through, the cunts. Luffy raised his right hand to signal a strike against his former crew. The sky turned black with arrows. The arrows came down and impaled the first ship; Zoro and Usopp were lucky not to be standing on. Luffy's guards raised their arrows and prepared to fire again. However, the walls exploded with green fire.

Zoro and Usopp's men rushed into battle. Zoro's men had their swords raised over their heads while Usopp's warriors raised their revolvers and fired. One bullet punched a hole through the chest of one of Luffy's soldier. He fell off the stronghold and crashed into the ground. Luffy watched the battle between swordsmen against soldiers. The swordsmen unsheathed their katana's and swung them at the soldiers.

Some swords clashed together and others sliced through the chests and heads of the soldiers and swordsmen alike. Luffy watched his men slay Zoro's men. 'The perpetual fools.' Luffy thought when one of his soldier's went head on against Zoro. It took Zoro…one…two…three seconds to finish the soldier. He knocked the soldier off his feet, grabbed the shaft of his sword, and plunged his sword up through the soldiers back. Crimson red blood splattered from the soldiers back as Zoro pulled his sword out of the man's back as he spun around and slashed his sword into the neck of another soldier, decapitating him.

Usopp was no longer the coward who ran from battles. He only ran when his team ordered a retreat. He wasn't going to back down against Luffy, or anyone in that matter. Usopp pulled back the elastic string of his rubber band and fired a 'pop-green star' which, in a green smoke, turned into a giant plant-like monster. The plant monster wrapped its long tentacles around the face of one of Luffy's soldier and pushed him into the ground.

At the same time a soldier charged at Usopp, both hands grasping his sword, he swung his sword downward. Usopp took out his Usopp Hammer ( A.N/ a real hammer that weighed over five tons and not the fake balloon hammer he had frying pans put inside) and banged the hammer against the soldiers head. The soldier lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Two more soldiers came rushing at Usopp. When they were close to him, Usopp smacked their heads with his Impact Dial. It felt like being punched in the face by a giant gorilla man as both soldiers were defeated.

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted, loud enough for Luffy to hear him over the roar of the two sides clashing against each other in a all-out war. "You can't wriggle your way out of this, Luffy! We're the last to fight you. For Nami, Chopper, Robin, and Brook! We will put a stop to you, Luffy!"

Luffy extended his legs and jumped off the top of his castle. When Luffy landed, the ground shook. Luffy threw his strawhat off his head; a squire grabbed the hat and ran back into the castle carrying it. Under his hat Luffy had a long stich through his head that was prominent to the one on Smoker's head. Luffy raised his left arm in the air, suddenly the muscles started to bulge out.

"Don't give me that, Usopp. You're still a coward. Your knees shake when you know you can't win."

It was true, Usopp was afraid. And his knees were shaking uncontrollably while he faced Luffy. But Usopp wasn't just the weak liar no one liked in Syrup Village. He pulled out of his Sogeking mask and stuck it on his face.

"You may be strong, Luffy, but you can still die. And now I really have over six hundred thousand pirates that will fight for me."

"Heh. At least you're not lying about that, it's a shame that each of them are as useless as you."


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will take a different route from here on. Rest assured it takes place in the past and will explain the questions you have I hope. Even if it feels like it will ever get there, be patient. I'm not one hundred percent sure of how it's going to be written. I don't have time to spend years thinking of how a story is going to go. But all you need to know is this is a One Piece story for a One Piece fanfiction. Please review because if you don't after all the work it took to make this second chapter I will be very upset. **

XXX

Monkey D. Luffy's bounty was now over two billion beli for doing crimes he has not committed. He was still the same idiot captain, the boy who ate the Gum Gum Fruit by accident, the boy who no one expected would be a hero, and friend of the Straw Hat Pirates. He inspired many people - not to be pirates - but to be good people and work together to help restore their village.

Those ideals are what fueled another young boy. Ten years after the crew accomplished their dreams they stuck together and found two young new crewmates. Both were only seven years old, too young to fight but not too young to train. Their names were Alfie and Odaga.

He and Odaga were just ordinary street orphans almost killed by bears but saved by pirates. The pirates weren't Luffy and his crew, but the Silver Pirates. They were pirates with no special powers or high bounties. However, they had big hearts. They saved them and helped them get to an island the Straw Hats were visiting.

The island was called Kohl, and was known for its famous cabbage. It was an island Alfie remembered with distaste. Ever since he was born, he never liked cabbages. He liked other green vegetables, but cabbages he had weird fear and dislike of them he couldn't explain to anyone. Even hearing the word "cabbage" would make him shrill.

Anyway, it was at Kohl that Alfie and Odaga finally met the Straw Hats. Impressed by Alfie's strength and understanding that the two had nowhere else to go, Luffy approved of them as their new pirate apprentices and took them off the Silver Pirates' hands.

For ten years, Alfie and Odaga trained under the Straw Hats. And when the time felt right, the two decided to go off to start their own pirate crew. The crew, after they announced their intentions, had sent them off with a farewell party and a ship of their own.

Their ship wasn't like the Thousand Sunny or the Going Merry. It was a galleon with a figurehead of a gargoyle with a long pointed horn. The crow's nest was built by Franky himself to be lowered and raised itself so Alfie, Odaga and every other crewmate could go up and see the sea from above. The last thing the ship had was explosive barrels in the back. By pushing those barrels in the water and setting them on fire they would destroy any ship that was following them faster than the crew could abandon it.

After the Straw Hats wished them luck, the two set off, excited for the adventures that awaited them.

XXX

It was another gorgeous day at sea, the water sparkling in the sunlight as Alfie stood at the wheel.

While Alfie steered, Odaga slept in the hull. While Odaga slept a lot like Roronoa Zoro, he was very different from him. Zoro trained and slept, but Odaga just slept and tried not to do any work. He tried his best not to work because he didn't have any future. He trained, he hated it, he tried escaping and failed, he felt like his leg bones would break during the training, and now that Sanji wasn't here he was going to sleep his life away. Odaga disliked this entire journey they were having. He had no dreams and was extremely lazy, sleeping most of the way, but he came because Alfie was going on this journey.

It was a few of the reasons Alfie was the captain. The rest being that Alfie was smarter, more determined, and more trained than Odaga. Every time he and Odaga had a fight he was the one who would win. There wasn't a question as to why he won...everyone who saw them fight could see Alfie take Odaga down like he was still a seven year old child. He didn't even need a sword to beat him.

Alfie finally found a place to drop his anchor. When he looked up, Alfie saw a blue light in the sky. It looked like a beacon. When Alfie saw that sign he knew land was coming up. Alfie wasn't going to step on land until he knew Odaga was awake. He climbed down to the hull. It was empty with cobwebs in the ceiling because they didn't feel the need to clean up. In that ship was two hammocks joined together. One was empty while the other had Odaga sleeping like a raccoon and snoring like a grandfather.

Alfie shook Odaga. Thanks to his photographic memory, Alfie could say with ease that this would be the eight hundred and thirty fifth time he tried to shake him awake from his slumber. But, it was to no avail. It was difficult to wake Odaga once he was dreaming.

So, Alfie resorted to Plan B. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, my friend

Where have you gone?

Couldn't you have stuck around

For at least one more song?"

"Stop it and I'll get up!" Odaga shouted after finally waking up.

A small smirk spread on Alfie's face. He knew Odaga couldn't stay asleep at the sound of his voice.

Alfie gave Odaga a tiny drumstick of meat as breakfast. Odaga took it and tore into it.

"Do you want to hear what happened while you were sleeping?" Alfie asked with that same smirk on his face.

"Don't care," Odaga replied, "Eating."

"Okay, then I bet you don't want to hear about the island I found where you can have all the fruit you want and possibly find animals we can capture and eat."

Odaga was listening now.

"What's in it for me?" He might be rude, lazy, and an outright pain in Alfie's ass, but Alfie knew he could get him to do whatever. So long as there was something good enough in it for him.

"Well for one thing, you always hate being on this ship. So it's a good chance to stretch your legs and get some fresh air," said Alfie, "For another thing...we can always go cliff diving. You love feeling cold water. Imagine how it will feel diving off the edge of an island into the sea…"

Odaga liked the sound of cliff diving. It would be like when they were students of Black Leg Sanji and Roronoa Zoro. Odaga ran up the stairs to the deck. Odaga jumped on the crow's nest as it came down and went up to see the island. He could see a black spot that looked like a town, he could see mountains, but the best part was the seagulls flying over his head. This looked like it would be a cool island.

XXX

After the two pirates reached the island, they began to explore its environment. It was a basic island, with all kinds of tropical fruit trees. There were even monkeys, parrots, and other birds using them as their homes, and other animals running around the jungle.

As they moved deeper into the forest, they spotted smoke on the other side of the island. They decided to head toward it, thinking it was coming from a town, which would most likely have a tavern.

As the pirates got closer and closer to the smoke, they didn't find a town, but a beached marine ship. It looked like it had been in battle with large, flaming sawblades. However, upon closer inspection, the smoke didn't come from the vessel. It was coming from the camp fire next to it, surrounded by twenty men.

"I wonder what they been through," Alfie muttered as the two hid in a large bush.

"Don't know and don't care," Odaga said as he watched them cook a large shark over the open flame, "Just want a taste of that."

"Well, we'll see," he said as he watch a well-built, shirtless man carrying another shark over his shoulder. It looked like the shark had a broken jaw.

"Sorry it took a while, Captain Haytham," the man said as he drop the fish to the sand, "This one still had some fight in it."

"It's alright, Jon," replied the dark hair, blue suit marine captain. He wore his jacket draped over his shoulders, and had a saber at his side.

"So, I take it we found their ship?" Jon asked as he joined the other marines in feasting on the shark.

"Pretty much," he answered as he watched his crew finish off the meal. Then he glanced at one of them, who seemed to have a questionable look on his face.

"I'm just wondering..." he began as he stood up, "Why don't we just take the ship and leave the isla..." He was cut off by a bullet to the chest. He fell backwards to the ground. Dead.

"I'm going to say this once," Haytham said, after blowing the smoke off his revolver, "As long as there are pirates near me, we will bring them down to ultimate justice."

"I agree," Jon said in between bites, not caring that one of his crewmates just passed on in front of him.

"And I will used my Juuken Niten Ryuu to do it," the captain said with a smirk, after he put away his gun, "Now, hurry up and eat, before the scouts come back to tell us where they are."

XXX

Odaga and Alfie stared at the dead man, then turned their heads to watch as the men ate. Not long afterward, the scouts returned, running as fast as they could. They looked terrified, like they'd just seen a nightmare or something worse.

"I-It's him!" one shouted in panic, "Captain Haytham, it's him!"

Captain Haytham looked up.  
"Huh?"

The scouts reached the captain and stopped their panicked flight, leaning on their knees with their hands and panting heavily. "It... It's... him...!" one of them gasped out.

"Who?" Haytham demanded.

"P... Pirate captain... The one... You... You've been looking for..."

Haytham panicked. He wasn't expecting the captain to arrive this soon. He ordered his men to get close because the man they were after was too strong for them to face alone.

Out of the bushes stepped the pirate. He was the skinniest pirate they ever saw. He had a big scar on his torso and a stitched scar on his left cheek. He was wearing a straw hat, covering his black hair.

They were facing...Monkey D. Luffy.

"Excuse me." The marine's quivered when he talked to them. "Do you guys know where I can find a boat?"

"N-No!" stammered one subordinate. Then he yelled more bravely, "Not that we'd give you one if we knew, wanted man!"

Haytham stared at Luffy in shock. 'How did I not know he was here?' he wondered silently.

The marines weren't the only ones seeing Luffy. Alfie and Odaga saw Luffy on the hills. Alfie wanted to run down there and hug Luffy, but the marines were aiming their weapons at him.

Luffy didn't move or blink. He just stared at the marines. One marine was so nervous he accidentally fell on the ground. After he fell Luffy started laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Haytham shouted.

"He fell down!" Luffy laughed merrily. Haytham glared at him.

All the marines gritted their teeth in anger and fear, tightening their grips on their weapons and waiting for their captain's orders.

"This is obviously not Monkey D. Luffy, the pirate who makes the marines quiver. He's another imposter. I will take care of him myself."

Haytham pulled his saber out. He moved it a little waiting for an action...a small action from the imposter, maybe even a plea to not hurt him.

He got nothing from this pirate. He slashed his sword towards the Luffy imposter.

Luffy dodged quickly and frowned at Haytham. "What'd you do that for?" he asked, though there was no fear in his voice.

Haytham slashed his sword at Luffy repeatedly. Luffy dodged it with laid back reflexes. The next thing Luffy did was take Haytham's sword and hold it over his head, stretching his arm further up to keep it out of reach. Haytham tried grabbing his saber but it was too high for him. Haytham changed from grabbing the saber to punch Luffy, but he quickly dodged him.

Luffy sighed. "Come on, guy, all I want is a boat." Much to Haytham's surprise, instead of attacking with the stolen saber, Luffy tossed it aside.

"You're not getting a boat," Jon said stepping in the way of his captain. He had his pistol aimed at Luffy's chest. "The only thing you'll be getting is a shot to the chest by me or getting hanged in Marineford if you don't come with us quietly."

"Why would I go there?" Luffy laughed. "This place is much more fun!"

Jon, angry, pulled the trigger of his gun, only to have the bullet bounce back off of Luffy and hit a tree near him.

"What...?" he gasped in shock.

"That won't work on me!" Luffy exclaimed merrily, still laughing.

Haytham didn't know what to do. His saber didn't work and Jon's pistol didn't work. He was afraid if he sent his entire team at Straw Hat Luffy he would just use his powers to knock them all out cold. Haytham put his hand on his chin to think. It was a good thing for him Strawhat Luffy didn't do anything but laugh.

Haytham had two ideas. He could make Jon shoot a tree branch down to crush Luffy or he could surround Luffy and attack him from different sides. Haytham looked and thought really hard until he saw two people he recognized immediately.

"More pirates!"

"Oi, Luffy! Stop wandering off on your own!" one pirate yelled angrily.

"B-Black Leg Sanji!" one Marine screamed in fear.

"I'm not Black Leg Sanji, you idiots!" Odaga yelled. "My name is Odaga!"

"And my name is Alfie," the other pirate said. "We really like this island so we were thinking of cliff diving. Which way should we go to find a perfect place to dive?"

Odaga didn't know they were talking about the real Black Leg Sanji and the rest of Luffy's crew. Because of Odaga the marines knew where they were. Haytham decided to use this information to their advantage.

"Men, forget about Straw Hat Luffy. We're going after those other two pirates and taking them back to Impel Down for better gear and more men."

The marines rushed forward to attack on their captain's orders. Alfie ran downhill to fight them. To the marines, he was just a young pirate ready to throw his life away, but the Straw Hat Pirates cheered for him as he ran. He grabbed his sword handle and unsheathed his epee. He swung his sword into the marine's. The marine's stopped. At first it looked like nothing happened, and then their swords were cut in half and their shirts and caps ripped away like paper.

Terrified of his swordsmanship, the marines ran away. Below, Jon was pointing his pistol at Alfie.

"Die, pirate!"

"Alfie, watch out!"

Odaga made the far jump down the hill.

The sight of Odaga falling towards him made Jon freeze in shock and he stared at Odaga with wide eyes. Odaga landed in front of him without so much as a scratch. He kicked the gun out of Jon's hand. He thought doing so would make Jon run in fear, but instead he punched Odaga hard enough to cause a nosebleed. He was stronger than he appeared.

The Straw Hat pirates didn't like seeing him get hurt and wanted to rush in and help, but surprisingly, Luffy held them back.

"They'll be fine," he said with a grin.

Jon hit Odaga repeatedly with his strong fists. Odaga blocked the way Sanji taught him to fight. He raised his right foot blocking and countering when he kicked Jon's face. He followed it with a roundhouse from his left foot.

Jon was hurt but he didn't go down.

Meanwhile, Haytham ordered other men to go after Alfie and anyone else they could get.

Jon and Odaga were fighting fist against knee. Jon was having a hard time hurting his guy. It wasn't just because his feet were strong. Odaga knew where to block with his leg.

Sanji watched in pride as Odaga fought with his legs.

"You have legs but so do I."

Jon jumped and kicked his legs at Odaga. Odaga used his own legs to block and Jon tried to punch him in the thyroid. Odaga ducked his head but was kicked in the face by Jon. Jon then smirked triumphantly.

Meanwhile, Alfie was on the run from the rest of the marines. Haytham and Jon were still in the back so it was just their subordinates chasing him. They had new swords to fight with. Alfie ran as fast as he could, trying to decide what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me tell you something about One Piece I find cool. It's the appetites of the anime characters. In the world of fiction everyone is born with an unstoppable stomach that can eat everything. The fatter they get the more comedy they bring to the show while if people bloat up as much as they do their parents would send them straight to a hospital to get better. Thanks for reading. **

XXX

The one's who had their arms cut ran away while the one's who could still swing their swords stayed behind and continued to fight even though it was a losing battle. Not only was Alfie a good swordsman but he was able to dodge their sword swings faster than they could swing: Even a synchronized attack had no effect. Finally, the remaining marines fled, retreating back to their captain.

"None of those clowns were strong enough to handle me," Alfie smiled putting his weapon away. "Now to get back to-"

Alfie was caught off guard by Captain Haytham. He jumped over the hill and tried to slash him with his saber. Alfie managed to dodge the majority of the attack but was left with a cut on his arm. It was lucky for him he only cut his arm, though this meant his sword skills were limited. He looked at Haytham, who only glared back. "You may have taken down my men, but you can't take down me."

"Someone's cocky," Alfie snorted. "Guess we'll see if you're all talk or not."Haytham charged at Alfie while he only had one sword. He swung his sword straight into Alfie's neck, but it was blocked. While dealing with the pressure of blocking, Alfie's bleeding arm started to oscillate and he winced in pain. Haytham smirked, thinking that this meant he was winning. He began use more force against his swords.

Alfie stumbled and it was what saved his life. He tripped trying to push through Haytham's sword and fell down the ravine. Haytham didn't hear Alfie make a single sound even though falling down the ravine would mean hitting all the rocks and bushes jutting out from the walls of it. He was either stronger than he thought or he was dead. Haytham couldn't be sure so he jumped down to find the pirate captain.

XXX

Jon and Odaga, meanwhile, were still fighting. Odaga expertly dodged a blow before taunting, "I thought you were actually strong for a minute there! What happened?" This, of course, made Luffy laugh loudly and cheer.

"I will KILL you!" Jon shouted before he launched both fists at him. Odaga yelped and ducked to avoid them.

"Remember that move it taught you!" Sanji reminded his pupil.

"What move?" Odaga asked, swerving his head away from another fist.

"That- offensive -move I taught you that you couldn't do and I was mean to you about it so you started crying...I tried to stop you crying by giving you soup...you just fell in your soup and cried in it."

Odaga scowled, cheeks heating up at the memory. "Oh. THAT move."

Odaga somersaulted as far away from Jon as he could. When The man was far away he charged back towards him. The marine used his pistol again, but his pistols only ricocheted off of something that looked like screw bolts. Those bolts were coming from the Franky. He was helping Odaga this one time because he wanted to see him use his attack.

Odaga jumped in the air. His hands were grabbing his legs and his body was curled up like a ball. He let go flying towards Jon. "Martial Arts Dicer!"

Odaga moved his feet in the air. Something strange began happening and Jon's eyes widened in shock from the sight he saw. Odaga's legs got thinner and his shoes fell off. When the transformation was complete, his left foot looked like a knife. He kicked the gun; cutting it like a sword. He finished his onslaught by kicking Jon multiple times, poking holes through his stomach. He moved in zig-zag patterns. Jon screamed in pain before falling back.

Haytham froze when he heard John's scream. "What the hell?!" he shouted.

Haytham ran to Jon, but he wasn't getting to him. Alfie appeared in front of him with his epee still in one hand and his other hand so covered in blood it looked like it became blood. He was stopping Haytham from getting away.

Haytham gritted his teeth and got ready to fight some more. "I won't lose," he said seriously.

Not far away, Usopp leaned in to talk to Luffy. "Hey... should we stop Alfie and Odaga from killing these guys?"

Chopper was wrapping bandages around Jon's cut. Before that he rubbed some kind of healing cream on it. Odaga's feet know longer looked like the same sharp knives he used to cut Jon.

" Alfie's not going to kill him," Luffy said in his surest voice. " He just wants to play with him; have fun. This is his first marine. He wants to know if he has what it takes to go up against one before he goes up against an entire base of them."

" Couldn't have said it better myself," Zoro said watching his pupil.

"Haytham or whatever his name is sure looks ready to kill, though," Nami said as she watched the fight.

" But Alfie is better," Robin said also watching the fight. " He managed to defeat me once."

Luffy nodded with a wide grin. "He's tough! He'll win for sure!"

Alfie and Haytham were running together. They both jumped at each other and slashed each other. The first time hurt because of the bleeding but Alfie was starting to get used to it. Haytham was bigger than Alfie but he was as agile as him. After they slashed Alfie was having trouble keeping up with him and had difficulty swinging his sword. Haytham felt sure that he would win and decided to attack again.

Alfie couldn't block anymore. Haytham moved his sword to Alfie's head but Alfie moved his head away from the saber and it shattered into pieces. Haytham was holding only a broken saber.

" I need another sword."

One marine came running up to Haytham. "Here, Sir!"

The sword the Marine was carrying was a big sword. A two-sided broadsword. Haytham grabbed the sword in both arms and charged at Alfie. He swung his sword to decapitate Alfie. Alfie couldn't block with his sword.

" Stop!" Alfie shouted. Haytham stopped running. " I want to know why you want to kill me? Is there more to it than me just being a pirate?"

Haytham didn't want to answer, but something about Alfie compelled him to.

" You really want to know?"

" If you don't tell me I will sing." Alfie opened his mouth and took a deep breath.

" Smoker was my friend." Alfie closed his mouth. " You know Smoker, the highest of the Marine's?"

Alfie nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know of him. What about him?"

" He's dead...and it's all Monkey D. Luffy's fault. Smoker was trying to take Luffy back to Impel Down, but he was no match for Luffy when they got on this island...the island that changed Luffy."

" What are you talking about? Luffy hasn't changed."

Haytham frowned. How could this pirate not know this?

" Then explain why we have his Devil Fruit and his corpse...with a Straw Hat on his head. No pirate would put it on his head without reason. Straw Hat put it on because he has been trying to kill him since they met in Logue Town."

"No way!" Alfie snapped at him.

" It's not really a good idea to be upsetting the captain," the marine who gave Haytham his weapons said. Haytham glared at him. " I-I will be going now."

Haytham turned his attention back to Alfie. "Prepare to die."

Alfie didn't have the strength to beat Haytham. He lost too much blood and was losing consciousness. Haytham was going to finish him but felt a fist hit his jaw. It came out of nowhere and it was long.

Luffy stood by Alfie and crossed his arms as he spoke to Haytham. "This fight's over. Leave him alone."

" His defeat means nothing to me. It's your defeat I want." Haytham raised his sword to finish Luffy. He slashed...Luffy was gone.

Luffy picked up Alfie and put him back with Chopper. Chopper was the only one who could save Alfie's life after suffering such a strong slash.

Haytham glared at Luffy. "Fight me like the feared pirate you're supposed to be," he demanded. "At least then your death will be somewhat noble."

" This guy is a loudmouth," Nami said rubbing her hands against her head. " Luffy, just beat him. The sooner you take him down the faster he'll shut up."

" Alfie is down. Maybe if he hears my music he will get up again," Brook said. " He always likes listening to my music."

Nami rolled her eyes at Brook. "Not really helping, Brook. We need to remove the threat first. THEN we can worry about waking Alfie up."

Luffy agreed. He dashed towards Haytham at quick speed. Haytham raised his sword preparing to slash. Luffy curled his fist then pulled it all the way back.

" Gum Gum..." Luffy's arm stretched out and punched Haytham in his face. His punch was so strong that Haytham was out cold. " Pistol!"

Haytham fell back with a crash and Luffy stood back up straight. Then he looked to the other marines. "All of you leave. We have no intention of killing anyone here."

The marine's nodded. They did go to the Straw Hat's to pick up Jon. Thanks to Chopper's medical care he was going to live. The marine's grabbed him and Haytham and carried them away to their ship. The Straw Hats watched as the marines left before turning their attention to Alfie.

" Is he going to be alright?" Zoro asked Chopper.

" He's going to live," Chopper said. " There wasn't that much blood loss and he only has a small cut in his arm. If I had my medicine I could clean his wound but I don't."

" Let me carry him back to the ship," Odaga said.

Chopper nodded and let him.

Odaga picked Alfie up and grunted. Jon punched him harder than he thought. But as long as he could help his brother he would carry him back to the ship. He would do anything to see Alfie lived, even if he had to listen to his insufferable singing.

Odaga, Alfie, and the crew arrived at the boat. Chopper then rushed to get his medicine.

It was a good thing for Alfie that Franky built their boat and Chopper put a bag of medicine in it. Odaga carried him to a table and Chopper got to work on his medicine.

Meanwhile the others watched worriedly.

" I know this sounds stupid but do you think Alfie is going to be okay?" Usopp asked.

"Of course," Chopper replied.

" What a relief," Nami sighed in relief.

The others nodded.

" Once he's healed we should take the rescue boat and get out of here," Luffy said.

"Rught," Sanji agreed. "Oi, Marimo, you didn't like it, did you?"

"No!" Zoro snapped.

Before they left Robin and Nami both kissed Odaga and Alfie on the head. They got in the small boat crammed together and sailed away. Odaga was the only one to wave good-bye because Alfie was too injured to say good-bye himself.

Soon the Straw Hats were out of sight.

" Do you think they'll be okay? It's the Grand Line and a lot of marine's are after them." It was Alfie who was saying that. He got out of bed and walked to the railing.

" You should be sleeping in bed," Odaga told him.

" And miss seeing our teachers and our hero leave? No way. I wish I could have been up here faster so I could sing to them."

Odaga groaned. "DON'T sing, okay? Anyway, I'm sure they'll be fine."

Alfie smiled before he went below to get more rest. As much as he hated it Odaga had to stir the ship now. The Grand Line was a big place and there were many islands. Odaga had to just sail to the one with a town, get something to eat and leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is one of those chapters where there is no fighting but a lot of humor happens. This happens a lot after an arc with the One Piece anime. I have to admit that this chapter was fun, the editing not so much. This is my chapter of the day. I wanted to add more about Alfie's dream but enough has been written in this chapter that I don't think I can. **

XXX

Alfie slept in the sun when he had the weirdest dream. In his dream he was running in the forest trying to get away from someone who killed their own crew, Odaga, and was coming after him. Alfie was nervous and sweating down buckets of sweat. Alfie's dream ended when the bad pirate captain chasing him punched him through his stomach, took out his heart and drank his blood...it turned out to be Monkey D. Luffy then Alfie woke up.

Odaga fell asleep at the wheel. He was a halfwit who couldn't do anything right. He may be the second mate but if Alfie wasn't around another crewmate would be in charge. Alfie recovered fast enough to grab the wheel and steer it.

He then smacked Odaga on the head for falling asleep. "WAKE UP!" he shouted angrily.

" Who the hell hits A SLEEPING MAN ON THE HEAD?!" Odaga shouted holding his head.

"I DO, THAT'S WHO!" Alfie shouted back. "One of these days this ship will sink 'cause you fell asleep at the wheel and where will WE be?! At the bottom of the ocean, that's where!"

" Okay, captain." Odaga yawned like a tired big cat. He walked to the railing to see if he can sleep there. " Do you know when we are going to reach an island?"

"I dunno," Alfie replied. "A few days, maybe." Then he shouted with a glare, "IF YOU DON'T WRECK THE SHIP, FIRST!"

Odaga stuck his tongue out at Alfie. Odaga couldn't stand sailing alone with his brother for a few days. Maybe if there was someone else on the crew, a woman, he wouldn't care how many days it took to reach that island. Odaga had no idea he was going to have his wish come true.

Alfie, oblivious to his brother's thoughts, grumbled to himself and went to find food. Alfie was stuck on this boat for a few days. The crew of the Straw Hat's couldn't give him them any food because they didn't have any to begin with. After looking in the hull for food Alfie found nothing but green gruel looking dishes. A mouse popped out of a hole and got on top of the barrel of it, but it ran straight back into its home after getting a whiff of it.

He sighed and his stomach rumbled.

" When are we going to get a lucky break?"

Sighing again, he went back to where Odaga was.

Alfie went to the hull and was befuddled by the unexpected sight of a woman. She was around Alfie's height with a short red shirt showing off her midriff. She was wearing green jeans with stars drawn on with permanent markers. Her hair was short red in a ponytail. Alfie couldn't see the color of her eyes because they were closed. Alfie pulled his epee out and prepared to cut her jeans to scare her off his ship.

" Don't do that!" Odaga yelled running in front of Alfie with his arms up. " She's not here to hurt us."

" Who is she?" Alfie asked putting his epee in its sheath.

" Don't know. She doesn't talk and she doesn't look at anyone. She totally digs me."

(Flashback)

_Odaga was imagining having cute girls on the crew. Girls who he cute flirt with and put his head against their boobs. He inherited that trait from his teacher Sanji. Then he saw something heading towards their ship. It was a raft with a girl pulling herself towards the boat. When Odaga looked at her he thought she was beautiful._

_So, needless to say, he was quick to help her board their ship._

_" Hi, my name is Odaga. And might I say you have beautiful hands."_

_She ignored him and got on the boat. She walked to the left and sat against the crow's nest. She didn't know the crow's nest also functioned like an elevator. She went up in the air and screamed. Odaga had to run to the panel and press a button to put her down._

_She stared at the crow's nest as though she thought it had just tried to kill her._

_" Our crew is dysfunctional, I know. It would probably be better if you waited until Alfie came and then we can explain all the things around here." Odaga grabbed the girl's hand. She didn't blush or get angry, just stared at him like she didn't know what he was doing. " I wouldn't want these beautiful hands to get splinters."_

_Alfie then came back._

( Flashback End)

That meeting was weird in Alfie's book. She didn't even introduce herself. How could Alfie be sure she wasn't some kind of assassin sent by that marine Captain Haytham? Assassin or not Alfie had to introduce himself.

" Hello. My name is Alfie and I'm the captain of this ship. Singer and all and all on your case pain in th at your service." Alfie bowed to her. She blinked and blushed but returned to her grimace.

Alfie looked at her for a moment before leaning over and whispering to Odaga, "What's with her?"

" I don't know but we have to do something. Do you know how many times girls who are cute and make me feel like I want to chase her forever arrive on this ship?"

" Zero?"

"Exactly! Exactly my point!"

"That's a terrible point."

Alfie and Odaga heard noises in the hull. They both ran as fast as they could down the stairs. Odaga arrived first. His eyes widened in horror. Alfie arrived, saw what Odaga saw, his eyes also widened in horror. They saw the cute girl behaving like an animal. She was jumping in the air and weaving her hands like a tiger. Alfie and Odaga looked at each other wondering why she was doing that.

"Maybe... she's sick?" Alfie said hesitantly.

"Or maybe... where she comes from... this is normal?" Odaga suggested slowly.

They couldn't understand this girl, but asking her wasn't going to get them anywhere as well. It was clearly shown that this girl doesn't like talking to anyone. Alfie and Odaga decided the best thing to do was to just leave her below even if it cost them their barrels. They were going to find the next island.

They decided to sail as quickly as possible, even if it meant taking turns steering all through the night.

The problem with sailing a boat...young people weren't very excited about doing it. To Alfie and Odaga it felt like a chore what they were doing. Odaga would have wanted to be alone with the new girl if she wasn't so freaky. What was worst about sailing was Alfie's obnoxious singing.

I never get to fight a giant

Oh, giants are mean and giants aren't vicious

I've seen them and shook their hands,

What I know is giants are tough

If I see a giant I would fight that giant

I never get to fight a giant—

" STOP THIS INSUFFERABLE MUSIC BEFORE I CUT ONE OF MY EARS OFF! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! IT HURTS!"

"Why should I care if you cut YOUR ears? It'll be YOUR loss, not mine!"

Not only was the pain so big Odaga wanted to cut his ears off but he also wanted to bang his heard against the mast to see if he could forget Alfie's awful singing. He did neither. After a little bit of thinking Odaga decided to just go downstairs and see what the girl was doing.

Odaga had the biggest surprise of his life. The girl was hurting herself. She seemed to wince from something like a headache and then he watched in shock as she screamed, slammed the back of her head into the wall, and dug her nails into her arms so hard she drew blood before scratching herself deeply.

" Sheesh!" Odaga yelled getting her attention. " I'm gone for one minute and she has a mental breakdown."

The girl didn't seem to listen to him and quickly resumed what she had been doing.

Odaga sighed. ' _How do you get girls to listen to you? Think Odaga, think.'_ Odaga rubbed his hand against his chin thinking of a way to get her to stop. An idea soon popped in his head.

He walked over to her quickly. "Hey, wanna see some dolphins? There are always a lot following the ship when we're out sailing like this."

That got the girl's attention. She was still bleeding from her body but at least she stopped hurting herself. Odaga grabbed her hand which she didn't mind and carried her back to the surface so they could see the dolphins.

She watched with near rapt interest as one dolphin leapt out of the water for a moment before going back under. Her eyes were fixated on the water waiting for another dolphin to show up. Odaga didn't know if that was because she liked the dolphins or wanted to eat one. Either way she was not paying attention to him. He could put his hand on her shoulder and she might not notice him.

" You'll be signing your death certificate if you put your hand on a crazy girl like her." Odaga was angry. It was Alfie trying to get in the way of his mojo.

"Shut up!" he shouted at Alfie. "Stay out of it!"

The girl looked at Odaga and Alfie. She looked very confused about why they were fighting. Odaga was quick to put on a fake smile and pet his friend/captain on the back. She turned around to look for any dolphins.

Another one jumped out of the water a few minutes later. The girl immediately jumped into the water to get it. The dolphin swam backwards as she hit the water. Odaga and Alfie waited for her to get out of the water but after what was an unsafe amount of time to be underwater they started to worry about her. Odaga reached the only conclusion.

" Oh no...she can't swim, can she?"

Aflie looked at him. " Save her. She's YOUR problem, not mine."

Odaga jumped very fast into the water. He dived into the deep ocean and swam closer to the drowning girl. She wasn't moving her hands and screaming bubbles out of her mouth. He grabbed her easily and quickly swam back to the surface. Alfie was singing a song on his ship.

Odaga my silly brother

He thinks he's the handsome brother,

I am really the handsome one

I use my swords and he uses feet

Every time I try to talk to him he seems far away

He was never wise or smart but no one calls him immature

I have to—

Suddenly, Odaga appeared on the ship soaking wet and carrying the girl who didn't appear to be breathing. Odaga put her down face up.

" What do I do?" Odaga asked.

"Push on her chest lots of times to get her to cough up the water," Alfie directed quickly. "That should get her breathing again."

If it was another day Odaga would be touching her chest instead of pushing on it, but she needed air. He pushed on her chest only enough to get air moving through her body and only counted to thirty before he put his ear against her chest to see if her heart was still beating. It was, thankfully, and after a few more pushes she started coughing up water.

Odaga took his hands off her chest because he wanted the first thing she saw not to be some sick o with his hands on her chest. When she opened her eyes she blinked in confusion and then walked back to the bottom of the ship.

"H-Hey!" Alfie called after her. "You shouldn't be walking around yet!" She ignored him and Alfie huffed at her before turning to Odaga. "She's YOUR problem," he muttered.

" A cute, mysterious girl shows up and suddenly she's my problem!" Odaga sounded like he wanted to yell but held back. " How much longer until we get to land?"

"I don't know," Alfie replied, glancing out over the ocean. "A few days, maybe? Maybe only two?"

" Two days until we get to an island? What am I supposed to do for two days?" Odaga moaned.

" Keep an eye on the girl. Make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble and see if you can get her to talk," Alfie said.

" Okay. But I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it because I get to look at the pretty girl."

Alfie just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Odaga had to admit it was great there was a new member to talk to aboard the ship. What would make this moment better would be if she could talk then he could try to be funny around her and speak to her like a normal girl, maybe even flirt with , with that all in mind, he went to find her.

XXX

The girl was playing with her own shadow. She brought nothing from her own home to play with so she played with her own shadow raising her hand and moving her fingers. Odaga watched silently.

The girl picked up a piece of wood taken off from a crate and threw it at Odaga. Odaga kicked the wood away with a roundhouse kick.

"Hey!" he shouted. "What was that for?!"

He wasn't getting any answers from her. But it looked like she wanted to play with him. He cautiously walked up to her.

" What do you want?" He asked her. Odaga wasn't sure what she wanted when she pulled out two pieces of wood. She faced the wall again where her shadow was and moved around with her shadow moving the two pieces of wood. She really liked puppet shadowing. ' _Maybe she wants me to puppet shadow with her_,' Odaga thought after watching her look at the wall and look back at him every few seconds. ' What do you know...I got it right.'

So he went over to her and made a bird with his hands. She saw the bird in his shadows and jumped to the shadow. She clawed at the shadow. " Hey!" When Odaga stopped making the shadow she was angry. So he continued making the shadow.

Odaga learned a few things about the girl spending a whole day with her. He learned that she loves games and fun and likes to laugh. He realized it went with his whole shadow puppets.

" Good news, Odaga," Alfie said. " We don't have to go another day to find the next island. I found another island. I say we sail her and go to the town."

"Good idea. I'm so hungry I can eat this whole boat."

Alfie laughed. "Yeah, me too. Good thing we have enough money to buy some more food to replace our supply here on board.

The girl moved like a cat prowling on the floor up to Alfie. She looked at him with her big eyes. Alfie smiled and padded her head. " Don't worry. We have enough money to feed you." She smiled happily.

' _If I wanted to get her to smile all I had to do was mention food,'_ Odaga thought upset about how he didn't think about that earlier. Alfie laughed at Odaga's pouting.


	5. Chapter 5

**I edited this chapter but even I am sure there are at least a few mistakes I made writing this chapter. Feel free to tell me where the mistakes are because no matter how many times I look I can't get it right. I did however find a nice author named ladytari and klbubblepop786 who did offer me suggestions and helped me write this chapter. **

XXX

Alfie and Odaga reached land. The brothers were standing on land waiting for the girl to get off the boat, but she just sat on the gargoyle masthead the same way Roronoa Zoro told Alfie his captain sat on the Going Merry's goat mast head and the Thousand Sunny's lion mast head.

Alfie frowned at her. "Is she not coming?"

" She's coming," Odaga assured Alfie. " She's different from you and I. She wants to get off the ship but she needs us to be nicer to her."

" I'll be nicer when I get back on that boat and push her off my ship. I'm the captain and I say we can't let anyone who is not a member of our crew be alone on my ship." Irritated, Odaga punched him in the arm.

" I'll get here down because I was tasked with looking after her."

Trying to get the girl down was like trying to grab a cat stuck in a tree. She screamed and clawed at the gargoyle and even kicked him.

" I'm trying to help you here. Don't you want to come with us to a restaurant."

At that, she instantly stopped fighting. Odaga raised his hands trying to catch her if she jumped off the mast. She instead stood on the mast and front flipped to the ground. Alfie clapped for her. Odaga sighed and climbed down.

" Let's talk about where we are going to be seated," Alfie said to the girl who was looking somewhere else and not at him. " We will be sitting at a table made for four. You will be seated near the back. Odaga and I will be seated closer the door so if you try to run-" The girl tried walking away from Alfie. Alfie raised his hand to stop her.

" I haven't finished talking to you yet."

She ignored him and wandered off aimlessly, looking around in curiosity.

" Don't worry about her, Alfie," Odaga said. " She doesn't listen to me either."

Alfie smiled a little knowing a girl wouldn't listen to Odaga. " You didn't do anything besides flirt with her, did you?"

Odaga shrugged. "I played shadow puppets with her for a while." Alfie snorted out a laugh and Odaga glared at him. "Shut up!"

" Make sure not to order any alcohol or let her drink alcohol. I don't want any of us to get drunk, especially after the last time you got drunk."

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know that. Shut up."

Alfie and Odaga ran until they caught up with the girl. They caught up with her. While walking with them she made hand signs. Alfie and Odaga saw it, but what they didn't know was she was talking to someone with them.

"Uh, you talking to us?" Alfie asked, and she nodded eagerly.

"I can't understand sign language," Odaga muttered.

The girl looked at the silhouette of a man under the front of a boat. He was giving her sign language back. In her head she understood the sign language. " _**Keep pretending to be their friend. Wait until they are separated and continue with the plan**."_

Alfie and Odaga thought that she was nodded at them, even though she really wasn't.

XXX

Finding good food was easy to find with the right theory. Alfie's theory was look for the most crowded restaurant. People always come back to a restaurant if they know the food there is great. Odaga's way of looking for good food was asking people who look like they have lots of money where they would go to grab a bite even if they have to wait hours for their food.

They ended up arguing over who's idea was better when, much to their surprise, the girl grabbed them both by pinching their ears painfully hard and dragged them to where SHE wanted to eat. The restaurant was not busy and no one Odaga asked even mentioned it. It was a one story restaurant with a red roof and white walls painted around it. The only good thing about the restaurant was a sign on the top that showed a piece of steak with steam coming out of it.

" At least it's not a restaurant that makes you eat broccoli," Alfie said. " I hate broccoli."

"No restaurant MAKES you eat broccoli," Odaga mumbled.

Alfie shrugged his shoulders and walked inside the restaurant. He hoped there wouldn't be any broccoli in the restaurant. Sometimes he wanted the broccoli to disappear. They quickly found a table.

" At least the tables here four people can sit on," Alfie muttered to Odaga. " Remember what I said about us siting at a table."

"What was that, again?" Odaga asked. "I don't listen to what you say half the time."

Alfie let out a great big sigh and then he rubbed his eyelids trying to calm himself down. " I wanted us to sit together so we could watch this girl..." He pointed to the girl who has been following them and she blinked in confusion, " and make sure she doesn't try to run away."

"Oh yeah. That." He nodded and they sat down. "Right then, when do we get food?"

Odaga and Alfie suffered waiting for someone to ask them if they wanted food. No one came and no one asked them what they wanted. After ten minutes of waiting Alfie stood up and said " I've had enough of this!"

Several people turned around and gave him weird looks.

" Ignore my friend," Odaga said trying to change the faces they were giving Alfie. " He's just very impatient."

The people frowned at them still but eventually turned away. Alfie found out this wasn't a friendly restaurant. He wanted to leave this restaurant and check out a store that sells swords or something but he couldn't leave Odaga alone with her. So, he fell back on a new plan: try to convince Odaga to hate this place too so that they could all leave.

" Odaga, look for any rats." Alfie walked to one of the people sitting at the table and asked them a question. " Did you see any rats around your table?"

"Uhh... no," one person answered, giving him a strange look.

" Well I've seen big rats...and why do they kill live cows in the kitchen? I was going to the washroom and I saw a live cow having its head decapitated on a table. In the sinks of the restroom I found—"

"Enough!" shouted an angry chef with a big knife. "Be quiet or get out!"

" Okay. I'll go as long as my friend Odaga can come with me." Alfie walked up to the table to grab Odaga. He tried pulling on Odaga's arm but he wouldn't move. " This is our chance to leave."

"Your friend has been behaving!" the chef shouted. "Unlike YOU!"

" Come on, Odaga. We sail together and before that we trained together and since the beginning we have been brothers. Come with your brother and leave this girl alone."

" I thought you said she was my responsibility?" Odaga asked.

Alfie slapped his own forehead because he knew Odaga was right.

" Okay, stay here. I'm going to find a shop with the essentials we need for our journey. Do not let her out of your sight and if possible don't let go of her hand." Alfie said to Odaga backing away to the front door.

Odaga was just happy to be alone with the girl.

He felt what it was like to be in a euphoric state. He didn't care that everyone in the restaurant was looking at him. They were starting to stand up. Suddenly, he was chopped in the back of his neck. Everything went black.

People started to scream and run. Odaga heart another sound coming out of people's mouths. It sounded like some people were laughing at him. He struggled to figure out what had just happened. Something stopped his struggling by stepping on his back. It felt like an animals paw scratching his face because claws were scratching his skin. He yelled in pain.

" That's right, Kimmy." Odaga couldn't see who was speaking in that scary but calm voice teaching someone to do bad things. Odaga wasn't sure if he was right but Kimmy could be the girl following him and Alfie on their boat. " Rough him up, hurt him. The captain will come back for his friend so there's no need to waste energy finding him. Have fun with your new _toy_."

Odaga knew when he said toy he was talking about him. He tried to get up to run, but he quickly fell again.

" Who pushed me?" Odaga yelled.

No one answered. Oaga felt the same sharp claws pressing against his back. He wanted to know who kept hurting him.

"Whoever's doing that... CUT IT OUT!" He whirled and kicked the offending person, leaping to his feet at he did so.

It was the girl. The girl who never speaks and acted weird. Her features changed because she ate a Zoan fruit. She had a lion's mane, lion paws for her hands and feet, a small black lion nose, and orange eye. She glared at Odaga like she was going to attack him.

He swallowed hard, suddenly very nervous. he with her Zoan fruit morphed into a full grown lion. The lion roared at him.

She with her Zoan fruit morphed into a full grown lion. The lion roared at him.

He took a step back. "S-Stay away from me!" he shouted, hoping that somehow Alfie would hear that he was in trouble and come help.

No one came when she, transformed into a lion, jumped at him and tried ripping through him with her claws. Odaga used instincts that helped him jump in the air and kick the lion in her face. She roared and sprung away before running in to attack again.

" I don't want to hurt you," he said.

Odaga already kicked her in the face but he wanted to spare any of her blood being spilled by not being attacked by a lion. She didn't listen and ran at his feet. He tried scratching his feet but Odaga jumped away.

"Why are you attacking me?" he demanded. He had to know why such a seemingly nice girl was now trying to kill him.

She moved her front feet sliding against the ground before transforming into her human form. Odaga thought it was so she would talk to him but she dashed towards him jumping and kicking him in the face. He yelled in pain before using a table as shield against a second kick.

" Okay, you can hurt me," Odaga said chuckling over her kick through the table. " You can't hurt me as much as most girls beat th of my teacher Sanji."

She seemed to completely ignore him. She transformed into her hybrid form and scratched her claws through the table. Odaga moved the table to protect himself from her claws. He tried to think of some reason why she was attacking him, he did something she didn't like, she was playing a game with him, or she was loyal to someone who wanted him dead.

He was pulled from his thoughts when she roared furiously. Odaga couldn't fight her when she looked human. It was his teacher who didn't hurt girls and it was him who wouldn't hurt girls. She swiped her claws at Odaga missing him because he was too fast for her. He continued dodging like crazy. He may not bring himself to hurt her but he couldn't let her hurt him. So he dodged and protected himself as best as he could. But someone else fell down and kicked him in the chest. He went flying through the front door.

"OW!" he shouted when he landed.

The girl walked out transforming from her lion hybrid form into her human form, and then a man walked out of the door with her.

"Who the heck are you people?!" Odaga demanded.

The man was muscular. He had broad shoulders and a trimmed waist. He also had short black hair and very dark brown eyes, that almost seemed black. The man smirked. He showed Odaga the blisters on his fingers. " My name is Rimachi and the beautiful girl standing beside me is Kimmy. I sent Kimmy here to, at first, merely observe you. Then plans changed..."

The man pulled out a flintlock and fired a pistol in Odaga's right leg. Odaga screamed in pain. It was lucky for him the man only fired once and then he laughed. Odaga clutched his leg in agony.

" Do you know why I made Kimmy go on your ship? She was born with so much trauma it made her stupid so she can't think unless I tell her too. She does what I want, when I want, and she only listens to me."

" Tell me that's not true," Odaga pleaded to Kimmy. She did not look like she understood him.

Rimachi laughed like a madman. " She is like a ronin, a samurai who has no place because he has no master. Her name is Kimmy. She listens to no one and loves nothing."

"That's not true!" Odaga snapped. "She loves dolphins and shadow puppets!"

" And I loved money and blood since it reminds me of things to happen. For instance, it reminds me that one day even the greatest of pirates will die. And then I will be there to take over."

" The greatest pirate is Monkey D. Luffy and you will never be as good as him!"

This Rimachi guy didn't like Odaga saying the name of the pirate captain who became a legend like Gol D. Roger's. The difference between him and Roger's is he doesn't inspire people to become authors, he tests pirates making them see if their worthy enough to have their own flags and crew. He reached for his weapon...

Kimmy suddenly kicked him. Odaga fell down from Kimmy's foot being in his face. Odaga didn't know why Kimmy kicked him. It could be she was trying to save him from Rimachi or she just liked kicking him. He stared at her in confusion. Two men grabbed Odaga's arms and pulled him away. They knew grabbing a Black Leg's feet was like grabbing onto a wild tornado.

And yet, not grabbing his legs was also dangerous because know he was free to try and kick them like crazy. Odaga roundhouse kicked the first man with enough power to send him flying through a wall. The other man grabbed his arms holding him back but Odaga kicked his knees with his back legs, the man cried in agony because it felt like his tendons were broken. Odaga's feet were stronger than bull horns and harder to break than metal.

Rimachi had a bored expression on his face. The injures of his men didn't matter to him. Once the men were down, Odaga leapt to his feet, wincing in pain at his wound.

" I'm denying you the chance to rest," Rimachi said and snapped his fingers.

More men appeared to fight Odaga. They seemed like trained fighters. They had agility to jump off roofs and do backflips just to show Odaga they were good fighters. Odaga wasn't sure if he could fight them alone.

He was SERIOUSLY starting to get pissed that Alfie had left.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own One Piece. Everyone who cares about One Piece as me knows who created it. Good news is I finally finished this chapter. I also want to thank the people who reviewed and favored this story. Please read and review. **

XXX

Alfie was in the same sword shop he found since he left the restaurant and was standing in the same spot looking at the swords on the racks.

"Hmm... Which to buy...?"

" Sir, we have a limit to how long you can stay in the store," said the owner.

"What?" he asked, turning to the owner. "Why?"

" I don't like kids wasting my time not buying anything in the store. No matter what you try you can't steal anything from this store." The owner brought out a katana wrapped in a green blanket. " Everyone fears the sword under this blanket."

Alfie snorted. "Well I don't. My teacher had way worse swords than you. And anyway, I'm not gonna steal anything."

The owner put his sword down. " I believe you. You haven't laid your hands on a single sword since you got here. Is it because you think my swords are not good enough for you?"

Alfie shook his head quickly. "No, that's not it at all. My teacher taught me to FEEL what sword is a good fit for me, so I've been trying to do that. That's all."

The owner laughed a little. He walked out of the counter to the back, but not before giving Alfie a firm warning. " You better still be in my store when I get back."

" Huh? Back from where?" Alfie asked.

The store owner walked in the back rummaging through his things. A few minutes of silence and being alone with no other customers...the owner walked out carrying five swords also wrapped in blankets and dropped them at his feet.

" I want to play a game with you," the store owner said. " It's called Pick The Right Sword In The Blanket."

" So... I guess what swords you have under there?" Alfie asked cautiously.

The owner nodded. "Yep."

"O-KAYYYY..." After a moment's pause, Alfie pointed to the one at the far right. "I think that one's the Haru Nanja or whatever it's called. The one on the left is the... the... Kurinda, nicknamed the Pointe Break due to it's wicked point. The one next to it's the Manta, the one next to that is the Hikari Katana or Light Katana, and I'm pretty sure the last one is the Wanda Niji."

The owner chuckled and lifted the blanket to show Alfie is he was right. " Good job guessing the names of all these swords right," the store owner said. " For a reward I can give you any one of these five swords but only one. Their my most powerful and most expensive swords."

"...You're... serious?" Alfie asked slowly, shocked beyond words.

The store owner nodded once. "Completely."

Alfie examined them all carefully before choosing one. They all felt the same at first but touching them again Alfie felt something so powerful it was practically yelling at him to pick it up. Alfie always wanted a sword like the one he was touching. So he slowly grabbed it and very carefully picked it up. It was the Kurinda, the Pointe Break.

" Interesting choice of weapon," the owner smirked. " The last owner of that Kurinda was a capricious man. What makes you want it?"

Alfie thought that over carefully before replying. " I feel a little bit afraid of it."

"Why would that make you choose it?"

"That... is a bit difficult to explain."

Alfie was looking at his reflection through the Kurinda. The Kurinda reminded him of a scary looking dragon. He smirked at it. It was a cool sword.

" You can keep the sword but don't expect me to show you anymore kindness," the store owner said. " Now leave before anyone finds out you got that thing for free." Alfie nodded and left quickly.

The store owner had a little chuckle about how happy Alfie was. It was not everyday he got to see someone enjoying his weapons. He kept to himself how happy it was to see someone like something in his store. Now the store owner was going to get a mop to clean the floor and go to the store with the girl he likes so he could refurbish it.

XXX

Meanwhile, Odaga was still in his fight. Odaga managed to fight off all the men who came after him with only one leg. As a chef he wasn't allowed to use his arms, but even with only one leg he still managed to give them quite a punch. They were all defeated quickly.

' _It's a good thing teacher taught me how to fight with only one leg,'_ Odaga thought. His teachers lessons helped him not getting kicked by those men's.

When they were finished, he turned to face Kimmy and her partner. " I don't want to hurt you, Kimmy," Odaga said.

She made reply, didn't even blink, as she looked at him. " Trying to get her to not hurt you is the same as asking a lion to not eat you," Rimachi said about why Kimmy would never listen to him.

Odaga ignored him. Odaga couldn't fight a girl, and he believed Kimmy was sweet enough that she didn't really want to hurt him. But how to prove it?

" Kimmy...I know you don't mind if you punch someone...but can you punch animals?"

She frowned at him like he was crazy for talking to her. If Odaga had both legs he could run to the nearest pet store and pick out a small cat or dog. Odaga was certain she wasn't going to hit any of those household pets. The only problem was that Rimachi probably wouldn't let him go.

" I already sent my men second best to me, Kimmy, and my greatest fighter...who else should I use on you?"

Odaga said nothing to help him. Despite the pain Odaga still had in his legs he also had heart.

"Do your worst, Rimachi," he said, determination in his voice. "I'll save Kimmy no matter what you do or who you make me fight. She's coming with me, because she's worth saving! Even more than that, she's my FRIEND! I won't let you control her any longer!"

Kimmy made a sound. It sounded like a voice of her being surprised. That made Odaga wonder more about the mysteries that shrouded her. Rimachi pulled out his gun. He wasn't going to use it, he tossed it away.

Odaga frowned at him. "What?" he challenged. "Too afraid to fight me now?"

Rimachi wasn't afraid to fight. He just picked a different way to fight Odaga. Shooting him no longer help sweet. Odaga got ready for another battle. Rimachi liked how powerful Odaga looked when he got into his fighting stance.

Odaga, however, thought that Rimachi's fighting stance looked stupid. Kimmy was only staring and waiting for the two men to settle their arguments with fighting, the only thing that dumb boys seem to do when they want to end anything.

" Spinning Scallop's!" Odaga shouted announcing his move.

Rimachi dodged and went to land his own attack.

" Upward Surprise Punch!"

Odaga yelped in surprise and tried to dodge. Odaga failed and was hit in the face. Odaga never knew old men like Rimachi could fight like Franky, strong and brutishly. Odaga needed to broaden what he knew about fighting to defeat Rimachi.

The two men were in a fierce stare down each fighting for what the believed in. Rocket Punch! Yelled Rimachi as he pulled his fist back and hit Odaga hard in the gut bringing him to his knees.

Weakling Rimachi taunted.

" Mutton Shot!" Shouted Odaga as he Kicked the massive man hard in the chin.

His last kick was painful on his legs. What else that was painful was how every part of Rimachi's body seemed to be made of steel. But Odaga had to kick him somewhere he was weak.

Odaga eyed the man trying to read him and figure out where to hit him. " You'll never break my body!" said Rimachi with a wide grin.

" Cobbler Kick!" Odaga yelled only to have his leg vibrate from kicking the mans hard body.

" You shouldn't be allowed to breath the same air as me!" Rimachi yelled as he back handed Odaga across the face. Odaga was in a bad spot hitting this guy was like a baby hitting a Cinder-block he had to find his weak spot and find it fast

' _It's not his face, chin, stomach, or arms. Think Odaga...what kind of clue am I not getting here?'_

Odaga heard Kimmy making some noise. The mute girl was making the sounds with her hand by slapping her feet. Odaga was willing to forget what she did to him earlier and look at her to know if she could share any wisdom with him.

' _What in the world...'_ Odaga thought as he tried to figure out what she was trying to tell him.

" I suggest you pay attention!" Ramachi shouted as he hit Odaga square in the face. Kimmy just kept slapping her feet while.

' _What the hell is she doing?'_ Thought Odaga. " Wait now I get it!" He shouted a little to loud.

" Get what!" Ramachi said with a sneer.

" Cavalier Shot!" Odaga yelled as he stomped hard on Ramachi's foot.

" Youch!" Screamed Ramachi as he held his foot.

" It seems your legs are your weak spot," said Odaga, " You've spent years training your arms and upperbody but you ignored the most important muscles the leg muscles!" Odaga yelled. " Mutton Shot!" he screamed as he kicked Ramachi in the back of the knee bringing the massive man down.

Odaga didn't like hearing singing but he did his own little dance when he knocked Rimachi down. Kimmy felt like her heart was moved into her toes. She wanted to warn Odaga his battle was not yet over, but a confused mute girl like her could never save Odaga.

"Now isn't the time to be dancing" said Ramachi as he rose to his feet and uppercutted Odaga in the chin sending him sky high.

Odaga was strong but a long drop would crack his head against the pavement. It looked like the end for Odaga. At least that would have happened if someone didn't leap in the air only a few seconds before he hit the ground.

" Kimmy?" Odaga said as he looked at the girl who saved him. "Kimmy!"

" You traitorous bitch!" Screeched Ramachi. "Die!" He screeched as he threw a punch at Kimmy. But It was blocked. Ramachi Looked on in shock as he saw Odaga holding his hand in place. Ramachi used all his strength but he just couldn't make the man budge.

" Kimmy, punch him with your lion hand!" Odaga shouted holding Rimachi's hand.

She gave a nod as she decked Ramachi as hard as she could in the stomach sending him flying. Rimachi wasn't like Odaga on his way falling to the ground, he made more noise on his way down.

" You bitch!" The big man bellowed as he hit the ground with a hard thud.

Odaga's eyes widened in horror. Rimachi fell at a height that would break every bone in his body or kill him. " Was he okay?"

He hoped the man would live. If he was just knocked out it would be one thing but if he helped in a murder it's a whole other story. Odaga raced down to go check the mans pulse.

' _Please still be alive,'_ Odaga thought unable to feel a pulse until he pressed deeper on the old man's throat.

Bump Thump Bump Thump, ' _Phew he's alive.'_

Just then Alfie found Odaga and Kimmy. " What the hell happened here?" Asked Alfie.

" It's a long story, and you probably don't want to hear about it," Odaga said.

" Aright. I'll take your word for it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, if any of you have the decency to read this author's note please read because I have concerns. I do not like the way you have been treating me with your reviews. I don't like being called idiot and stupid because your not getting what you want in a chapter. It's very difficult to write these chapters and I spell correct it five times. If you can't review something nice you will be blocked from reviewing my story. The same goes to you who reviewed my other stories. Fanfiction is suppose to be a fun place with kids who want to be authors, screenwriters, or just want to write for fun. No bad reviews please. You probably laugh at this message but what your doing makes good people hurt themselves and you know it. **

XXX

Alfie and Odaga were leaving the island. After what happened in the streets they couldn't risk anymore scrutiny or Marines finding them.

" Hey Alfie I can't stop wondering about something." Odaga said.

"Wondering what? asked Alfie.

" Should we invite Kimmy to the crew?"

Every member of the Straw Hat Pirates warned them not to face Marines with only two pirates.

" Do you think we can trust her?" asked Alfie.

" She has more than a few screws loose but I have great respect for her." Odaga said.

"Great Respect?" Asked Alife. " Well if you think she is trustworthy then I say welcome aboard, I just wish she'd talk. Does she refuse to or can she just not talk?"

" I don't know. She's never told me." Odaga laughed at how Kimmy was mute which wasn't funny to Alfie.

" Come on dude we should at least try to figure it out she might be scared of us how can she join us if she's to scared to communicate." Alfie said.

" She may not talk but that doesn't mean she's scared of us. She was brave enough to help me when that guy Rimachi almost killed me."

" Well do you know where she went?" Odaga saw her when she left but he was touching his lip trying to remember where she was the last time he saw her. " Well lets go find her."

Odaga and Alfie ran back to town looking for what could be their first new nakama Kimmy.

"Kimmy! Kimmy!" They yelled up and down the streets hoping to get some kind of sign of her whereabouts.

They asked everyone they could find. Odaga asked one half of the town and Alfie asked the other half.

Meanwhile Kimmy was walking through a nearby forest wondering why those guys were so nice to her. Even after she betrayed him Odaga still helped her. Kimmy did not want to join Alfie or Odaga on their crew and that was why she tried to get away from their, but she was planning on giving them something they would want. But the question is what should she give them. A necklace? A puppy? Gold? Weapons? She needs to figure it out.

" Kimmy!"

Kimmy flinched as she heard her name being shouted. Like a squirrel she climbed up a tree.

"Where'd she go?" Asked Odaga.

"I think I saw her run up a tree" came Alfie's reply.

Odaga and Alfie looked up in the trees. If they looked up sooner they would have seen Kimmy sitting on a tree branch.

"I don't see her," said Alfie.

Odaga saw something that belonged to her. It was her necklace hanging from a branch reflecting off the sun. Odaga climbed the tree to take the necklace down.

" Don't fall," Alfie warned.

"I won't," Odaga said as he grabbed the necklace.

What the hell was what Odaga though as the tree branch fell from the tree. "Craaaap!" Odaga yelled about to fall.

Odaga fell off the tree but he was caught by Alfie and something long that wasn't Odaga's sword.

The Hell thought Odaga.

Alfie liked to use swords for most things but the things he couldn't use a sword for he used a long wooden staff. It wasn't the same one his sensei's nakama Nami used before Usopp created the Clima-Tact for her.

" Hang on." Alfie said as he tried to pull Odaga up.

Alfie wanted Odaga back in the trees so he could continue his search for Kimmy.

" She has to be around here somewhere," said Odaga.

" Your right." Alfie replied. " Hey look it's a little bit of blood. She must've cut herself."

Odaga saw that blood. It was mostly on the leaves but it was there.

" Lets try to find more," suggested Alfie. " Maybe she left a trail."

Odaga was a little afraid to find a trail of blood. What if the trail was long, she could be bleeding to death.

" Come on lets go," said Alfie. " We gotta find her before someone else does."

" Speaking of someone else...there was someone else looking for Kimmy. He was in the shadows with four knives in sheathes around his stomach."

Kimmy heaved a heavy sigh of relief when Odaga and Alfie wandered away in the wrong direction and started to exit her tree. Kimmy couldn't hide when she was bleeding profusely. Kimmy looked around desperately for something to bandage the wound. She considered using leaves, even. Leaves however would take too much time to absorb the blood and she could hear Odaga and Alfie still following her.

Thinking fast, she considered taking some bandages from a store. However, stealing without being caught would take too much effort. Instead, she ran by some people, tearing off bits of clothing from them as she went. Finally, she had enough strips to make some bandages. Because of Kimmy's horrible teachings and parenting she didn't know stealing was wrong. Because of that, she didn't know why the people she tore strips of cloth from were yelling at her. Growing upset, she turned and ran away.

" Animal!" One of the people she stole from shouted. " Go live with your squirrel friends! Better yet, enjoy living with all your animal friends becuase we won't let you back into town!"

She blinked back tears as she ran away ftom the angry, hurtful words.

" Sister!" A voice called out to her, it wasn't Odaga or Alfie's.

Kimmy stopped running and looked around quickly. She saw him for a second but he disappeared the moment she focused her eyes on him. He was always faster than a few people. Turning away, she quickly tied the strips of cloth together and began bandaging herself. After she was bandaged she was slower than before but she still tried to get away so she kept running as best as she could, weaving through the crowds of people and doing her best to hide as she went.

She felt like the person in the forest was still following her so she did her best to be quiet while still running away, trying to escape being captured or worse.

" Kimmy! Kimmy!"

She stopped running and turned around at the sound of the voice.

It was Odaga and Alfie.

She stopped for a moment. She wanted to see who was closer to her, Odaga and Alfie or her brother so she decided to find out. She transformed into lion form and let out a great big roar. After letting out her roar she waited to see what would happen.

" Lion!" A woman screamed causing everyone around her to run away.

People were screaming as they went, absolute panicked at the sight of a beast in their midst. The only people who didn't run were Odaga and Alfie, running to the lion because they knew it was her. She growled in a way that sounded like purring when they reached her.

Odaga and Alfie had a short scuffle to get close to her but they eventually managed to make it to her.

" Take it easy, Kimmy," Odaga said trying to calm the lion own. " It's just us, Odaga and Alfie."

She swished her tail, which for a cat could either mean playfulness... or irritation. And the boys had no idea which one it was right now.

" Pet her head. If she bites your hand you will know she was irritated," Alfie deadpanned.

"WHAT?!" Odaga shouted. "I don't wanna get bit! YOU do it!"

" This whole mess started because you let her onboard. If anyone is responsible for her it is definitely you."

"But-!" he tried to argue before Alfie cut him off.

"No 'but's! Just go!"

Odaga sometimes hated the decision to let Alfie be the captain; letting him get to boss him around because Odaga was too lazy to take command. Muttering somewhat angrily to himself, he stepped forward toward Kimmy.

" I'm not going to hurt you, Kimmy. I only want to know if you are happy or irritated."

She just waited for him to do something.

She licked her lips.

He gulped.

" Please don't bite this hand. It can feed you as well as it feeds Alfie."

Much to his relief, she let him pet her. She did, however, play with his hand a bit after moment as if it were a cat toy.

" Good Kimmy," Alfie said. " Now we need you to transform back into your human form. You're scaring everyone as a lion."

She pouted at him like a child who had just been told that they couldn't have any candy. Odaga tried to get rough with her. In response, she smacked him with one paw, though her claws were sheathed so he didn't get hurt. Odaga still stared at her waiting for her to turn back into a human. Finally, she pouted again and did just that. She transformed just in time. Men whose jobs it was to contain animals showed up to grab her.

"Whoa, hey! Hold up a minute!" Odaga shouted at the man, standing in front of Kimmy with his arms stretched out. "She's human! See? Perfectly human! Now go away!"

" Did you three see a lion go anywhere?" One of the men asked Alfie, Odaga, and Kimmy.

They all shook their heads.

" Are you sure? Last we heard the lion was sitting where you three are standing." Another man said.

"Nope. Never saw it. Don't know what you're talking about," Alfie replied, perhaps a bit too quickly and nervously.

The men just left them to go find the lion scaring the town. They had no idea that the lion was right in front of them. Alfie and Odaga sighed heavily in relief while Kimmy seemed completely unconcerned by her near capture.

" Kimmy." Alfie said appearing in front of her face. " I was wondering...if you want to...would you join me and my brothers crew?"

She blinked at them, obviously surprised.

" Hey Kimmy. We've been talking and we want you to join our crew. What do you say?" Odaga said.

" Just shake your head yes or no." Said Alfie.

" My little sister isn't coming to a stinking pirate." A voice said behind them.

The boys whirled around to see who it was. It was a man they have not seen until now. They did not know he was watching his sister from the trees. He was wearing a white shirt with a black belt and black pants. His hair was brown with few streaks of black and his eyes were red. Alfie noticed in his pockets he had some kind of weapon. He could only see the black hilts of them.

"Uh, sorry, but who the hell are you?" Alfie asked, his tone saying that he was really more irritated than sorry.

" I'm Malcom. I'm here to take my sister home. Now come on." He said. He looked like he was going to yank Kimmy away.

Kimmy hid herself behind Odaga and started to growl at her brother.

" It doesn't look like she wants to go home." Alfie said.

Malcom stomped his foot on the ground. " She's coming home whether she wants to or not!"

"No, she's not!" Odaga snapped, for once seeming like he was truly angry, a rarity for him. "She's gonna do what SHE wants to do for once in her goddamn life and YOU'RE gonna butt the hell out!"

Alfie was surprised that Odaga was speaking so passionately in this girl's defense. Malcom pulled out two knives. Him using knives counted as him being a swordsman so Alfie unsheathed his sword.

Alfie got ready to duel the man. " Why is your sister so scared of you?" He asked.

"None of your business, Alfonzo!" Malcom seemed to have just made up a name that was mean-sounding to call Alfie, but it was so close to Alfie's actual name that Odaga burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Alfie shouted at him. "OR I'LL CUT YOU, TOO!"

Odaga immediately froze, though it was clear that he was struggling not to laugh.

Malcom unsheathed two of his small knives. Alfie wasn't sure what made the man use small weapons. Malcom attacked Alfie with such speed and ferocity Alfie couldn't keep up. Alfie was almost cut because he couldn't block Malcom's double knife attack. He managed to move out of the way before Malcom could really cut him. When he dodged Odaga ran for the ship with Kimmy.

"Get back! here!" Malcom yelled.

" Your not going any where near her." Alfie said as he cut Malcom across the stomach.

Malcom looked at the long slash wound on his stomach and smiled.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said darkly, the threat obvious in his voice.

Alfie immediately became concerned. _'What's he gonna do...?'_ he thought.

The next thing Alfie knew he was punched hard in the face. ' _What the hell? It's like he's twice as strong.'_ Alfie thought to himself.

Very concerned for his life, Alfie tried to land his own attack.

" Jumping Impact Slasher!" Alfie shouted.

Malcom eyes widened as he barely dodged the attack.

" Breaking Slicing Knife Slash!" Malcom shouted.

Alfie was forced to block since he couldn't dodge. Suddenly, he realized that his new sword was giving off a violent aura. Alfie tried using that aura to test his swordsmanship against Malcom. Malcom parried Alfie's a ttack but didn't expect a punch to the face. Malcom stumbled backward, clutching his bloodied nose.

Malcom swung his small blade at Alfie's eye leaving a small gash. Gritting his teeth, Alfie swung his sword, unleashing another attack that decimated a street when Malcom dodged.

" Be grateful I didn't cut through your eye making you blind." Malcom said with a smug smile.

"Be grateful that I haven't disemboweled you yet," Alfie muttered back.

Even after that Malcom's smile didn't banish. Alfie glared at him. Though he didn't notice it, the angrier he grew, the more dangerous his sword's already violent aura became. Alfie stood waiting for Malcom to make his move.

Malcom, however, had frozen in momentary fear of Alfie's sword's aura. Gritting his teeth, Malcom demanded to know what Alfie was doing to his sword to make it do that, even though Alfie had no idea what he was talking about. The next thing Malcom did reminded him of what his teacher Zoro would do in a fight. He put one of his knives in his mouth. The next thing he did was pull out another one, spit the one in his mouth out, and started juggling to Alfie's bewilderment.

Alfie watched in confusion. Alfie didn't expect a knife to come flying toward him as he got hit in the shoulder.

" I have three more knife's to through. Do you want me to throw more?" Malcom asked Alfie.

Three huh is that all Alfie taunted as he charged at Malcom

Alfie swung with his left hand because a knife was inside his right hand. Malcom ducked back and proceeded to headbutt Alfie in the face. Alfie could have blocked Malcom's headbutt with his sword but he didn't want to chop through his head.

He gritted his teeth and went in for another attack.

'_ I can see the flaw in your strength.'_ Malcom thought.

Alfie prepared for another attack.


	8. Chapter 8

**And once again the hard work I put into my chapter has been rewarded with a negative review and saying " tough luck". The good news is that my friend who I write poetry with Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint left a good review that says he can't believe anyone on this site would write a negative review. I know now that asking that author to leave me alone or at least write something positive isn't going to happen, but unlike what that author thinks of me I am not going to back down just because things look hard. Everything is hard for me because I have autism. I would go into details but that bully reviewing my story would just say something cruel about my disorder. I didn't chose to have autism but I'm glad I do now. Do you guys who read this story think this is a bad author's note or a good note? ****I can't show you what he wrote but if you look at my reviews you might see what is written. To those who actually enjoy this story and don't read it to criticize me I hope you like this newest chapter because there's lots of surprises in store for you.**

Disclaimer ( I forget each chapter): I do not own One Piece. I don't own the manga, I don't own the anime, and I never created a game but I did create a few fanfictions for it so I do own fanfictions for One Piece.

XXX

Alfie stood waiting for Malcom to make his move.

The next thing he did reminded him of what his teacher Zoro would do in a fight. He put one of his knives in his mouth. The next thing he did was pick out another one, spit out the one in his mouth in his hand, and started juggling his knives.

Alfie didn't expect a knife to come flying toward him as he got hit in the shoulder.

" I have three more knife's to throw. Do you want me to throw more?" Malcom asked Alfie.

" Three huh? Is that all?" Alfie taunted as he charged at Malcom.

Alfie swung with his left hand because a knife was inside his right hand. Malcom ducked back and proceeded to headbutt Alfie in the face. Alfie could have blocked Malcom's headbutt with his sword but he didn't want to chop through his head.

Alfie decided enough was enough as he charged at Malcom with everything he had in him. "Is that all you got!" Malcom yelled.

"Blade Dance!" Alfie shouted as he moved faster than Malcom could keep up with leaving small slashes all over his body.

" There's nothing you can do that can hurt me." Malcom said.

"How the hell do I take this guy down" said Alfie.

XXX

Odaga and Kimmy arrived at the ship rather quickly. Of course, they have to make certain that they weren't being followed. Once they got on the ship, they went below deck. Odaga was exhausted from the fight that he had with Rimachi and now with all the running. He went to get a bottle to fill up with water. He gave some to Kimmy. She wasn't exhausted but she was so thristy. She drank the water to it was almost empty. She gave it back to him with an apologetic expression. He took it back with a smile. They sat down on the floor. Odaga looked at her in wonder. He had a lot of questions for her. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a whimpered coming from her. He said, "Don't worry. Alfie will be fine." She shook her head like she was unsure about that. She knew how capable her brother was. If he wanted to, he would kill Alfie without much strength into it.

It took a while for Odaga to think about what he wanted to ask Kimmy. He would have to keep those questions to a 'yes' or 'no' bases. He took a deep breath. "Um, Kimmy, there's some questions that I wanted to ask you. If that's alright. You could simply nod or shake your head to answer. So, can I ask you some?"

Kimmy looked at him for a moment, then she gave him her consent. "That's great! Ok, that Malcolm back there. Was he really your brother?" She nodded. "Was he the reason why you can't talk?" Kimmy had to think on that. She honestly didn't believe he was the sole reason, so she just shrugged. Her brother was the one who trained her. He was far older than her. In fact, he was already an adult by the time she came to be. Every instinct tells her to not disobey him. After all, he was the patriarch of their family since their parents passed on. She doesn't want to go home, though, especially, if those people from the society were there. Her instincts were now telling her that something wasn't right. But what? She doesn't know. She thought maybe she should go back. Just to be certain that her brother doesn't kill Alfie. In fact, the longer she stays here, the more her instincts were nagging at her. She growled obviously displease what she has to do. She slowly stood up. Odaga's confusion was clear to her. She wished she could talk to him. She made a gesture like she was asking for some paper and pen, frantically. Odaga gave her the necessary items. He watched her write. It was sloppy, but still readable. Her senses are telling her to hurry. That was a good reason for that too, cause as soon as she stopped writing they heard a loud thump coming from the ceiling. The letter forgotten as they both head to the top deck. There was Malcolm, who was holding a bloody Alfie from the collar of his shirt. Malcolm said, "Sister, you thought you could run and hide from me."

Odaga said as he stood in front of Kimmy protectively, "You will not take her!"

Malcolm quirked his eyebrow. "You are either brave or stupid. Just in case, you haven't notice, you should worry more about your friend than my sister. After all, his life is in my hands." He paused as he looked to his sister and continued, "Come sister. If you choose, to disobey me, this man's life will be on your hands."

"Tch, he's bluffing, Kimmy."

"Oh? Kimmy, do you think I bluff? Because if you do, then you are more than a fool than I thought. The choice is yours, sister."

Kimmy knew too well that he doesn't bluff. When she saw that Odaga was going to attack, she pulled him back by his collar.

"Kimmy? What the hell?!"

She let go of him. She gave him a hug. "Kimmy?"

She communicated with her brother telepathically. "You win, brother. Please put down the human." She pulled away from him and walked towards her brother. Odaga pulled her back. She faced him and mouthed 'Forgive me.' She then knocked him out. She really didn't want to, but he gave her no other choice. She walked up to Malcolm, who still had Alfie up by his collar. She looked at him pleadingly. He sighed. "Fine. You can heal him, but as soon as you are done. We are leaving." His word was law in her ears. She nodded and got to work on Alfie.

Afterward, Malcolm and Kimmy left without a backwards glance.

XXX

Alfie thought he was strong but he was unmistakably weak. On his journey he has lost ever fight he's been up against. He felt like a weak and pathetic loser. The only good thing that came out of him was all his crew mates and him made it off the island alive. The problem was there were no other crew mates but him and Odaga.

He wished more than ever that they had more crew mates to help them. Alfie wasn't the only one sad on the ship. Odaga was feeling very sad since he couldn't save Kimmy. They didn't know what to do. If any member of the Straw Hat Pirates even one as simple minded as Luffy was on their boat he could think of a way to help them get over their loses.

Alfie couldn't sleep that night so he was out on deck just thinking about how badly he lost that fight bought tears to his eyes. "I'm so weak" Alfie said to himself. "How can I possibly ever be on the same level as any of the strawhat's?" "I couldn't even protect my friend". Alfie mumbled to himself. "Stop it a right now" a voice came from behind him. "But It's true Odaga" Alfie said as he spun towards his friend.

"This isn't like you since when did you beat yourself up like this since when did you give up like this did you give up when the strawhat's ran us ragged with there training no I've never seen you sulk and give up like this, this isn't the Alfie I know this isn't my best friend" Odaga said.

"Who said anything about giving up?" Alfie said with a smile. "Where getting Kimmy back."

XXX

The Straw Hat Pirates made it to an island called Spike Tail Island. Why was it called that? The mayor of the island didn't even know. What they did know was the island was in trouble before the Straw Hats arrived. The Straw Hats couldn't help but notice the looks of disarray on all the islanders. Those stares were not because they were pirates with big bounties on their heads.

" What the hell is going on on this island?" said Zoro.

" This doesn't look like the cause of pirates or someone had ruling," Nami said.

" Perhaps we should ask around." Said Sanji while lighting a cigarette.

" Sanji's right," said Chopper. " We won't know what's happening until we ask around."

"Shall we split up?" asked Ussop.

" I vote going with Nami and Robin." Sanji said with pink hearts in his eyes. But those hearts disappeared when he talked to himself. " Or is it better to go with only one?"

" Alright Franky and Usopp come on," said Zoro as he took his group and went his own way.

" I pick Luffy and Robin," Nami said as her group walked into town.

"B...B...But What about me!?" Sanji said tears in his eyes.

" You can come with us," Chopper said. Sanji frowned. The only two he got to go with were Chopper and Brock.

Sanji wished Odaga was back in their crew.

"Psst Sanji~San look on the bright side Nami~san won't be there to stop us from seeing panties!" Brook said with a perverted grin.

Sanji liked the sound of that. Sometimes Brook was brilliant in his old mind and perverted habits. Chopper however didn't want to see panties-a small part of him wanted to do it, the Human Human fruit he ate, but the good side of him wanted to ask the villagers what was going on.

"Lets go!" Sanji shouted with joy.

"Hey Chopper watch those two okay?" Asked Nami.

" Sure thing." Chopper knew what she meant. If Sanji and Brook got to do everything they wanted they would be chased back to their ships and sail off the island.

XXX

Zoro and his group went to a near by coffee shop to ask around.

" Welcome to Jacks Coffee!" Said a teenage boy with frost white hair.

"Can you tell me what's going on on this island?" Zoro asked while ordering some coffee.

"Shh we can't talk here" said the cashier. "Well anyway I'm Lenny and Jacks is my grandpa".

"I'm the great Captain Ussop" Ussop said with pride.

"No your not your just the sniper" Franky said breaking apart Ussops fantasies.

"Well anyway can you tell us what's going on here?" Zoro said impatiently.

"I get off in a few hours. Come back here and meet me around back. I'll tell you everything I know and be sure to bring your captain." Lenny whispered as he continued to serve coffee.

XXX

Nami and her group visited the workplace of a girl who takes care of birds. When they walked in a girl pooped on Namis head. The bird poop was purple, Luffy was laughing at it, and Robin was the one looking for someone to wipe the bird poop away.

" Oh my god! I'm sorry!" The girl said.

She gave Nami a wet cloth to wash the bird poop out of her hair and scolded the bird who pooped on her. Luffys mouth started watering imagining what the bird may taste like.

" My name is Miette," the girl said after giving Nami the cloth she wiped her hair with. " What's brings you three tourists here?"

" Can you tell us about this town." Robin asked.

" It was founded by a man who even in his time was looking for a way to make lots of beli. The islands name is Hannou Island."

" Interesting." Said Robin.

" But what we want to know is if there is something wrong with the island. The people down there seemed scared of something." Said Nami still wiping off all the poop on her hair.

"Yes there is something wrong you see this island is cursed a witch cursed this island only a hand full of people notice it," said Miette " I don't know all the details though." Just then Nami's Den Den mushi rang.

" Oi Zoro what is it?" Nami asked.

" We met someone who wants to tell us about the island but he said to make sure Luffy is with us. Think you can meet us behind the coffee shop tonight?"

" Luffy, Robin, and I will be there." Said Nami.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Zoro.


	9. Chapter 9

**If people are angry about the mistakes I made in this chapter they can tell me. I admit I had help for this chapter but I asked a punch of writers on fanfiction and they say it's okay for authors to work together on a story. I don't know if any of you will read this author's note but I will like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Thank you klbubblepop786,awannabewriter4years, yasha012 helping me write this chapter. **

XXX

"Can I come with you?" Miette asked Nami.

"Of course!" Luffy yelled out of nowhere.

"We must warn you though in case all three of our crew mates who really like girls show up," said Robin. " They can be very hard to deal with and might do things that will make you feel uncomfortable."

"Thanks for the warning" said Miette with a smile.

She seemed like a sweet girl and Robin didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Robin helped lead Miette to where Zoro told Nami to met him. Nami and Luffy walked beside each other to the spot.

The group walked to the designated location as well.

Nami noticed something was different with Luffy on the way to the designated location. He was having migraines and shaking his head trying to eliminate the bad headache.

"Is everything okay Luffy?" Nami asked a little worried.

Luffy tried to tell her something but every time he opened his mouth the migraines got worse. It felt like different number of people were inside his head.

"Luffy as soon as we see Chopper again I want you to get some medicine" Nami demanded.

"This is nothing." Luffy said trying to hide the pain. " I took lot's of pain before and this pain is no different."

" This time the pain is in coming from your head," Robin mumbled.

"Well, yeah, but I'll be fine," Luffy said.

Nami hoped Luffy would listen to her suggestion that he would feel a lot better if he took some medicine.

"But NAMIIII..." Luffy whined. "I don't WANNA take any medicine...(he now tried to plead with Nami) I'm sure I can just sleep it off" Luffy pleaded.

Nami stayed stern with her suggestion that he feel a lot better if he took some medicine.

"I think we're here" Robin said.

Robin was right about that. When Luffy and Nami walked in front of Robin and Miette they saw Zoro, Franky, Chopper, and Usopp. Sanji and Brook weren't there for some reason and since Chopper wasn't crying. Every time a member was missing and he didn't know where he would be panicking to the crew or crying. He was doing neither right now, but he did shake his head every few seconds.

"Alright is this everybody?" Asked Lenny as he began to tell the story.

"We are still missing some but it looks like their not going to show up," Zoro said.

"Well about three years ago a witch put a curse on this island that makes everyone happy all the time so the reason why the towns people where staring at you was because you didn't look happy and you weren't smiling." said Lenny.

"Where does the witch live?" Zoro asked.

"She lives up in the mountains but she comes down here everynight." Responded Lenny.

Luffy now had the location of someone he wanted to fight.

"Lets go!" Luffy shouted. "I'm game" said Zoro "I'm not!" Ussop cried

" Come on, Usopp. This town needs all of us." Chopper said trying to push Usopp to help but he was doing it in his small form.

"I got can't fight Evil Witches disease!" Usop wined.

Chopper was failing to get Usopp to go. It was Usopp's case of being the crew's biggest coward that made him scared all the time.

"Usop shut up and come on!" Nami yelled.

Nami's temper was the thing that could make even a coward like Usopp go on an adventure because nothing was worse than an angry nakama.

So he reluctantly tagged along as they headed out to find the witch.

" I'm coming with you guys," Miette told the crew. "The way to her cave is filled with all kinds of danger. You need someone whose been there to show you through her traps and pet monsters." she stated with a sense of pride.

"You've BEEN there?" Luffy asked. "Awesome!"

" T-There isn't any giant animals or carnivores that want to eat us up there is there?" Usopp asked shaking through his legs. Usopp sometimes hated Luffy's courage. He made everyone else ( only Usopp) look like cowards.

The group started the journey up the mountain. "Be careful guys I wouldn't be surprised if the witch knows where coming" Said Lenny.

Miette ignored him in favor of asking Luffy if he was alright. She'd noticed that he seemed to have a headache. " Maybe we should stop so you can rest. It's not good to go up against the witch with a headache."

"Miette's right we could all use some rest" said Ussop as he sat down.

" I mean Luffy needs rest because he has a headache. I don't think you have a headache." Miette said.

"I'll be fine!" Luffy grinned determined not show his pain.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! My head!" Ussop wined. "The pain! The agony! Maybe I should head back to the ship!" Ussop shouted.

"You totally don't have a headache, liar," Nami muttered.

"Besides you wouldn't wanna come face to face with the dragon alone do ya?" Sanji said with a snicker.

"I don't want to come face to face with a dragon ever again." Usopp whined.

"So pipe down, then," Sanji replied.

XXX

Hypnotism was a kind of sorcery. It could convince anyone to do or be anything. Not many people could use hypnosis, but the sorcerer of Spike Tail Island used it easily. She was highly skilled and could hypnotize almost anyone, no matter who they were or how strong they were.

The witch was watching the fools to get something useful that she could use against them. She thought about having them killing each other off, but that wasn't quite entertaining. However, hypnotism proved to be quite entertaining.

She said out loud to no one in particular, "Dragons, huh? Doesn't my unwanted guests like dragons? Now who's my lucky victim? Should it be Usopp? Nah." Then she smiled wickedly and disappeared. She reappeared, while being invisible, in front of Luffy. "You'll be my perfect little dragon."

Inside of Luffy's mind's eye, the witch used hypnosis on the captain. She wasn't finished though. She went inside the others' mind's eyes and hypnotized them into believing that Luffy was really a dragon. Then she appeared to them and said, "Luffy, darling you will be the dragon as the rest of you will believe him to be a dragon on the count from 3 backwards. 3... 2... 1" Once she said 'one', Luffy began roaring as if he was really dragon as the others started to scream yelling 'dragon' especially, Usopp, who yelled the loudest.

The witch said, "Have fun!" Then she started laughing as she disappeared to her lair and watch the whole thing in her magical cauldron.

XXX

A giant dragon shadow was flying in the sky heading towards the Strawhat Pirates. Luffy stretched his arms out to use Gum Gum Pistol on the shadow.

Suddenly a giant dragon landed in front of them freezing the area around it.A giant bump on it's head from where luffy hit it. The dragon's eyes were bulging red in anger from Luffy hitting it.

"Rah! The dragon roared as it tried Freezing everyone.

It was Franky who saved everyone from being frozen."I got this" Franky said as he walked up to the dragon "you guys go on ahead"

" Franky, you can't face this thing by yourself." Nami said.

"I trust him" Luffy said.

Franky smashed his fists together with a big grin on his face.

"Strong Right!" Franky yelled as he punched the dragon in the nose.

The dragon let out an angry roar before breathing ice at Franky that would freeze him.

"Franky! Flamethrower!" Franky yelled as he shot a stream of fire out of his wrist cancelling out the ice.

The witch became a very unhappy person as she watched what was happening in her cauldron. She growled at her unwanted guests, "They must have great mental prowess. Hmm, I guess I have no choice then." The witch focused on her black aura. She begun her transformation as a giant black dragon with giant bat wings and piercing red eyes.

Nami asked a bit worriedly, "You think that Franky will be alright?"

"He'll be fine, Nami," Luffy answered. "Now let us continued on this mountain!"

The now turned dragon looked in her cauldron and growled, "Yes, my sweet pests, come to me!"

The dragon stomped his paws on the ground and tail lashed at Franky.

Franky took the hit like a champ and proceeded to strong right the dragon in the jaw. Franky's mechanical arm hurt the dragon but it wasn't enough to push it own. The dragon swung its giant claw at Franky. Franky was hit falling backwards into the ground.

The dragon tried stomping on Franky with it's massive paw. "Weapons left!" Franky yelled as he shot the bottom of the dragons foot.

The dragon felt something strong that got stuck inside its foot.

"Rah!" The dragon roared in pain.

" Yeah! Take that, dragon." Franky said banging his fists together.

"Rocket Laucher!"

Three yellow looking rockets appeared out of Franky's shoulder. The dragon roared in pain as it sent a stream of ice at Franky. The ice by pure luck froze Franky's feet.

"Aw crap!" Franky bellowed.

Franky had to break through the ice with one of the tools in his body.

"Franky! Flamethrower!"

Franky breathes fire out of his mouth to melt the ice.

"Now time to finish this! Franky! Radical Beam!"

It took all three bottles in his fuel chest and lots of air to fire his finishing beam at the dragon. The dragon roared in pain as it fell down in defeat. The battle ended with the dragon dispersing.

XXX

Meanwhile Luffy and crew made it to the top of the mountain.

Usopp tried to think of some way he didn't have to go into the cave. " You guys go inside and I'll wait out here."

"What if the dragon got pass Franky and is headed her now think you can handle it?" Zoro said with a smirk.

It was a mean trick Zoro pulled on Usopp but his trick got Usopp running into the dark cave.

"Hey Miette do you know where the witch is?" Nami asked.

" She should be inside waiting for your arrival. Witches are known to never be surprised because they have cauldrons to spy on people."

"Lets go" Luffy said as he walked in crew following behind him.

Luffy managed to catch up to Usopp who was shaking his legs because he couldn't go on.

"T-t-t-t-too s-s-scary..." Usopp was muttering.

" What did you see, Usopp?" Luffy asked.

" N-n-nothing, y-y-yet."

"I see I have visitors" said a women's voice as the sound of heels rung throughout the cave.

Usopp backed away so he was behind Luffy. The witch of Spike Tail Island walked out of the shadows to show them her true form. She wasn't attractive or ugly, just a woman with purple eyes and long black hair wearing a red dress the color of blood. She was happy to met Luffy in person.

" I enjoy this meeting, Luffy. You are the greatest pirate in the world, trained two boys named Odaga and Alfie, and are quite the handsome boy if I must say."

" Zoro and Sanji were the ones who trained them. I just tried to make them eat more." Luffy said nonchalantly.

"Well I know why your here and It's good to see you again Miette" said the witch with a smile.

"Can I kick her ass now?" Luffy said while picking his nose.

"What did I do?" The witch said with a pout.

" Everyone says your responsible for the villagers being sad and scared." Nami said.

"That's no reason to kick my ass. My name is Carmella" the witch said.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled as he tried hitting the witch.

"Whoa there. You could really hurt someone with that." The witch said from behind them.

" How did she get over there so fast?" Nami asked out loud.

"That's her special power she can manipulate stuff, Peoples feelings, Time, the Speed and Strength of a person she didn't move fast we where just frozen in time for a few brief seconds." Miette explained.

" Ah so you figured out my power," said Carmella. "Yes I do have the power of Manipulation. "Zoro"." She spoke in a calm voice.

"Yes Mam," he said against his will.

"Kill them. You don't need them no more; kill them kill them."

"Yes Mam," Zoro said as he unseathed his sword and charged at the crew.

Zoro was going to attack Nami. Brook was the one who protected Nami with his weapon.

"Please calm down Zoro~san" Brook said.

"This is fun!" Carmella said with glee.

Zoro attacked Brook with only his one sword style. Brook blocked the attack he could tell Zoro still had a little control he'd probably be dead if he didn't. Zoro mastered control and momentum of his sword when he swung at Brook. Brook however unsheathed and had control of Soul Solid.

"Gumu Gumu no Rifle!" Luffy yelled trying to hit Carmella again.

It was unfortunate for Luffy that Carmella already controlled one of his other friends to protect nji stood there leg raised up as he blocked the punch.

" I know I'm suppose to hate the fact this witch is controlling our friends but it is nice to see Sanji and Zoro work together for once," Nami said.

"What are we going to do Zoro and Sanji are a lot stronger than all of us except Luffy," Ussop said scared.

" We fight them and give Luffy a chance to beat the witch." Nami said.

"O your gonna beat me?" said Carmella.

"Second Gear!" Luffy said " Gumu Gumu no Jet Pistol!" Luffy yelled.

But Carmella dodged it again. "Gumu Gumo no Stamp!" Luffy shouted. Carmella dodged it again but it bounced off the wall then hit her in the back of the head. "Let my friends go!" Luffy yelled.

XXX

Meanwhile Zoro and Brook where trading blows with their swords.

" I see that mischievous look in your eyes Zoro old friend," Brook smiled. " A part of you is still there."

Zoro smiled to let Brook know even though he is not in control he can still here them. Nami was ready to take the kick from Sanji but it stopped mere inches from her face. "Even under the influence of a witch he'll never hit a women" Robin figured.

Nami tested that by hitting his shin with her Clima-Tact. Sanji felt the pain of her Clima-Tact; he fell over but got back up. Sanji then turned and hit Ussop in the nose. Everyone thought Usopp kinda deserved it for trying to hit Sanji in his back.

XXX

Meanwhile Luffy was taking on the witch he had to figure out how to get a good hit he already got one in but that might've been luck. For a witch she was fast. Luffy stretched, pushed himself off the wall and extended his arms but she managed to evade his attacks.

"Na Na Boo Boo you can't hit me!" The witch mocked.

Carmella's mocking wasn't the first part. The more Luffy fought her the more he started to get migraines and the worse his headaches became. He had to figure out a way to in this quick he couldn't let his crew worry about him to much.

" You are feeling dark, Luffy. That isn't me that is making you feel dark."

"Get out of my head!" Luffy yelled.

" This is for trying to find me. All I want is to be left alone and play with my magic, but you people don't believe in a witch having freedom. They also call me a whore."

"You call what your putting them through freedom, forcing them to have emotions and feelings that aren't their own. You claim you want freedom but you hide in a cave if you want freedom you gotta to go out and find your own freedom not manipulate people to make your self happier that will just make them angrier at you! True freedom is being out there somewhere I may be able to help you find it but first you must lift this curse" Luffy said with his hat covering his eyes.

"Shut! up!" Carmella yelled. "You don't know what your talking about! What do you know about it! Everyone loves you! My child hood was a disaster! My father died! My mother hated me! no one would talk to me!" Carmella bellowed. "Tell me even if I did lift the curse even if I did some how find real freedom! What does it matter! When I have no one no one to rely on no one to call friend the closets person I've ever had to a friend is Miette and she hates me! Your just like everyone else you just wanna take me back to the world government! Well I'm not going back to the celestial dragons I earned my freedom when I escaped."


	10. Chapter 10

**The chapter is finally finished and it was thanks to klbubblepop786 that this chapter is finished. He's officially one of the good co-authors I've worked with. Well what I like about this chapter would have to be the master versus pupil fight. Please read and review. **

XXX

Luffy would tell Carmella something about her life and his but the headaches were getting worse. It felt like dragon roars echoing inside his head.

"GAH!" Luffy yelled in pain as he clutched his head.

" Anger, hatred, fear, it will make your head feel like it's on the verge of exploding."

"What are you doing to him witch"! Ussop yelled.

Carmella glared at Usopp and then she disappeared from his sight. She appeared in front of Usopp and grabbed his throat with one hand.

"P...Please don't kill me" Usopp begged.

" Carmella I suggest you put him down at once," Robin said arms crossed.

Carmella just started squeezing tighter and tighter. " I can't hear you. This big nose pirate makes too much noise when he cries to breath."

" Please Carmella don't do this," Miette begged.

" He has very nice skin. It is probably a good thing he hears that his skin is warm, tan, and is perfect for someone who wants to choke him. Maybe I should snap his little neck." Carmella laughed. Robin didn't like how Carmella threatened her Nakama. Robin had to stop this. That's when it happened-she felt something. She felt Carmella moving before she even did.

" I told you, no one can catch me," said Carmella as she disappeared again but was surprised when she felt hands on her body.

She had the creepy feeling someone was touching her.

"Clutch!" Robin shouted as she bent Carmella back. Robin had Carmella right where she wanted her.

"Let me go!" Carmella screamed trying to wriggle out.

"Release the town and our friends" said Robin with a smile.

" You asking me to transmogrify the town to make everyone happy. There's no magic that can make people happy. The only real magic I can do is make everyone sad."

"I'm asking you to allow them to chose their own emotions let them feel real sadness or real happiness not what your forced upon them" said Robin.

Instead of helping Robin Carmella tried getting out of Robin's clutches. But Robin was locked on tight.

" I asked you nicely but now your just making yourself get impatient. Turn everyone back to the way they were."

"What's in it for me"? Carmella whined.

Robin grinned. " Clutch." Another hand wrapped around Robin's Clutch and squeezed Carmella even harder, but it only stayed for a few seconds and then it disappeared.

"You won't break me" Carmella said trying to catch her breath. " Now that I'm aware of what your capable of I will be out of this hold and I will pull out all your hair."

Something from far away stretched out and punched Robin in her nose. It was Luffy! He was smiling and he had a wicked smile on his face.

"Aw crap! Luffy's gone crazy" yelled Ussop.

Luffy turned to Usopp with a mean smile on his face and then heckling laughter.

"Your death shall come long nose" Luffy said in a dark voice that didn't sound like his usual happy go lucky one.

" Luffy, it's me Usopp. We fought against each other one time but we are the closest of friends."

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled as he threw a punch at Usopp.

Usopp dodged the punch by ducking as low as he could go.

Robin realized the desperation of the situation the monster trio are all going to attack them. " We gotta retreat for now."

" Retreat with who? This witch is being mean and taking all our friends away." Usopp said.

"We need to regroup if we stay here we could die" said Robin as she took command of the crew.

Robin was impressed. The usually coward Usopp stood up trying to protect his friend.

"I suggest you leave this cave at once" Carmella said "if you don't come back here for four hours I will then release your friends" said Carmella.

Robin wasn't sure if she could trust anything Carmella said. But witch or not she believed her word could be kept. Robin grabbed Usopp so she could gently pull him out of the cave and get the other not friends to do the same.

"Four hours if they aren't coming down this mountain in four hours I'm coming for you" Robin said over her shoulder.

She could see Carmella put her dirty fingers on Luffy's controlled, mindless shoulders.

"I never break my promises" Carmella said.

" No, your just mad and hate everyone."

"HAHA people hated me first I just returned the hate" said Carmella with a smile.

When Robin left she used her Devil Fruit creating hundreds of hands that blocked the caves exit.

"What should we do?" Nami asked.

"It's simple we wait" said Robin.

" Should we wait her or do we wait outside?" Usopp asked.

"I think we should meet up with Franky first" Brook said.

" Brook is right." Nami said. " That macho pervert needs us."

"Lets go" said Brook.

Brook was the first to walk out of the witches cave.

"Ah it feels good to be out of that cave" Lenny said.

" It would feel better if all of us got out of the cave though." Usopp said.

A loud bang was heard suddenly Ussop ran past everyone screaming to get out of the way. No one knew why he was running that fast.

"It was just a rock Ussop!" Nami yelled.

" Was it?"

"Yes"

Nami and Robin shook their heads. Normally Usopp being a coward would make the crew laugh but with Luffy trapped inside probably still under the control of the witch there was nothing to smile about.

The crew decided to wait in the town bar until time was up. "So what do we do if she doesn't keep her word?" Nami asked.

" We could always make her show me her panties." Brook suggested.

"Shut up!" Nami yelled as she kicked Brook in the head.

Her kick almost cracked Brook's head open. "YOHOHOHO!"

Brook believed his skull had cracked open and if hurt his head so much.

"I think we should sneak in at night and take them back" Nami suggested.

" We only have to wait four hours. That's not enough time to sneak in. And she knew we were coming so I think she knows where we are right now."

"Oh right" Nami said.

" Maybe we should contact Alfie and Odaga to see if they can help." Brook suggested.

"I'll try said" Robin.

XXX

Meanwhile on a anchored, yet floating ship, below deck, Alfie awaken from a much needed rest, while Odaga read the forgotten letter, that Kimmy had written moments before Malcolm arrived with his bloodied friend. Alfie was still weak from that last fight he was in. He remembered every punch, kick, and stab that he received by that Malcolm. He said to no one in particular, "What were those people? No man that I fought before was ever that strong."

Odaga looked at him. "They weren't normal, Alfie. They look like they are human, but they aren't. We were lucky to get out of there alive, especially, you."

Alfie looked down on himself and saw all the bandages. "Did you do this, Odaga?"

"No. Kimmy did. She left with her brother. Well at least that's what I concluded. I was unconscious. She knocked me out to keep me from attacking her brother. I believed she felt responsible for our well being. So that why she did what she did."

"Yeah, how did you came to that conclusion, hmm?" Odaga got up from his bed and gave the letter to him. "That's why. I will be pulling anchor and start sail to the island. We're not that far from shore, anyway." He noticed that Alfie was going to protest. "We still need restock our supplies. Those people must be gone by now." Odaga left to go above deck.

"I suppose," he said as he looked at the letter. The letter, itself, was address to both of them and it read:

**Dear Odaga and Alfie,**

**First, I wanted to thank you for everything. I wish that I could stay and sail the seas with you, but I can't cause I will only put the both of you in danger, which is why Alfie was or will be near death. I hope you both forgive me someday. Please take care and be careful.**

**Your friend forever,**

**Kimmy**

Alfie said out loud, "It looks like I owe you my life, Kimmy." He sighed and tried to get up, but was still too weak. "Well, I guess I'll just stay down here, then."

XXX

Kimmy was awoken up by her brother, "Get up!" She could tell by his tone that he wasn't in the mood for any nonsense. "You are so lucky that the president decided to have me punishing you, instead of Rimachi. He'd seemed very eager to do so, too."

Kimmy sat up on her bed. "So, what's my punishment, then, brother?" She swallowed a lump.

"I need to think on it. Go back to sleep. In the morning, I will tell you. Goodnight, sister."

"Goodnight."

Malcolm walked out of her room and then went to his to go to sleep, too.

"Wake up!" Malcolm yelled as he came into Kimmy's room. "What is it Malcolm" Kimmy said in a tired voice. "Shut up and come on!" Malcolm yelled as he pulled her by her hair and dragged her out the room. "Please let me go! please! please!"Kimmy yelled in desperation .

"Shut it! Malcolm yelled as he back handed her across the face. " I thought of the perfect punishment for someone like you little sis!" He chained her to a platform.

"What are you going to do to me!" Kimmy yelled.

"HAHA! that's for me to know and for you to fine out!" Malcolm laughed with a hahaha! Suddenly all the lights went dark and a door closed with a slam.

"So Malcolm what did you decide as her punishment"? Rimachi asked.

"Nothing" Malcolm replied with a wicked smile.

"The hell you mean nothing!" Rimachi yelled " If your not going to punish her than I will!" Rimachi shouted.

"No you got it wrong my dear friend by nothing I mean nothing physical. I'm going to punish her emotions her psyche. You see that room I placed her in is currently being filled with an hallucinogenic gas and since I always carry around my lucky recorder I managed to capture the voices of her two dear little friends which will be edited and used to make it seem like they betrayed her hahahah! By the time she gets out of there! she will hate those two guys!" Malcolm said with a snicker.

" I love this plan Malcolm. That will teach those boys about trying to befriend our Kimmy and kicking me in the face."

"Hahah! they got you good!" Malcolm laughed. Wow Malcolm I didn't know you could be so cruel I mean it's your sister the president said as a voice was heard. President Malcolm said as he bowed. Malcolm could tell Rimachi why he could torture his sister but he didn't want to.

"So how long has she been in there?" Rimachi asked as the days went by.

"It's been a week now. In three days we'll pretend to rescue her and she will be loyal to only us!" Malcolm yelled.

" Kimmy is a fool and will always be a fool. She believes no matter how bad people are there can be light inside them. Your plan is perfect Malcom."

XXX

Meanwhile with Alfie and Odaga. "Ring Ring, Ring Ring, Ring Ring!

"Ugh! Answer the phone" Alfie said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hello" Odaga said as he answered.

"Hello" said Robin in her mysterious voice.

" Hi Robin. Why are you calling us and what are you wearing?"

"Where in a bit of a situation" said Robin ignoring the other question.

" Have you been sleeping? Have you been eating?" Odaga asked her.

" Yes no need to worry about me but it seems that Luffy, Sanji and Zoro have been mind controlled by a witch named Carmella."

" Really? The teachers who taught us everything and Luffy are being mind controlled? Where are you?"

" We are on an island in the new world. It's called Spike Tail Island."

" Well from where we are now it may take us a whole day to get there unless we find a way to move-"

"Alright. Thanks for the assistance. We'll try to buy some time until you get here" said Robin

Robin hanged up before Odaga could finish what he had to say. " That was rude," Odaga said to no one because that was who he could talk to with no one around.

"Hey! Alfie! Set sail for Spike tail island!" Odaga shouted.

Odaga ran to the front of the boat waiting for Alfie to set sail to the island where they would no doubt see their old crewmates and former captain. However, Alfie wasn't sailing the ship because he didn't have his hands on the helm.

XXX

Meanwhile the straw hats were waiting patiently to see if the witch would keep her word with only two hours left only time will tell. Brook was playing music that wouldn't make everyone fall asleep.

"How much longer Robin?" Nami said with a sigh.

"About an hour and a half. Please be patient miss navigator" Robin said.

" Yeah Nami. Everything is going to be fine. It's not like we haven't gotten through tough spots before." Chopper said.

XXX

Meanwhile Alfie was sitting in the lotus position trying to meditate.

" Dude stop meditating already and help me help our teachers there in some sort of trouble" said Odaga. Alfie with his eyes closed threw his sword in the air blindly. "Whoa! Watch where your throwing that thing!" Odaga shouted.

Alfie was gambling with his life on his throw. Zoro told him about how he was lucky not to have his arm cut off by a sword falling down on his arm. Alfie didn't believe in his luck; what he was doing was different.

It wasn't luck it was his will that kept him alive. When the sword almost landed on his arm he did a wheel with his arm so fast the falling sword seemed to be going slow to him.

" That was pretty cool" said Odaga.

" I still don't have it," Aflie said.

" Let me try," Odaga said.

" No. This is something that can only be done by someone with a warriors-"

Odaga went ahead and did it without Alfie's permission.

"I did it!" Odaga said excitedly.

Alfie wanted Odaga to scream bloody murder when he threw his sword in the air. Alfie of course didn't want Odaga to get hurt but he didn't want him to upstage the captain of the ship.

"What!" Alfie shouted "I've been trying to master it all day long but you do it in one attempt your luck is still good as ever."

" I may be lucky but Robin is in trouble. I got a call from her saying she's in danger at some place called Spike Tail Island. I need you to get to the helm so we can sail there."

" Well lets go I hope we aren't to late." Alfie pulled up his pants, they fell down when he was in the lotus position and walked to the helm.

XXX

Meanwhile on Spike tail island. "Times up." Robin said " now we gotta wait and see if Luffy, Sanji and Zoro come down the mountain if we don't see them in Ten minutes then where going up."

No one in the crew heard her but Carmella laughed from inside the mountain.

" HAHAHAHA! That idiot believed me! Now Luffy, Zoro , Sanji I order you to go destroy the town!" Carmella laughed and shouted.

Zoro and Sanji followed the witches orders first and ran out of the cave to destroy the town. But Luffy wasn't moving. Carmella ordered him again to move but Luffy just wouldn't move.

"What the hell!" Carmella shouted as she tried pushing Luffy out the door. Luffy stretched his right hand out while Carmella wasn't looking. Little did she know that Luffy took something precious.

Sanji and Zoro were going to destroy the town like Carmella told them to do. They were running like cheetah's.

Look! It's Sanji and Zoro." Ussop pointed out.

Robin was the only one who could see they were still possessed. She needed to use her Flower Flower fruit to stop the two of them. She tried to use it on Zoro but he broke free with his massive strength.

Zoro continued running towards Robin with two swords in his hand and that one sword he always keeps in his mouth. That way he holds his sword was the only thing left about Zoro. Zoro tried to cut Robin but it turned out to be a flower clone as it disappeared in a slew of petals.

Sanji ran at full speed and-something he would never do if he wasn't being controlled-kicked his foot at Nami. However, Chopper turned into his third big muscular form to fight Sanji.

Chopper knew he couldn't beat Sanji in the long run but he could at least slow him down until Robin came up with a plan. Chopper even allowed Sanji to kick him so hard in the stomach he fell on his knees. Chopper struggled to get back up.

Sanji put the tip of his knee on Chopper's chin and then he pulled his foot back to kick Chopper into the ground! Chopper winced in pain as he felt his face smash into the ground. Usopp pulled back his giant slingshot to help Chopper.

" Firebird Star!" Ussop shouted as he shot his attack at Sanji.

His attack came in the form as a burning Phoenix. But Sanji's haki allowed him to dodge it. Usopp forgot about how Sanji could use Haki.

"We don't stand a chance!" Ussop cried.

Sanji ran up to Usopp doing a roundhouse kick. Usopp was lucky to not have his face broken by Sanji's kick when he was saved by Odaga blocking the kick from out of nowhere.

" Hi Usopp." Odaga said to his old crewmate.

Sanji switched from Usopp to Odaga.

XXX

Meanwhile Alfie saved Nami and Robin from Zoro. "Guys where's Luffy?" Alfie asked.

" He's inside the cave, Alfie," Brook said.

" Okay. You guys go rescue my former captain and I'll handle my teacher."

" You can't beat Zoro. He's a swordsman demon." Nami said.

" I know. I also know all his techniques so he can't kill me. Besides, you should be more worried about what could happen to Luffy."

"He's Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuper right!" Franky yelled as he started running for the cave.

" Be careful you two." Robin warned as she started running as well.

"We will!" The two of them yelled in harmony.

" And remember to not beat your teachers too badly. Their still your friends." Nami said.

"Tell that to them" Alfie said as he parried another attack from zoro

" Believe me when I tell you this. Running away from them is more dangerous than fighting them head on so don't lose your battle." Usopp warned.

"Thanks for the heads up now go help Luffy." Odaga said as he blocked another kick from Sanji.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well after needing the help of two authors I finally managed to finish this chapter. Once again thank you everyone who is still reading this story that is still reading to this chapter. I hope none of you mind that in the future a third crewmate will be added to Odaga and Alfie's crew. That's the only thing I can tell you. Please read and review. **

XXX

It was Odaga's development that would help him be almost as strong as Sanji.

"Collier shoot!" Odaga yelled as he got a hit in on Sanji's chest.

Odaga had a good chuckle about that until Sanji came at him to attack again. Sanji used the exact same attack, only much stronger and faster due to his higher level of skill, strength, and experience. Odaga managed to jump back from the kick but the force of it sent a gust of wind that sent him flying.

"Don't get cocky!" Sanji snapped at him. "You've still got a lot of shit to learn!"

Odaga was lucky Sanji taught him how to land if he was high in the air. He landed neatly and then tried for another attack.

Odaga wasn't having an easy, painless time with Sanji. To put it simply, Sanji was whooping his ass. In the short time Odaga fought him he was almost burned and was hit so hard a few of his bones were broken. Sanji was definitely NOT going easy on him. He as sure that Odaga would only get better if he was pushed to the limit.

XXX

Alfie was having a duel with Zoro and although he wasn't as strong he was faster than his former teacher and he could use that to his advantage. He sent a series of fast but not very powerful attacks Zoro's way, but Zoro either dodged or parried all of them.

" This is a move you taught me, sensei. If you were anything like your old self you could stop." Alfie said.

Zoro's eyes flashed. "You're seriously challenging ME?"

Alfie moved fast around Zoro trying to not get spotted by him. Zoro saw him easily and waited for the perfect moment to strike.

"Santoryu!" Zoro shouted as he sent a fierce attack towards Alfie.

Alfie yelped and leapt out of the way.

Alfie charged at Zoro. " One Sword Style Lions Song!" Alfie shouted as he sent a fierce attack towards Zoro.

"Heh! You'll have to do better than that!" Zoro parried the attack somehow and Sent Alfie skidding backward on his feet.

The next thing Alfie knew his teacher put all his swords but one back in and was fighting with that one sword.

' _Is he mocking me_?' Alfie thought to himself.

Zoro was the first to charge to Alfie and swung his sword at his pupil. Alfie dodged out the way.

" Yeah! Didn't think I would learn how to dodge? Well like you said to me on the first day of my training...I learn fast."

Alfie sent another fierce attack towards Zoro. Alfie was precise on where he wanted to swing his sword at his sensei.

Alfie aimed for Zoros legs.

He slid down and slashed his sword towards Zoro's feet, but he ended up using his sword to block Zoro when he slashed down at Alfie. Alfie tried to over power his former master in a struggle for dominance.

" Your not stronger than me!" Zoro shouted.

It was true; Alfie was getting stronger, but he wasn't THAT strong yet. Far from it.

"I will surpass you!" Alfie screamed as he applied more pressure.

" I can lift over 300 kg with one hand. The most you could ever lift was 23 kg because you spent more time reading books than training."

"So?!" Alfie demanded angrily. "Being smart is just as important as being strong!"

Alfie said that because before Zoro became his teacher he survived by being subtle and living on his wits. He was very fond of gaining knowledge.

"It's not about strength of body! It's about strength of mind!" Alfie shouted as he parried zoros sword to the side than rolled out the way.

Zoro gritted his teeth and swung at Alfie with surprising speed. Zoro's sword slash went right through Alfie's leg. The pain was excruciating. Alfie gritted his teeth and did his best to just bear it. He was going to have to do more than bear with it if he wanted to stop the next a ttack Zoro tried.

_'What do I do_?' He asked himself silently, thinking as quickly as he could.

He was too busy thinking with his mind he forgot he could move his legs. He yelped when Zoro nearly cut his legs. He put his hand on the wound Zoro hurt him just to see how much he was bleeding. He was bleeding a bit more than he had hoped.

Alfie was gritting his teeth and sweating. This was a sign Zoro was trying to break out of his mind control.

" Zoro?"

He froze for a second, not sure whose voice that was that he'd just heard. Alfie's glistening eyes never stopped looking at his struggling sensei. Zoro gritted his teeth there was one thing that kept him from becoming a shell of Carmella it was his past-his dreams, too.

The greatest swordsman would never lose this way. He refused to be beaten. He'd promised after his first fight with Mihawk that he would never be defeated again! And then Zoro felt something warm around his torso. He looked down to see what in the hell it was. It was the spirit of Kuina coming to remind him of himself. At first she was happy and smiling and then she hit him with her wooden sword.

He remembered vividly how hard he struggled to beat her, how upset she had been that she was a woman and that her father didn't think she could ever be a great swordsman. He then remembered the promise they'd made each other, that one of them would one day be the greatest swordsman ever.

_'I can't fulfill that promise if I lose here_...' he thought to himself.

After that he remembered the pain in his head. "Ouch! you crazy women!" Zoro yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Seriously, what the heck was that for?!" he demanded, still rubbing his head.

" Listen to what I have to say, Zoro. I know you, Zoro. Don't you realize who I am?"

" Y...Your Kuina but your dead you shouldn't be here it's just that witch playing tricks on me again. " Zoro said as more and more of the real Zoro came out.

" Come on Zoro! Fight it! I know you can!" Alfie shouted.

"No! Who the hell are you?!"

" Fight Zoro!"

" I'm fucking trying."

Zoro had the biggest migraine in his head. He felt like sharp teeth were biting through his brain. It hurt far worse than most things did. Not as bad as the scar Mihawk gave him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoro yelled as he broke free from the witches control than fell over.

" It's good to have you back, Zoro. Now all we have to do is free Sanji from the witch's control."

"You go. I'm going to go help the crew with Luffy. They can't handle him" Zoro said as he ran off in the wrong direction.

Alfie would have followed his sensei but he had to be sure Odaga wasn't having his face broken by mind controlled Sanji.

XXX

Odaga was trading blows with Sanji trying to figure out how to snap him out of it.

" I never wanted to train you." Sanji told Odaga.

"Liar!" Odaga shouted.

" I'm serious. I knew no doubt you would grow up to be just like me and it made me so sick I almost puked in my mouth. The only reason I trained you was Nami and Robin told me too."

"No! That's Impossible!" Odaga shouted.

Sanji opened his mouth making a smile that looked both sinister and scary. That was NOT Sanji's smile. That was just a smile of someone who use to be Sanji before a witch controlled him. It freaked Odaga out, if he were being totally honest with himself. Odaga couldn't just shrug off that unpleasant site from his eyes. Sanji's smile was giving Odaga the chance he needed to fight him.

Odaga gave Sanji a hard kick to the rib. "Come on Sensei! You gotta snap out of it!" Odaga shouted as he repeatedly kicked Sanji again and again.

Every time Odaga kicked Sanji few drops of blood dripped from his nose.

"I don't wanna keep hurting you like this Sanji so just please snap out of it!" Odaga shouted.

When Sanji didn't listen to Odaga the pupil almost kicked him one more time, but Sanji disappeared before Odaga's eyes.

"Where'd he go?" Odaga asked as he looked around.

Odaga didn't see Sanji coming when he attacked him but he did see his foot as it went into his face. Odaga felt his nose start to break from the force of the kick. It was lucky for Odaga it was nothing like what Sanji use to do to him.

Odaga tried to regain his senses and finish's this fight before Sanji killed him. Before Odaga could make such a move he saw his sensei smile at him. Odaga felt something sinister in Sanji's smile.

"Sanji! Come on; snap out of it! How are you gonna please the ladies if your being controlled by some witch!" Odaga shouted.

Odaga could always make Sanji do things when he mentioned ladies. One time he wanted to go to a restaurant on an island but Sanji said he couldn't go-one mention of pretty waitresses and Sanji took him there. That didn't seem to be the case with Sanji being mind controlled.

' _Damn I'm running out of Ideas,' _Odaga thought to himself. ' _If I can only hold him off till the witch is dealt with he should revert back to normal soon.' _

Odaga just hoped he could hold Sanji off long enough for his crewmates to beat the witch. He was certain they wouldn't go down easily against her, but if she was controlling their captain Luffy it would take all of them to stop her. There was also the risky business of them being controlled by the witch before they could stop Luffy.

" What's you thinking about over there!" Sanji sneered.

" Sanji...is that really you?" Odaga wasn't sure if the person he was listening to was the real Sanji. The only way he could be sure was asking Sanji a question only he knew.

" When is the best time to catch Miss Nami in the shower?" Odaga asked.

" NAMI!"

" Yes! Your back Sanji!" Odaga yelled. The first thing Odaga wanted to do was hug his sensei for coming back to reality but that would look a little strange for him.

"Wanna tell me what the hell is going on" Sanji said.

" Some witch tried to take over your mind but you beat her at that mind control." Odaga said.

"Is everyone alright?" Sanji asked.

" Not really, Sanji," Odaga said. " You kicked me with your legs a few time, I kicked you, and I don't even know if the rest of the crew can handle that witch after what she did to you."

" ROBIN-Chawn! Nami-Swan!" Sanji yelled as he noodle legged his legs up the mountain.

" He sure is fast when it comes to woman," Odaga said.

XXX

Meanwhile at the witch's cave, Luffy was behind some cavern. He was waiting to strike the witch whenever he felt like he was ready. Carmella noticed that Luffy took something precious from her. "Now, Luffy, be a good boy and return the item that you took. Stealing is bad, you know."

Luffy's headaches are getting worse by the minute. "I need to put the end to this, now."

"Oh, Luffy, darling, I know your headaches are getting worse. You need to let go! Stop fighting it! Embrace your power within, Luffy! It's the only way to stop your pain!"

Luffy just ignored her and waited He waited for his friends to come for him. He didn't want to hurt them but if the witch could still control him he could very well do it.

The screams and shouts of Luffys name came running up the hill.

" Luffy!" One of his friends shout.

" No one's home so go away!" Carmella shouts back.

" We know your holding Luffy in here!" Some memories came back to Luffy. The person calling for him was Alfie.

" What the hell! are you talking about!" Carmella screamed.

" By all means keep lying to us Luffy isn't here. All its going to do is make us beat you up harder when we find you."

"Oh yeah! Well bring it on! I told you Luffy isn't here so he isn't!" Carmella yelled.

Carmella was so nervous that the crew were going to see she was lying she bit her lips. For Carmella it wasn't now about finding the right idea but using the right spell.

Luffy heard his friends all he had to do his sneak out unnoticed by the young witch but how could he escape with all the pain going through his head? The pain was getting worse and worse

" What is happening to me?!" Luffy shouted unable to keep his voice down. The pain was unbearable.

The witch couldn't stand hearing Luffy make all that pain. She wanted to use a spell that would silence his voice. She twirled her hands in the air until a pink aura surrounded them.

"Hold still so I can blast ya!" Carmella shouted.

Luffy stood still just like Carmella told him too...it was weird.

"Uh thanks" Carmella said slightly confused.

With that she charged at Luffy howling like a beast.

"LOLOLOLOLLOL!" Carmella screamed.

Carmella was an inch close to Luffy's face...when Robins Hand grabbed her arm from out of nowhere. This wasn't one of her hands from using her Devil Fruit. It was Robins real hand and she was angry. When Robin was angry she was tough.

Robin punched Carmella hard in the face. Carmella never thought a crewmate like Robin could make her fall.

" That's what you get for lying to us."

"I didn't lie Sanji and Zoro came out didn't they" "and I don't Remember saying i'd free them when I let them go" Carmella said with a smile as she rubbed her nose.

" It's true what they say about you." Alfie said walking inside with Odaga. " You really are a witch."

"Am not" Carmella said.

" If your not a witch what are you?" Odaga asked.

"I am a Sorceress" Carmella said with pride. " If I wanted to I could make you two my slaves."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank klbubblepop786 and 4fireking for posting this chapter and know that we need ****your help before we post the next chapter. We are so needy for reviews. I'm not demanding you review but please review because it hurts when we don't get reviews for our chapters. Thank you and I hope you enjoy chapter 12. **

XXX

Alfie relied on his eyes to get out of the way each time Carmella tried to blast him. Robin attempted to capture Carmella with her power.

" Seis Fleur: Twist!"

"Gah!" Carmella shouted in pain.

Robin's attack Seis Fluer: Twist got her.

"Way to go! Robin!" Nami shouted.

Robin appreciated her nakama's compliment but the battle wasn't over yet.

"Don't get cocky!" Carmella said with a huff.

" You lost and Luffy is coming back to the ship with us." Alfie said.

"No one is going anywhere!"

Nico used her Devil Fruit to grow a hand that smacked Carmella. She did it because she believed she was the one who shouted.

"Why the hell did you smack me for!" Carmella said as she rubbed her face.

Odaga and Alfie were the only ones to see and hear who was doing the shouting. And they were shocked at who it was. Luffy was gone and he was replaced by someone bad.

"W...w...what the hell is happening here?" Ussop asked in fear.

Luffy was replaced by a samurai in a heavy white kimono.

"This is your day of death" the samurai said as he charged at them.

Most of the crewmates backed away from the samurai, but Alfie unsheathed and met the samurai with his Kurinda. The Samurai proved to be more than a match for Alfie as he forced Alfie back into the defensive.

" One Sword-Style Whirlwind!"

"Flash Step" The Samurai said as he moved faster than anyone could perceive with their eyes and dodged the whirlwind attack. " Secret technique of the Dragon Clan: Dragon Claw Cutter!" The Samurai whispered as three giant claw like cuts appeared on Alfie's back making him bleed profusely.

He was one tough samurai.

" Is this your doing!?" Odaga asked Carmella.

" Don't look at me because there's a samurai in here, jerk. I never met this guy before and I don't have him under my control."

" This isn't time to squabble" Zoro said as he charged at the samurai.

The samurai didn't flinch when Zoro charged at him; he parried Zoros attack with the flick of a wrist.

He was good.

" I think we should retreat and regroup" Franky suggested.

" Silly Franky," Alfie said with a cocky grin. " A real swordsman fights till his last breath."

" Yeah, and look at where that got you." Odaga said bringing up Haytham and Malcom.

"Low blow dude" Alfie said with is head down shame.

" Sorry." Odaga quickly patted Alfie's back.

"Take me with you!" Carmella shouted as she dodged a strike from the samurai.

" It doesn't take a good samurai to know your not good enough to face me." The samurai said to Carmella.

"Oh yeah!" Carmella shouted as she blasted the samurai with purple orbs "Witches are alot more powerful than samurai!" Carmella screamed.

The samurai stood his ground against the witches blast.

"Guys go get out of here please" Luffy's voice said leaking out of the samurai.

The samurai knew what he was going to do to Luffy...he knew the way to turn their captain into a dark warrior. He had to kill his closets companion.

" Luffy, did you know there was a time where Gol D. Rogers almost killed every member of his entire crew?" The samurai asked. " Of course Gol D. Roger is not the king of person who would hurt anyone on his crew, it was all my father. When Gol D. Rogers defeated my father and put him in a condition he could never recover from...I swore the next pirate who was close enough to become the next Pirate King I would CUT THROUGH ALL THEIR BODY PARTS!"

" I won't let you!" Luffy stretched his arms out before his hands turned into metal.

" Come on Luffy! You can't let that loser beat you!" Zoro shouted.

Luffy was going to use the moves he learned in the two years he and his crew separated. His moves were so powerful they could even hurt Smoker, a Marine Luffy couldn't even land a punch on until the timeskip.

He began attacking with everything he had.

"Gomu Gomu no! Red Hawk! Luffy shouted as he punched himself in the face.

The entire crew gasped when Luffy punched himself.

"That hurt you dumbass!" the samurai yelled.

"He's gone insane!" Ussop cried.

" He was never sane to begin with," Odaga said straightforward.

"Don't just stand there we need to help him!" Nami shouted.

Odaga didn't have any other choice. If he fought the well trained samurai he might be decapitated by his sword but if he did nothing he knew Nami had something that would make his head explode.

"Looks like we got no choice!" Odaga said as he charged.

Odaga's left leg was his strongest so he knee-kicked the samurai with it.

"Surely that's not all you got!" The samurai shouted as he head-butted Odaga in the face.

" Not Odaga's face!" Alfie shouted.

"Oh no! That's all he has!" Zoro shouted.

If Odaga's face didn't hurt so much he would say " Thanks guys" sarcastically. The samurai shot a massive blast towards the crew.

" Somebody save us!" Usopp shouted.

"No one knows we are here!" Alfie shouted.

The only ones with the power to stop this blast had to be a Pacifista.

" HAHAAH! Your all pathetic!" The samurai yelled.

The samurai didn't stay in this cave anymore. He disappeared leaving the crew to get through the blast by themselves with no one to fight.

"Damn!" Alfie shouted.

"Come on lets move!" Zoro shouted.

" Ladies first!" Nami shouted running towards the exit.

"Age before beauty yohohoho" Brook shouted as he ran pass her.

Nami didn't have time to argue about Brook's cowardice. She ran after Brook to get out of the cave, the same purpose Brook was running for.

" Hey _guys! wait for me!" Carmella shouted. _

_' Unbelievable,'_ Alfie thought when Carmella ran after Nami and Brook.

Usopp ran so fast he caught up with Brook and Nami in just five seconds. The samurai wasn't going to let the last seven crewmates leave.

"Sorry pals but you fellas ain't going anywhere" The samurai said as he blocked the exit preventing the last seven from leaving.

"Just Who the hell are you anyway" Sanji said while lighting a cigarette.

"Me? why my Name is Rikanu!" The samurai yelled. " And I'm gonna kill ya!"

"RUN!" Usopp yelled in terror.

Sanji wasn't laughing at the samurai's death threat.

" You guys go! I got this," Sanji said as he fixed his tie.

" No! You run away and I'll handle him."

"Don't be stupid!"

The person trying to fight in Sanji's place was Zoro.

"Look here Moss head! You need to protect the crew as the first mate it's your job to keep the crew safe while the captain in incapacitated so let me handle this!" Sanji shouted.

Zoro spoke with his weapons and muscles instead of his responsibilities. Zoro clashed blades with the beast that has taken his captain. The samurai saw Zoro was gutsy.

" You got guts I'll give you that," the samurai said as he sent a massive slash wave at Zoro. Zoro defended himself with the sword Wado Ichimonji.

" Ah the Wado Ichimonji that's a nice blade. I killed the last person who wielded that blade."

Zoro didn't like to hear killing and the Wado Ichimonji in the same sentence. And boy was he pissed. He sent a sword slash so powerful Mihawk wouldn't have done it any better. The Samurai struggled against it.

Zoro was not good at blocking, but when it came to counter striking he was better than Luffy.

" You've won this round swordsmen but you have not yet won the war!" Rikanu yelled as Zoro overpowered him and sent him crashing into a wall.

" You won, sensei!"

"He won't go down that easily." Zoro said as he looked around.

"The battle might not be over," Sanji muttered.

Alfie paid attention to what Zoro said and looked.

" Look out!" Zoro shouted as he pushed Alfie out of the way of a giant falling rock from the ceiling.

Zoro turned around...the samurai disappeared from the wall. " Don't lose focus" Zoro stated to Alfie.

Zoro's advise was what made Alfie continue his focus for the samurai.

"Alfie go and lead everyone to safety. I'll do one last attack and come right behind you but I can't do it with everyone still in the cave so go now!" Zoro demanded as he put the legendary bandana on his head.

Alfie believed he could help his sensei defeat the samurai, but someone had to get the others out.

"R...Right! I'm on it," Alfie said.

Alfie was right on the tail of all his nakama. For a moment Alfie entered a part of the cave where he couldn't see anything, dark as a sea with no beckon. After Alfie could see again...he heard and then saw someone crying.

" Hey are you alright?" Alfie asked.

It was Odaga who was crying. Why he was crying Alfie had no idea until...he saw Robin injured on the ground.

Alfie loved Robin...seeing her harmed was enough to make him want to bash Odaga's head against the wall if what happened to Robin was his fault.

Hey are you alright Alfie said

Alfie looked closer at Robin. He hasn't looked this close since he sharpens his swords-this time he was looking for where Robin was hurt.

" Where does it hurt?" Alfie asked.

" I was hurt by something I couldn't see. I was trying to protect Odaga from that thing and didn't have time to blossom any hands." Robin showed her what attacked her. It was a small cut on her waist and she was bleeding slowly.

"Alright lets get this bandaged up" Alfie said as he ripped off his sleeve and wrapped it around her wrist.

" Robin, I'm sorry!" Odaga cried.

"Why are YOU sorry?" Alfie asked.

Alfie paid attention to what Zoro said and looked. Alfie at first was a little angry at Odaga for letting Robin get hurt, but he forgave him because Robin was still alive and he didn't want to turn their friendship into another Zoro and Sanji thing.

" Come on we need to get moving can you still walk Robin?" Odaga asked in concern.

" I tried to stand...I tried blooming lots of hands to push me out of the cave...none of it worked." She said weakly.

" Don't worry I'll get you out," Odaga said as he lifted Robin piggyback and started heading out.

Alfie was glad to see Odaga had recovered all his strength and could carry Robinc out of the cave by himself. He was just hoping Zoro will make it out. There was no doubt that Zoro was a good swordsman; he would always be a good swordsman to Alfie.

But that samurai was stronger than anyone they've ever faced not only that but that samurai was also Luffy could the kill one without killing the other that's the question plaguing Alfie's mind right now.

" Come on lets get you to out of here," Alfie said as he took the lead.

" Yeah, let's get off this whole island." Odaga said.

" Where did the others go?" Alfie asked.

" We're right here." Franky said not to far away. He waved his mechanical right hand for Alfie to come closer.

Alfie was so happy to see his old crewmates he waved and ran gracefully towards them.

"Guys!"

Alfie was so happy to see his crewmates after getting out of the cave-unharmed even after fighting the witch-he thought he would cry like a baby.

"Come on man don't cry like a whimp" Odaga teased.

Alfie was sure he could cry like a wimp and it wouldn't change how he was Odaga's captain.

"Hey Alfie" Odaga said as he suddenly got serious.

" What is it?" Alfie asked in concern.

"H...How do you think Kimmy is doing right now do you think she's happy do you think she is thinking about us" Odaga asked.

" I couldn't say I just wish we were stronger that way none of our friends will ever get taken again." Alfie said as a single tear came to his eye.

" Can't we ask the Strawhats?" Odaga asked.

" No way we can't rely on them for everything if we do we'd never get stronger we're gonna fine Kimmy ourselves and bring her back to us we'll get stronger and gather a crew along the way but there is no way in hell where sailing to the End without Kimmy on our ship" Alfie spoke.

" We have to save her as soon as we leave this island" Odaga said.

" How! We don't even know where she is how can we save someone if we can't even find them!" Alfie said raising his voice a little.

" Yeah your right but lets make a vow right now that we will save her one day and will never forget about her got it" Odaga said sternly.

" Yeah I got it she was supposed to be our first crewmate but we where to weak to protect her" Alfie said.

" I'm glad" Odaga said.

" Just don't bring the straw hats into this they have there own problems with there captain being possessed by some sort of Samurai we can't bring them in on our problems when theirs just might be worse"

Little did they both know Robin was awoke the whole time and heard everything. She said nothing to them about it. Robin knew what it was like to feel weak at times and not be able to tell the people close to her what her problems were.

Robin decided to keep silent and just help them any way whether they ask for it or not knowing that the captain would be pissed if they saved him before helping them. Robin decided to discuss with the rest of the crew later.

Zoro came back to the ship to check on Robin. Alfie and Odaga were sitting very close to Robin.

" Uh you two have been to spending to much time with that Ero-cook" Zoro said with a shake of his head.

" Sanji?! That reminds me..." Odaga quickly got up and went on a search for Sanji.

"Oi! Sanji! Where are you! Odaga yelled.

" Try looking at the places where there are lots of hot girls with big boobs." Alfie told Odaga.

"Brilliant!" Odaga said. " I knew there had to be a reason your the Captain" Odaga said as he searched for Sanji in a sea of breasts.

Alfie sighed. " He does realize that looking for places with big breasted girls makes him a deviant, doesn't he?"


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter we've only broke over a thousand words my co-author and I. There is no dark Luffy in this chapter so if any of you don't want to read it that's fine. But you might miss something good. Please read and review. **

XXX

Alfie had to search for Nami for himself even though he was probably injured after fighting his sensei and a samurai. Technically his sensei fought the samurai more than him but he didn't just stand there watching his sensei try to pummel the samurai to the ground.

" Hey! Nami!" Alfie said as he finally found her out on the deck.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Can you drop me and Odaga on the next island?" Alfie asked.

" Don't you two already have a ship?" Nami got up and looked at Alfie with a look that would make his eyes shrink and lose control of his bladder. " Alfred P.—"

" We can take him to the next island." Alfie recognized that voice. It was Nami and his captain Monkey D. Luffy."Oh and Alfie when you gather a crew we'll be waiting to see who's stronger" Luffy said as he walked to go find Chopper.

Finding a crew stronger than Luffy's was Alfie's ambition. His crew could take on every member of the marine's at once, go against Giants, and fight even when all their strength is gone.

"I promise Captain my crew will surpass yours" Alfie said as he gave a silent vow to himself.

Alfie had different ways to make sure he remembered the vows he makes. No one knew those ways but he and way he did it was slashing what he had to remember with his blades. So he did just that. Being smart Alfie knew not to stupidly get his swords dirty by writing in the dirt. There was only one thing to do, had to cut it on sticks. Of course he couldn't write the whole thing down, but he could write letter after letter on one stick at a time.

XXX

Girls used to be the ones who were treated weak and helpless; but after years of evolution girls have become so strong they can lift heavy pieces of woods.

In one island there were all kinds of strong girls, but only one was strong thanks to the help of a Devil Fruit. This girl was Pamela Armen and she was the strongest for a reason for her devil is...it gives her super strength. No matter how heavy things were to people she could lift them. The Hercules, Hercules fruit gives her such immense strength she can lift a navy battleship without breaking a sweat.

Despite being overwhelming strong she was pretty scrawny. Her hair was blond and short because she had to keep it short in work where she was the bouncer at a bar anyone new to town didn't expect some one so small to be a bouncer. Anyone new to town didn't expect some one so small to be a bouncer.

A snarly group of Pirates came walking in like the own the place yelling and shouting.

" Hey! Barkeep! Bring some whiskey over here!" A hefy man yelled wearing a red captains jacket and a black pirate cap.

"Sorry sir! We're all out of whiskey but we do have rum and sake" the barkeep said with a smile.

" Did I ask for sake or rum?! I want! whiskey! So I better get it in the next four minutes or else things will get wild!"

"Excuse me sir! but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," Pamela said as she glared at the pirate captain.

"Hahahah! that brat is standing up to Captain Redd is she brave or stupid it's hard to tell!" A group of pirates laughed.

"Get out of here brat this ain't a place for kids" Redd said with a sneer as he turned around.

" I ain't no damn kid!" Pamela yelled as she kicked Captain Redd in the back of the leg breaking it.

"AGHA! Redd yelled as he held his leg in pain.

"Get the little bitch! the pirates yelled.

To Pamela pirates weren't very smart—and anyone who thinks they can beat her with small knives and cutlasses are jokes.

A pirate tried stabbing her with a small dagger but the blade just bent against her dense skin.

" Herculean Head butt!" Pamela yelled as she headbutted the pirate in the nose making him bleed profusely.

" Screw you, girl!" Another pirate yelled slashing his cutlass at her.

Pamela bent back dodging the blade on reflex than delivered a swift uppercut to the pirate breaking his jaw. Having his jaw broken was worse than having a leg broken.

" Wow these guys sure are persistent," Pamela said to her self as she dodged another cutlass. Then she heard the sound of a gun cocking as a pirate held a gun to the back of her head.

"Don't move ya broad or I'll blow your head clean off," the pirate said with a sneer.

Pamela sighed.

"Ahahah! Looks like your all out of tricks now" the pirate sneered "all you can do is sigh like an idiot now! Hahahah how the mighty have fallen!" The pirate laughed.

Pamela just stomped the ground. " What the hell no need to throw a tantrum brat!" The pirates laughed.

Suddenly the floor began cracking suddenly the pirates found themselves falling through the floor. It looked like all the pirates were defeated.

" Well that was easy." Pamela said as she dusted her hands off. She then looked up and saw Alfie and Odaga in the door looking awe struck. "Close your mouth or it will get stuck that way." Pamela said with a smile.

"Join! my crew!" Alfie shouted excitedly.

"I like your excitement but I have a job to do here. Why don't you guys come in for some drinks" Pamela said with a smile.

"Come on It will be loads of fun" Alfie said excitedly.

" Stop talking to me." Pamela said coldly.

"Please?" Alfie said with a smile.

" If you don't shut up I'll rip your damn tongue out!" Pamela screeched.

"Come on Alfie I don't think she wants to join" Odaga said.

Odaga grabbed his captain's right arm and tried dragging him out of the place Pamela worked. But Alfie was determined to have Pamela on his crew. " Join our crew! See the world! Make new friends! Have adventures! Come on and join us!"

" Pamela!" Another person shouted at Pamela.

" Shut up already!" Pamela screeched.

Little did Pamela know the person who called her was her boss and he wasn't happy. Pamela's boss had little hairs on his brawny arms and wore glasses.

"Pamela! yyyyyyyyyyyyyour! FIRED!" Her boss yelled.

" I told you she was going to get fired," one of the male customers whispered to his male friend.

"She was pretty bad at this job" his friend whispered back.

" She breaks more stuff in this restaurant than she gets paid for."

"I can hear you!" Pamela shouted.

Everyone quiet down and went back to eating their meals.

"Soooooo since your fired wanna join my crew" Alfie said with a smile.

Pamela looked at Alfie and said " I hate pirates, your all so weak. If I want to be in a crew battle with you than you have to fight me in combat without any weapons and win."

" Sounds simple enough" Alfie said with a smile.

"That guy as a death wish" came a voice from somewhere.

" Who said that?!" Odaga yelled trying to draw out who said that. " My captain Alfie is stronger than any of you can imagine. He's even better without the use of his swords."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAH!" laughed everyone in the bar.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter was finished by my co-author and I. I would also like to thank ****Yayaya1234 for editing this chapter so it doesn't have as many spelling errors and dare I admit it the author has helped make the chapter more exciting. Still no evil Luffy; evil Luffy is far away which makes this story probably going to lose it's excitement. I wouldn't advise reading this chapter the same day you read the last one. Please read and review. **

XXX

Alfie and Pamela walked out of the bar.

"Don't cry when you lose!" Pamela said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Ditto to what you say, only it's you who shouldn't cry when you lose." Alfie said passing his swords to Odaga.

"Lets go!" Pamela said as she taunted Alfie to attack her.

Alfie punched like he was cleaving with his swords.

Pamela ducked the attack then followed up with a knee towards Alfie's mid-section.

Alfie's midsection was strong even when Pamela punched him with her Hercule, Hercule strength.

"_Dang that usually ends it I guess he's stronger than your average Jack-a-s-s_" Pamela thought to herself.

Alfie hoped his right hand had enough strength to take Pamela down.

"Take this!" Alfie shouted as he punched Pamela in the face.

"Ugh! It's on now!" Pamela yelled as she punched Alfie back

One punch from Pamela's fist and Alfie was trying to hold back coughing up blood.

"What's the matter tough guy give up!" Pamela yelled

Alfie tried to remember what made him so strong, and then he remembered how fast he was when he and Odaga were racing.

Alfie moved at speeds faster than anyone could keep up with and punched Pamela in the stomach. It was like her stomach said yes to his fist.

Pamela got pushed back a good distance but otherwise she was okay.

Alfie expected her to be angry but she was too busy getting back into a fight to look angry.

Pamela was happier than ever never in her life as someone been able to stand up to her like the man in front of her was

" I'm not holding back today."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" they both yelled at the same time as they rocked each other in the face

No one had no idea how much pain they both felt in their face.

After nearly an hour of trading blows the crowd died down quite a bit. It wasn't because they were bored, it was just shocking seeing the blood coming out of Alfie and Pamela's bodies.

They were both panting as they struggled to catch their breaths. "I...I win" Alfie said as he kicked Pamela in the stomach with all the strength he had left.

"No I win" Pamela said as she punched Alfie in the chest before falling over in a heap on the ground.

Odaga didn't know if his captain was going to get back up, but he wasn't surprised to see Pamela in the same position as his captain.

"I think someone should count down when he's going to get back up," someone in the crowd whispered.

"Don't bother. All it takes is one punch from Pamela and we know he's going to die." Another person in the crowd whispered. " Pamela is strong, that's why she gave up her family and her old life to be a bouncer."

"10! 9!" Someone started yelling.

Pamela hated the numbers 1-10 counting down to zero. That sound was something she never wanted to hear ever again. It was all something that happened in her past, and that was something she kept to herself.

Pamela told Alfie because she thought he was unconscious. "You may be a pirate but you're pretty tough. Before I punched you I thought you were cute; you have this face that seems to get manlier every time I punch you. If you really are strong-"

"Alfie's strong!" Odaga yelled at Pamela.

"Th...Th...Thanks for the complement does that mean you'll join us after all" Alfie said with a smile.

" Join pirates? What do you two pirates do and is there more pirates on your crew?"

"We go on adventures of course and nope it's just the three of us" Alfie said as he pointed to himself, Odaga and then Pamela.

" You still haven't defeated me yet."

"You haven't beat me either" Alfie said with a grin.

"You flatter yourself too much. The only reason my strength hasn't punched your heart out of your rib cage is I chose not to. Even without using my full strength I'm still standing and you're down."

"Hah I guess I am down" Alfie said as he raised to his feet.

Odaga crossed his fingers Alfie would stand up again. The Crowd erupted in cheers as Alfie rose to his feet. Pamela took his rise as a challenge.

"I won't lose every girl in the world to this weakness" Alfie said as he squeezed Pamela's boobs or at least he tried to aw man there's nothing there Alfie said a little loudly.

"I'm going to save all the girls from a pervert like you." Pamela said about to strike Alfie with all her power.

"I'm not a pervert!" Alfie shouted as he got ready to do the same.

Alfie had to think of a way to dodge Pamela's punches. Pamela threw a powerful punch but Alfie managed to duck underneath it. The crowd erupted in cheers as Alfie rose to his feet.

"So you're getting up again "Pamela said impressed.

The curse of being hurt was Alfie was in a bit of a rage.

"This time I'll end it!" Alfie screeched as he rocked Pamela in the stomach harder than he's ever have before.

Pamela's Hercule, Hercule fruits strength powers didn't block the pain she felt as any human-being.

She spat out some blood before falling to her knees

" Hey, someone count her down!" Odaga yelled.

"Fool," a man with a black ponytail and green vest said. "Countdown doesn't start until she's down on the ground. When she's on her knees we start only after she looks like she can't move."

"Finish! Her! Alfie! Odaga shouted.

" Finish her? I'm trying to invite her to join my crew." Alfie reminded Odaga.

"I mean pin her or something so you can win! Not kill her you idiot!" Odaga yelled at his idiotic captain.

Alfie once again had to touch Pamela in what could be her boobs.

"I'm gonna win!" Alfie shouted as he pinned Pamela on the ground.

"10! 9!" Odaga said starting the countdown.

Something was wrong when Alfie was pushing on Pamela's shoulders.

"Do you think you can pin me! Pamela said as she tensed her shoulder muscles making it extremely difficult for Alfie to pin her.

"What did you just do?" Alfie asked trying very hard to pin Pamela.

"I have the strength of 1,000 men do you think some random pirate can out power me!" Pamela yelled.

This was why Alfie rather fight swordsman than any other kind of people.

"Can't you just let me win so you can join my crew" said Alfie.

" Does it look like I want to let you win so I can be a member of your crew?"

"Yes"

Pamela made it even harder for Alfie to pin her down.

"Like hell I'd let you win!"

Alfie decided to put her in a sleeper hold hoping he can end it without having to go all out

He squeezed her neck hard.

"Let me go!" Pamela screeched as she tried to shake him off losing more and more energy.

"If I can't win with strength I'll win with technique," Alfie said as he felt Pamela fall to her knees.

When Alfie heard the low sounds of Pamela's snores he knew he had achieved victory. He was thankful she was snoring.

"I won!" Alfie shouted to the heavens.

" We won our first crewmate!" Odaga cheered.

"Yeah! Quick! Get her on the ship before she wakes up!" Alfie said forgetting they lift their small ship behind on the witches island.

Odaga still helped by helping Pamela get on her feet so he could take her to a ship they did not have.

"Should we try to find a ship or just build one from scratch?" Odaga asked.

" We don't have the money to buy a ship so we have no choice but to build one from scratch." Alfie said.

"Well I'll go buy some material" Odaga said as he walked off to buy some material.

" I guess it's just you and me, Pamela." Alfie said.

"Y...Y...You cheated." Pamela said in a low tone as she started waking up.

"I'm A pirate remember" Alfie said with a grin.

Pamela didn't respect Alfie for being a cheater.

"Well since I cheated you can have the biggest room on the ship," said Alfie.

"You got yourself a deal," Pamela said.

"Lets go head to the docks. Odaga is buying supplies now."

Pamela knew she wasn't allowed to go off on her own, but she had to see what materials an idiot first mate like Odaga was buying. Pamela tiptoed away from Alfie. Alfie of course had his eyes completely on her...until a man walked up to him and distracted him. It was a man selling animals.

"Would you like to buy a bird?" The man asked Alfie.

"One parrot please." Alfie said excitedly.

"Sorry all out of Parrots" The store clerk said

" Then what birds do you have?" Alfie asked.

"Humming birds, Ostriches, Robins and Blue Jays."

Alfie wanted a parrot out of all those birds. He was happy there were some who were small, but he wanted to see what Ostriches he had.

"Excuse me can you show me you're Ostriche?" Alfie asked.

" I only have one Ostriche. His name is Bukan."

The bird clerk took Alfie to see Bukan and Bukan was huge even for an ostrich. Alfie and Odaga could ride on this ostrich, that's how big it was.

"Cool! How much?"

"The ostrich is 2050 belli. That's how much for the ostrich."

"That's a little much. How about 1500"

The shopkeeper was a little made because Alfie couldn't pay the 2050 belli.

"You Cheapskate!" the shopkeeper bellowed.

" I'm not a cheapskate! You're OVERPRICING your animals!" Alfie bellowed back at the shopkeeper.

"Over pricing! I'm not over pricing! You're just a broke bum!" the Shop Keeper yelled

Alfie took offence to being called a BUM.

"Bum! I'm not a bum! Your just over pricing your merchandise now take the 1500! And give me the damn bird!" Alfie shouted.

The shopkeeper walked away from Alfie. Alfie didn't know where he went but when he came back he had a weapon.

"Get Lost!" The shopkeeper yelled as he cocked his gun.


	15. Chapter 15

**I might as well face it. The reason I've been unable to update sooner isn't because of writers block, it's because I just don't feel like editing even when I'm finished. Fortunately I'm inspired by Yayaya1234 who helped edit this chapter and klbubblepop786. Please read and review. **

XXX

Alfie wasn't intimidated by the shopkeeper's weapon. He thought the weapon made the shopkeeper look stupid. Alfie yanked the gun out of the shop keepers hand.

" I say it's 1500 and this gun in my hand. Any objections to that?"

" If you want it that bad! Just take it!" The shopkeeper yelled.

Alfie took what the shopkeeper said as a demand.

" Don't you tell me what to do!"

Alfie was not feeling guilty about taking a shopkeeper's bird for free even though he probably should be.

"Now where did everyone run off to."

Alfie was almost tempted to jump on his new bird Bukan and let the bird run around the town.

" Alright Bukan what do birds eat?"

The ostrich was happy hearing Alfie was going to feed him.

"Alfie! What the hell is that?!" He heard Pamela shout from behind him.

Alfie wasn't sure if she was being rhetorical or not.

"Well! Are you going to answer? " Pamela yelled.

" I got this bird from some guy selling birds and now I'm taking this bird to get something to eat." Alfie explained to her.

"Do you even know what it eats?" Pamela asked.

Alfie was thinking of worms and seeds when she asked that question.

"Well anyway lets go find Odaga so we can get started on this ship" Alfie said.

Alfie was ordering Pamela around much sooner than she wanted.

"Don't think you can just tell me what to do!" Pamela shouted.

In time Alfie was hoping she could treat him like the captain he was.

"So are you gonna ride the bird or just walk it around everywhere?" Pamela asked.

" When situations call for it we will need something fast to move, but if no one is chasing is I don't have to ride this bird."

"So it's basically a mascot"

"No. It's a friend who will help us when we really need help." Alfie said petting his bird.

"So what's his name?" Pamela asked.

"His name is Bukan because that's the name the person I bought him from gave him." Alfie said.

"Well Odaga should be done shopping by now lets head to the docks" Pamela said.

Bukan with Alfie on his back walked slowly to the docks.

"So do any of you idiots know how to build a ship?" Pamela asked

Alfie took that as Pamela being a shipwright.

"You do right?" Alfie said with a grin.

"I'm more than just a bouncer at a restaurant. I've built two ships in my life and they weren't just small wooden ships." Pamela said.

"Well do you have any plans?" Alfie asked.

That was a question Pamela didn't know.

"Hmmm. Well I was thinking a bear or something for the figure head what do you think" Alfie asked.

" A bear? Really? Do you want the bear to have fish in its mouth?"

"Maybe we should make the bears mouth open and close so we can fire a front cannon out of it"

Pamela liked that idea. It wasn't going to be easy to make a figurehead do that. Pamela pet the bird's neck so it could get used to her warmth and then she jumped on the ostrich.

XXX

Odaga was walking around one of those places where they sold food. The kind of food he saw made him wonder what kind of food he was going to cook next.

"Well I know what Alfie eats so he'll be easy to shop for but I'd no clue what Pamela eats" Odaga said to himself as he looked at all the food.

All Odaga knew about girls was they eat the same things boys do.

_'I hope Alfie didn't buy anything stupid_," Odaga thought to himself.

Odaga was sure Alfie was thinking the same thing about him. Odaga got everything he needed and decided to head over to the meeting place. It was a long walk from where he was to the meeting place.

"Ugh, why is the docks so far?"

It was so good thing Odaga took so long or he might have spoiled Alfie's surprise.

XXX

Alfie and Pamela were working together on the ship.

"Hey Pamela! Can you pick up that log post and hand it to me?"

Pamela raised the log with only one of her hand.

"Catch!" She shouted as she threw the log at Alfie.

Alfie didn't have Pamela's strength but with both hands he caught the log.

"Thanks!" Alfie shouted.

Alfie did it to himself when he asked her to pass him the log.

"Hey Alfie! Have you thought about a Jolly Roger for the sails?" Pamela asked.

"Why wouldn't I? It would be disrespectful of a pupil of Roronoa Zoro and former crewmate of Monkey D. Luffy not to have a Jolly Roger's on their sail."

"What's it gonna look like?" Pamela asked.

"Don't worry Pamela. I got the perfect idea" Alfie said to Pamela.

Alfie was going to base the Jolly Roger off of an animal's skull instead of a human skull. Perhaps a bear skull to match the figure head of the ship. Alfie thought about it and shook his head. A pirate never makes his sails look like his mast head. Alfie thought a creature with abilities other creatures didn't have would do.

_'Perhaps a dragon or an unicorn'_ Alfie thought to himself.

Pamela was also thinking about a unicorn but Alfie quickly decided he wanted a dragon more as their Jolly Roger. Pamela sighed in defeat when Alfie announced the Jolly Roger was going to be a majestic dragon.

"What do you want the dragon to look like?" She asked Alfie.

She wanted for some reason a blindfold over the dragon's eyes.

"How about a blindfold over the dragon's eyes" Alfie said almost like he read Pamela's mind.

Pamela had joy in her eyes but as a new member she had to keep her cool. "It's okay I guess."

But inside she was jumping up and down like a giddy school girl. Before putting on a blindfold Alfie had to draw either the dragon Jolly Roger or draw the head with a line of paint instead of eyes.

"UGh! I can't decide!" Alfie screamed to the heavens.

"Maybe we should go with a blindfold and make it a Ninja Dragon" Pamela said with a bright smile.

Alfie had little idea how to draw a Ninja Dragon until he imagined the creature in his head.

"Alright let's see perhaps the dragon skull should be black with a red blindfold over its yellow eye" Alfie said out loud giving his opinion to Pamela.

Pamela liked the color idea. "I want to paint the yellow in its eyes."

"Alright that's fine" Alfie said with a bright smile.

This was something the Hercule, Hercule fruit couldn't help Pamela with.

"Alright I can do this I will stay inside the lines!" Pamela declared a little louder then she meant to.

Alfie really didn't mind how loud she shouted SHE can do this. At least he hoped she could.

XXX

Odaga made it even closer to the meeting place.

"I can't wait to tell them what I thought about for the ship". Odaga exclaimed.

Odaga was unfortunately too late. Odaga got to the docks about a minute or two before they did and was shocked when he saw them arrive on a ostrich.

_'Where did Alfie get that bird_?' Odaga wondered. He also wondered if the bird was friendly.

Odaga reached to pet the bird but the bird bit him in the hand.

" Why you buy this stupid evil bird?!" Odaga shouted as he looked for something to stop the blood flowing from his hand.

"I didn't buy it. I didn't have to pay a single beli for Bukan." Alfie was proud of being able to do that.

"So you're a thief" Odaga said.

"I'm not a thief nor will I ever be a thief. But if you must know...the guy I got the bird from wasn't happy about it. He's probably coming after me to kill me."

"Well we better hurry up and get this ship build before he finds us" said Pamela.

"And before he kills Alfie for stealing his bird. If he doesn't I wouldn't mind killing it myself" said Odaga.

"No you can't!" Alfie shouted.

Alfie was defensive of his bird. He ran to the bird and hugged its long neck. Bukan in return made a sound that told Alfie he liked him.

"We should be able to set sail by morning."

Now that Odaga was here it was time for him to help Alfie and Pamela finish their ship.

"Get back to work!" Pamela shouted at the two of them.

She had the voice that struck fear down their spines. They were both too scared to defy Pamela.

"Yes Mam!" They yelled in unison as they went off to work.

Alfie let Odaga in on what they were going to work on.

"That sounds awesome" Odaga said.

"I know. Isn't it cool our Jolly Roger gets to be a dragon? That's better than the downward spiral on the Thousand Sunny."

"Don't forget I get the big room" Pamela said.

" Whatever."

"Hey! Don't you whatever me!"

Alfie said that as a way of telling Pamela she was allowed to have the biggest room.

"When do you think we'd be able to set sail?" Odaga asked.

"I have no idea," said Alfie.

"I found you!" Yelled the bird shop owner holding a shotgun.

Alfie knew he wasn't lucky enough to sail away without the bird shop owner catching up to him.

"Time for you to die!" Yelled the bird shop owner as he tried shooting Alfie.

The first shot he fired was sliced into tiny pieces from Alfie's swords.

"You little brat!"

Alfie wasn't fighting the bird shop owner alone.

"Hey! Bird brain! I suggest you get out of here!" Pamela yelled.

" P-Pamela?" The bird shop owner knew her.

"Yeah! That's me"

The owner of Buran thought Pamela was with Alfie because she was his girlfriend, obscene.

"Wow Pamela never expected you to be the type to start dating someone".

Pamela didn't know what the bird shop owner was talking about, and when she realized what he meant she blushed.

"I...I...I'm not dating anyone shut up!"

The bird shop owner was surprised but raised his shotgun at Alfie and fired.

Alfie deflected the bullet.

If Luffy deflected the bullet he could sent it back to the bird shop owner.

The bullet hit the bird shop owner in the hand making him drop the gun.

"Now go away," Odaga said.

"Get him!' The shop owner yelled.

The bird shop owner had allies.


	16. Chapter 16

**No one will ever say I don't give my helpers credit anymore. I thank klbubblepop786 for writing with me this chapter and Yayaya1234 for editing this chapter so I can hear less about how the grammar is bad and more reviews about how the story doesn't make sense and everyone wants more Dark Luffy. Please read and review. **

XXX

What the hell! It's just a bird!" Alfie yelled.

"Why do any of you want to help this dumb guy who sells birds?" Odaga yelled.

"He's the best bird seller in the world!" yelled the town's folks.

"If you want to have something you have to pay for it, thief!" Yelled the bird shop owner.

"I tried to! Not my fault you gave it to me for free!" yelled Alfie.

Pamela couldn't take listening to all this fighting because her captain got a bird for free.

"Why don't you all just shut up!" Pamela yelled.

The angry villagers charged at the crew of three.

" Herculean Stomp!" Pamela yelled as she stomped the ground making it ripple and break apart causing the villagers to fall and trip.

They couldn't last two seconds without falling into the ripple.

"Now I suggest you go back to your houses before I get angry!" Yelled Pamela.

The very few who didn't fall through the ripple helped the ones who fell in out; they had to get away from them fast as possible.

"Now that that's done with why don't we get back to work?"

Later That Day

After sailing for an hour Alfie felt like singing.

"Shut up! You sound horrible!" Pamela yelled.

The only thing Alfie could sing was the word Voyage.

"Do you have any idea where were going?" asked Pamela since it seemed they were just sailing blindly across the seas.

" We don't have a navigator so the only place we head is to land," Alfie said.

"Wake me when we get there" Pamela said as she headed to her room.

It was Alfie at the helm, Pamela in her room, and Odaga in the kitchen.

"It's about lunch time perhaps I'll make some grilled cheese sandwiches" said Odaga to himself.

Odaga liked his grilled cheese sandwiches with plants in them.

"Come and get them!" Odaga yelled.

Alfie thought he was going to be the first one to get a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Ladies first!" Odaga announced.

Even though Alfie was the captain he had as much of a fight against Odaga as Luffy when he tried to eat food from Sanji.

"Aw come on I'm the Captain!" yelled Alfie.

Odaga respected that more than Pamela but right now he didn't care.

"Sorry I don't care" said Odaga.

That was about the same respect Sanji gave Luffy.

"Where's Pamela at?" Odaga asked.

Alfie felt it was necessary for him to look for Pamela by himself.

"Hey! Pamela! Where are you! It's time to eat!" Alfie called.

Alfie expected Pamela to be in her room.

"Pamela are you in here!" Alfie asked as he pushed her door open.

A single question and yet there was no answer.

" I guess she's not in here."

Alfie had to be sure since he opened the door to her room.

"Pamela," he said as he walked further into her room.

The room smelled different than the way it was before the crew gave it to Pamela.

"The hell is that smell" thought Alfie out loud.

It smelled more like booze than perfume and it wasn't even alcohol.

"The hell is going on here?" Alfie asked as he found Pamela.

Alfie saw what that smell really was, gas. It seemed like Pamela was trying to make new clothes for herself but she did it in a way different than any tailor made clothes.

"You know it you can just buy cloths at the store instead doing some sort of witch craft"

" This isn't witchcraft, it's something a drunk customer told me because I stopped him from making a complete jerk of himself. He prattled on about how with it he could make all stories that sell shirts to go out of business." Pamela said that but she wasn't even sure if the invention worked.

"Well whatever you say come down to the kitchen lunch is ready."

Pamela had imagined using her womanly charm when lunch was ready to get more food.

"Me First! Pamela shouted as she ran past Alfie.

Alfie was getting a little mad.

"Yeah ya Jerk!" Yelled Alfie as he raced after her.

Alfie wanted to eat like Pamela wanted to eat.

"Food!" Alfie yelled as he burst through the kitchen doors.

Before eating whatever Odaga made he realized he needed to control his voice and actions so he didn't look like Captain Luffy.

"This food is so Good" said Pamela as she stuffed her face.

"If you tried my teachers Sanji's cooking you would die peacefully. It's too bad he only gives us, even though one of the guys is his protégé, moldy and started off bad before being cooked food," Odaga said.

"I'd love to try his cooking" said Pamela.

Odaga shouldn't have said that because it felt like he was handing over a pretty girl to Sanji.

"Hey Odaga tell me why did you two decide to set sail?" asked Pamela.

" We don't know. It was mostly our teachers who pushed us to set sail. I have to admit though sailing with Alfie is fun."

"Hey! Guys I see an island!" Alfie yelled.

Odaga ran up to see the island but Pamela stayed. The reason Pamela stayed was she was still eating.

"Whoa that island is huge!"

Pamela had to stop eating so she could see what the island looked like. But the food was just so good. The only thing she could think of was carrying it with her when she went to see the island.

"It's amazing" Pamela said as she finally went to see the island.

There were many storks in the air and some kind of other animals she was having a hard time seeing because they were far away.

"Let's go exploring" said Alfie.

"Yeah! Let's find something cool like treasure or hot girls!" Odaga said.

" Get your mind out of the gutter!" Yelled Pamela.

Alfie knew that wouldn't stop Odaga from trying to find hot girls. He also knew what he wanted to find on this island and it was another nakama. A captain never stops in his search to find new crewmates.

"We'll have the most powerful crew in the seas" Odaga declared.

The crew finally reached the island. The island was a beauty full forest with a few small villages inside. It reminded Alfie of a few of the other islands he sailed to.

"Well let's go exploring!" Pamela shouted excitedly.

Her excitement was enough to get Alfie and Odaga off the ship and run with her to the village. The three friends made it to the village and where greeted by a scrawny old man named Boris. Hello travelers welcome to our humble little village

" We are glad to have visitors it's been so long since any one as come," said Boris.

" Were glad to be here." said Pamela with a smile.

"I'd advise not to go out into the forest" said Boris.

"Uh why not" said Alfie.

"It's home to a vicious gang of thugs and criminals they rob anyone walking in the forest."

"If there's anything I hate more than pirates, it's thieves who take places for their own!" Pamela cursed clenching her hand.

"Now you see the problem. If it was just one or two of them we may be able to handle it but it's an entire organization of thieves."

"No evil organization is too tough for us," Odaga said proudly. "Our friends are known for being able to stop all kinds of evil people when no one else could."

"And what friends might that be young one?"

" Well...my friends are not really people we can say the names of," Alfie said.

"Come on. I won't tell a soul" said Boris.

" Well...have you heard about Monkey D Luffy or anyone who is on his crew?" Alfie asked.

"You mean that famous pirate crew they are nothing but criminals. I heard they kidnapped Princess Vivi of Albasta some time back" said Boris.

" I knew he was going to say that," Odaga whispered to Alfie.

"Well it sort of comes with the job" Alfie whispered back.

Alfie wondered if maybe Luffy should have been a bounty hunter instead of a pirate.

"So what are you fellas doing here? We don't get many villagers."

"We were just sailing by and thought about how this island could give us lots of joy," Pamela said.

"Ah then you must stay for the party to night" said Boris with a creepy smile as random thunder roared in the background.

Either a storm was coming or that old man's smile could start a storm.

"Now! Come eat have some food stay a while" the old man said.

"Don't mind if we do," Pamela finally said.

" Now if I were you sailors I'll lock your ship up tight before the thieves steal something off it."

" Your right. I wouldn't want Buran to be stolen because I didn't lock the ship," Alfie said.

Alfie went back to the ship and was shocked at what he found. There was someone already on his ship. All he could see was his back.

"Who the hell are you and why are you on my ship?" Alfie said.

" I've been spotted. The best course of action an archer can take is find his archery spot. An archery spot is the spot he will stay and not move in; moving the body makes shooting an arrow much harder to do. Archer requires absolutely no memories to flood in, only the memories of what allows a person to-" The man would have monologue to himself forever if Alfie didn't already run on top of the ship where the man was.

' _This guy looks like an idiot perhaps I can distract him or something.'_

The archer made his position and turned around with the bow in his hand. He shot an arrow towards Alfie. That arrow wasn't a match for Alfie's sword. He cleaved through the sword like scissors through paper. But it was a trick arrow just as he cut the arrow suddenly smoke started dispensing from the arrow suddenly Alfie found himself feeling drowsy.

The man had the perfect chance to shot all the arrows he had through Alfie. He didn't know why but he decided to spare the kids life but he's definitely taking the ostrich he found walking around on deck.

He had arrows that could sedate the ostrich but he didn't feel they were necessary. Buran moved its two bird feet to the archer. A few minutes later Pamela and Odaga came running towards the ship.

The ship looked completely normal on the way. There was no Alfie in sight, no archer, and of course no Buran. There was no sign of even one window broken.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Pamela

"What do you mean?" ask Odaga not noticing the missing captain or Ostrich.

Pamela was the first to get on the ship.

" It seems that Bukan has been kidnapped."

Odaga wasn't sad about it, he didn't even like that bird.

" Bukan!" yelled Pamela to the stars as she liked that bird more than she let on.

" Bukan where are you!"

"Why does it seem like your more concerned about the bird than where our captain disappeared to?"

Pamela was too busy looking for Bukan to care about that comment.

"Bukan! Please comeback!" The bird wasn't coming back to Pamela or the ship. " We gotta go find Bukan" said Pamela with vigor.

" I may not like that ostrich but I will help you," said Odaga.

The two ran towards the village to ask the old guy for directions to the base camp of those mongrels that stole Bukan!

" Ah they never stay put in one spot however I sometimes hear noises in the cave inside the forest."

" Do you know where we can find this cave?" Odaga asked the old man.

" Mmmm legend says if you follow the brightest star in the sky it's floating directly over the cave."

Odaga didn't know which part he should question first, and they were what brightest star and how does anybody follow a star?

"Well we won't find the idiot sitting here" said Pamela as she started walking into the forest.

Odaga couldn't believe she walked ahead of him.

"Wait up!" Odaga yelled as he ran after her.

The old man remembered when he got very excited over little things. Once the old man was sure the two of them where out of sight he headed back to his small home where he was keeping Alfie chained up.

"Now tell me the weakness of the straw-hats!" Yelled Boris as he punched Alfie in the gut.

"Go to hell!" Alfie yelled not giving the Boris the weakness to kill his friends.

The wicked old man took out a knife and started to cut away the skin on Alfie's hands.

" Tell me the straw hats weakness," he said while cutting Alfie.

"Never!"

That answer earned Alfie another cut through his hands.

"Tsk tsk tsk you foolish boy! Tell me their weakness now!" Boris yelled as he backhanded Alfie across the face.

Alfie would never tell because he was an honorable man with nobility.

" Your little friends have no clue your here. No one is coming for you."

Alfie already knew that.

"Then why keep this up give up you and your friend should just jump in a lake!" Yelled Boris.

"Maybe you should let me go so I can show you what my friends have taught me!" Alfie demanded.

XXX

Pamela couldn't see the base but she believed they were close to finding it.

"Keep an Eye out" said Odaga.

"I'll keep more than an eye open. I'll have a fist ready to punch," she said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I couldn't post this chapter sooner but life sometimes distracts me from posting chapters. I thank klbubblepop786 and Yayaya1234 for their help in completing this chapter. And just between me and you readers after this chapter is posted I'm going to bed. **

XXX

Odaga couldn't help but notice shadowy figures moving throughout the forest. It was no coincidence he saw these shadowy figures.

"Look out!" Pamela yelled as a log swung towards them out of nowhere.

Odaga's feet were not strong enough to shatter a log of that size. Luckily for him Pamela was able to shatter it. He almost forgot she ate the Hercule, Hercule fruit.

"Hehehe good thing I'm here" Laughed Pamela.

Pamela could probably send Odaga from this island to the ship with one punch.

"Go yourself" Odaga shouted.

One man, although he was hidden in a place that made him look dark, came out from behind a tree.

"What are you doing here?" the man ask as he held a small knife in his hand.

"Hi." Odaga tried greeting the man with the knife. " My name is Odaga and this lovely lady behind me is Pamela."

"I am Samuel second in command of the Night Stalkers why have you come here?"

" My name is Odaga, only student of Black Leg Sanji making me a Black Leg's as well, first mate and best friend of Alfie student of Roronoa Zoro. We've come to get our damn bird back."

"We liberated that bird from vicious pirates who were more than likely going to eat them oh and by the way you're no Black Leg just you think just because you trained with him your automatically a Black Leg don't make me laugh Black Leg Sanji is an legendary pirate you probably don't even have a bounty yet! How can you be called black leg anything without a bounty" taunted Samuel.

It was without question Odaga would be facing Samuel.

" I'm gonna go look for Bukan and Alfie," Pamela said as she ran off.

" I'll handle this guy who doesn't think I know Black Leg Style," Odaga said.

"Good Luck!" Pamela shouted as she ran off.

"Your friend is leaving you to die alone," Samuel said mockingly.

" That's what it means to be comrades to trust each other to do what needs to be done I know she can handle it and she knows I can handle a punk like you," said Odaga.

Odaga charged straight towards the tree Samuel was standing on. He kicked the tree but Samuel flipped off it landing firmly on his feet behind Odaga. Samuel knew some pretty good action moves.

Samuel rushed towards Odaga slashing at him with deadly accuracy. It was a good thing Odaga was good at dodging or Samuel's blade would've cut his stomach open.

" Mutton shot!" Yelled Odaga as he tried kicking the knife out of Samuels hands.

"Blade Dance!" Samuel yelled as he sliced and diced Odaga with extreme accuracy and precision hitting Odaga in all the right spots.

The spots he sliced made Odaga bleed and feel cold.

" Ugh damn this guy is fast," said Odaga as he tried to catch is breath.

" Consider that a warning cut. Either you leave now or the next cut will be through your neck," Samuel told Odaga.

"Sorry I ain't leaving without my friend and the bird got that," said Odaga.

Samuel sighed before he smiled. "Oh well. No point in leaving a fight when in the end I get to kill you."

"Well see about that," Odaga said as he got ready to kick Samuel. " Get ready for another douse of Mutton Shot!"

Odaga threw a kick at Samuel. Samuel yelled out his next attack. "Smoke Slash!" Yelled Samuel as he threw down a smoke bomb an attempted to attack Odaga.

Odaga couldn't see past the smoke screen. He did however have the perfect move to hit Samuel.

"Black leg Kick Course!"

He kicked Samuel with a flurry of kicks that seemed invisible to the untrained eye. Samuel was able to dodge a few kicks but not all of them. And boy did those kicks hurt.

" You only put yourself in danger of my next attack," Samuel told Odaga. "Turtle Knife Slash!"

" What weirdo names their attacks after turtle?"

Samuel attacked without telling Odaga why.

"Die!" Samuel yelled.

Samuel slashed faster than his other slashes. The slashes where relentless Odaga was barely able to dodge. Odaga never met a person move their knife like Samuel. It was elegant yet ferocious, quick but still powerful. It was how he liked to fight and it was hard to dodge. Odaga knew if he didn't end this fight quickly it may end badly; he might lose Alfie and Pamela could be walking into a trap.

Odaga dodged another slash of the knife before knocking it out the man's hand. There was no way Samuel could fight without his knife. Samuel decided it was in his best interest to escape. His last words were a disgruntled growl.

"This guy was a pain" Odaga said while scratching his head.

Odaga was glad the fight he had with him was over.

"Uh I wonder if Pamela is having better luck than I am today"

XXX

Pamela was running so much her feet were starting to feel like the top of a oven.

"Damn where is that idiot." Pamela said to herself.

Finding Alfie was like trying to find the exit of a maze.

"Alfie! Where the hell! Are you!" Pamela shouted. Pamela's voice couldn't reach her missing captain. " Damn they must have him gagged or something," Pamela said to herself. It was then she heard the crunch of leaves and someone approaching her.

Before Pamela knew it the person crunching the leaves attacked her. She felt a punch to her cheek sending her sprawling to the ground.

" Your friend has beaten Samuel so I'll have to beat you to avenge Samuel's loss," said the person who punched Pamela.

" Well if you think you can beat me then bring it on!" Pamela said making a bring it on gesture.

Pamela thought the person she was facing was a boy but it turned out to be a girl like her. Her figure was thinner than Pamela, even frail looking with banged purple hair. She had a purple bandana around her neck with a small slit through the bandana. She wore blue clothes that covered her whole body with a fake paper brown tuxedo sewed to her clothes. Her eyes were red and small.

"Please tell me the name of the ass I must kick" Pamela said.

" My name is Roni. I know it sounds like a boy's name, but where I'm from it's for both genders. It means "My song"," the girl saying her name was Roni said.

" Well nice to meet you sir now will you tell me where my captain is or do I have to beat the info outta you?"

" Threatening to beat someone up who might know where your captain is? What makes you think that is going to work?" Roni asked Pamela.

"Worth a try isn't it?" Pamela replied.

" How about you shut up and I'll kill you with all the things my master taught me."

"Let's see you try!" Pamela yelled as she stomped causing the ground to ripple in waves.

Rino turned out to be a Devil Fruit user like Pamela. Rino started floating on a White Disc advoidin the rippling ground. "Lunar! Slash!" yelled Rino as she throw Disc made of moon light at Pamela.

"You need to do better!" Pamela yelled jumping over the disc.

"Like you can! Do better you managed bitch!" Yelled Rino.

Pamela was in no way someone who was weak. Pamela jumped into the air and proceeded to smash Rinos disc causing her to fall to the ground. Rino could easily slice through an opponent lying on the ground.

" Lunar blade!" Yelled Rino as she made a blade of moon light and tried slashing Pamela.

Pamela's devil fruit didn't make her body steel and sword proof. She blocked as best as she could but the blade cut her arms up something bad. It was a nasty slash wound Alfie wouldn't be able to make even if he wanted to.

" Dang I better be careful."

She couldn't take back the slash wound but she could surely hurt Rino for what she's done.

"Herculean Ax Kick!" Pamela shouted as she tried kicking Rino with her massive strength.

Rino still had the energy to dodge Pamela's kicks. She was strong but slow.

"Slow poke!" Rino taunted.

Her taunt agitated Pamela and made her want to kick faster.

"Take this!" Shouted Pamela.


	18. Chapter 18

**I would write a very long author's note but making this chapter was very exhausting and I know I'm not going to get any praise for it. All I can say is thanks to the authors I thanked before for helping me who helped me again to write this chapter. Evil Luffy is coming and it's going to be worse than what Luffy would be like if he was a marine like his grandfather Garp. **

XXX

Instead of using her feet Pamela tried punching Rino. Rino swayed out the way.

Pamela kicked raised her knee high to kick Rino in her direction. Rino ducked the kick than proceeded to roundhouse kick Pamela in the side of the head.

" Hercule Hercule Three Finger Jab!" Pamela shouted.

"Lunar shield!"

Pamela tried jabbing Rino with three fingers. Her Hercule -Hercule fruit made these three fingers strong like spears, but Rino's Lunar shield seemed to be as hard as iron. Her protection was going to be hard to break.

" Lunar Hammer!" Yelled Rino as she banged Pamela on the head.

The hammer was so heavy hitting Pamela made her see stars.

"Now it's time I end! This!" Rino shouted "Lunar Beam!" She yelled as a white beam of moon light blasted Pamela in the stomach.

Pamela just wasn't fast enough to dodge the Lunar Beam.

"Ugh if I can just get close enough to get a hit in I can still win this thing" Pamela said to herself while holding her wound.

"You can't hope to punch me," Rino said.

"Get down here so I can knock your teeth out!" Pamela shouted

" Please. Why would I ever let you break my teeth."

"Cause you deserve it!"

Pamela had strength again.

"Herculean Clap!"

Pamela used one of the powerful moves she knew. All the trees around them bent over and snapped like a hurricane swept through the forest and Rino's shield shattered into a million pieces. Rino did not predict Pamela had this kind of power.

"Herculean speed!" Pamela shouted as she used her insane leg muscles to move at insane speeds.

There was no guard Rino could use that would stop Pamela's speed.

"Lunar Wall!" Rino shouted in effort to stop Pamela's movement but it was like trying to stop a bullet with a piece of paper.

Pamela got through the attack and punched Rino. Rino felt her nose break from the force of the punch and boy was she pissed.

" Hitting me in the face is worse than what HE did to me!" Rino yelled.

"I don't know what you're going on about! But I think it's about time I finish this!" shouted Pamela.

Rino tried to not let Pamela use that super strength Devil Fruit power again.

"Lunar Chains!" Rino yelled in effort to capture Pamela.

She was going to trap Pamela in chains made of her Lunar- Lunar fruit. Her chains began to travel in all directions cutting off Pamela's advance before squeezing in on her. Her chains squeezed Pamela so hard her wrists started to bleed. Pamela tried to break the chains but it seemed like the more she struggled the tighter the chains got.

"Now that I got you trapped it's about time I end this!" Rino shouted "Lunar Breath!" she yelled as a giant beam of lunar energy came pouring out her mouth and heading straight towards Pamela

'_Oh please don't let this thing kill me_!' Pamela cried in thought.

Odaga made their right on the nick of time to tackle Pamela out of the way of the oncoming blast

" Anyone who saves that girl is an enemy of mine!" Rino growled.

"Anyone who tries to harm her is an enemy of mine!" Odaga shouted back.

The moment Odaga said that Rino unleashed a lunar attack. Pamela countered by throwing a giant tree at Rino knocking her to the ground causing her lunar attack to miss its mark. This gave Odaga the chance to attack. Odaga using the debris as cover gave a surprise kick to Rino's stomach. Rino was kick so hard a bit of her saliva dripped out of her mouth.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You'll pay with your lives!" Rino yelled.

Odaga wasn't scared of Rino's threats.

"Hey Odaga how much do you weigh?" Pamela asked.

" One hundred and fifty. Why?"

"No reason" she said as she picked him up with one hanInstead of using her feet Pamela tried punching Rino.

"Please don't do what I think you're going to do. I've seen Zoro do this to Usopp so many times to know it's not fun."

"Odaga Torpedo!" Pamela shouted as she threw Odaga towards Rino.

"I should have looked for Alfie instead of YOU!" Odaga yelled.

"What the hell is that" Rino said as she saw Odaga getting closer and closer

" The pain of a man... Soars through the skies"

Odaga flew right into Rino before she could do anything to stop him. Rino coughed up blood before blasting off into the sky. Pamela expected that to happen when she threw Odaga.

"Alright any clues on Alfie's location" Pamela asked as she walked up to Odaga who fell face first in a puddle of mud.

Odaga got his face out of the mud and spat out leaves, dirt, and rocks in his mouth.

"Please refrain from doing that again" Odaga said while brushing is self-clean.

"I will only until we face someone strong like Rino again."

"I hope that doesn't happen" Odaga said.

"Enough about that." Pamela clapped her hands with the strength of a normal girl. "We need to find Alfie. Ideas please."

"I'm not sure we need to find their base maybe if you didn't send her blasting off to space we could've interrogated her" Odaga said still a little peed of about being used as a human torpedo

"I know and knew what I was doing. She can't be interrogated, she is loyal and strong which means she would be of no help and could've killed us," Pamela said.

Suddenly an arrow imbedded into the tree in-between them. Odaga and Pamela didn't know who fired the arrow but he was the only archer of the group they were fighting. Then three more arrows came in rapid succession. Odaga and Pamela quickly rolled away because they didn't have any weapons or shields to protect them against fired arrows.

Just then a man jumped down in front of them with an arrow pointed right at them. "Tell me who the hell are you and why did you attack my friends" the man asked as he kept his bow fixed in on them.

"My name is Odaga, she's Pamela, and your friends attacked us first. We were just looking for our friend Alfie. Do you have him?"

"My name is Dante Rivers. I live in this forest with my small gang. Rino and Samuel are my two of my most trusted members and I recently liberated an ostrich from a pirate there is no one named Alfie here" Dante explained.

Odaga listened and understood. The ostrich he liberated was the one Alfie got for free and the pirate he was talking about was Alfie.

"So it was you who kidnapped Bukan" Pamela said with a snarl as she clenched her fist.

"No, I'm not stupid. Stealing ostrich's is a dumb thing. You'd have to be a shithead to steal one of those things. Pirates and ostriches don't do well together."

"Give us back Bukan and if you know where Alfie might be please tell us," Odaga said trying to be more civil.

"I'm not giving back that ostrich and even if I knew where your friend was I won't tell you. It's possible though...no, I will tell you nothing."

"Either you give us the information we seek and our ostrich willingly or I'll have to force the information out of you!" Pamela said as she cracked her knuckles.

Dante put his bow down. To show them he was defenseless he raised his hands up. "If there's one kind of people I don't trust it's that old man you three were talking to. I know I work for a bad organization but he's crazy. Maybe you'll find your friend with him."

"Alright I trust you and sorry about your comrades I'll go check to see if the old man as Alfie" Odaga said as he started walking back towards the village.

"Aren't you going with him?" Dante asked Pamela.

"I'm not going any-where till I get Bukan back" Pamela said as she glared at Dante with her arms crossed.

Meanwhile in the village...

Alfie was still a prisoner.

"Why are you filthy pirates here!" Boris yelled as he continually slapped Alfie silly.

Alfie wasn't as weak as Boris made pirates out to be. Alfie bit the old man's hand before proceeding to break free of his restraints.

"I hope none of your filthy pirate saliva gets into my body. Who knows what I might contract from you pirates."

"This coming from a dirty old man" Alfie said with a sigh as he punched the old man in the face.

The old man had to restrain Alfie before he used that hand to get free. The old man started chanting some weird voodoo suddenly Alfie found that he couldn't move his body a single inch he couldn't even flex its muscles. Alfie didn't believe magic was real but how else could he explain what happened to his body?

"Alfie! Where are you!?"

Alfie could hear the voice of his two nakama.

" _**I'm in here!"** _Alfie try to say but found that he lost his voice.

Boris smiled wickedly seeing Alfie had lost his voice.

"Hehehehe! Now you're gonna stay here all quiet like while I deal with your friends" said Boris.

Alfie would kill Boris for saying that!

"Did you find your friend" Boris said to Odaga with a creepy smile.

"We couldn't find him. We beat up and asked members of the group you told us about and they all said they didn't have him."

"They were obviously lying why would they admit to kidnapping your friend they just lied to get rid of you" said Boris.

"The one I was facing, Rino, may have been a giant pain in my thighs and legs but she wasn't a liar." Said Pamela.

"Neither was Samuel" said Odaga.

Boris couldn't tell them they were both lying if Odaga and Pamela believed they weren't liars. "Well don't know what to tell you I'll be going now" Boris said as he tried to end the conversation.

"Wait. If they don't have Alfie we need your help to find where Alfie really is," said Odaga.

"MMM maybe you missed him he might be safe and sound on your ship" said Boris.

Odaga had the feeling Boris was trying to make them both leave for some reason.

"What the hell are you hiding old man" Pamela said as she grabbed Boris by the collar.

"Get your pirate hands off me!" He yelled.

"Odaga go check this old guy's house!" Pamela shouted as she held on to the old man.

Odaga did what Pamela said and ran through the old man's house.

"Alfie! Alfie! Where are you!?" Odaga shouted.

Odaga didn't hear Alfie calling him and would have walked back to Pamela to apologize to Boris if he didn't notice something. It was a fabric torn off of Alfie's shirt. Odaga wasn't a fool, he knew what his best friend wore.

"Alright I gotta find him fast," Odaga said as he was about to search the house some more he check a closet and was just about to close it had he not notice a faint light coming from under the carpet.

Odaga broke through the carpet with his strong right leg. He quickly ran down the steps where he saw Alfie tied up and crawling on the ground like a worm. Alfie needed Odaga's help.

"These are some pretty tight knots I don't think I can untie them well guess I gotta carry ya" Odaga said as he lifted Alfie over his shoulder.

" Boris is a snake. He locked me down here for an insane reason of wanting to take down the Straw Hat Pirates," Alfie said.

"What is he stupid?" Odaga asked.

"That's what I thought. I mean how strong does he think he is?" Alfie had a good laugh about Boris's stupidity.

"Well lets hurry up Pamela is dealing with the idiot" Odaga said as he hurried towards the exit.

' _'I'm sorry I put you two in this mess,_' Alfie thought because he was too afraid to tell his friend that himself.

"So I heard you got your ass kicked" Odaga said to Alfie.

"I didn't lose. He just used some kind of gas that knocked me unconscious. That's not losing," said Alfie.

As they walked out the house the noticed Pamela's eyes turned black like she was possessed and the old man muttering something. Odaga couldn't understand it but it felt like this possession was to kill him and Alfie. Next thing they knew Pamela was charging at them fist cocked back.

" Pamela!" Odaga had to drop Alfie to block Pamela's fist.

"Pamela is under my control now!" the old man laughed.

Pamela under the old man's control used a double punch on Odaga. Odaga flew into the wall. "Damn she packs a punch" Odaga said as he rubbed his nose.

"You can't fight her hand to hand. You're just asking to die!" Alfie yelled.

"I can at least on her back a little you deal with the old guy I think he as some sort of devil fruit that can control humans" Odaga said as he ducked another punch from Pamela.

"Don't say that! I don't need a stupid Devil Fruit to control people! All old people know how to control young people, except your courageous or thick headed captain!"

"I bet that senile old idiot ate a devil fruit and doesn't even realize it" said Odaga.

Even if a Devil a Fruit wasn't the reason why the old man could possess Pamela, a punch to the old man's face would free Pamela.

"Bring it in Youngster" the old man said as he taunted them.

"It's only going to take me one kick to knock your teeth out, old man!"

"I'd love to see you try," Boris said as he started spinning his cane like a master of staff fighting.

Odaga fought Boris jumping to the ceiling and coming down with a strong foot towards his face. Boris caught Odaga by his ankle with his cane before slamming him down onto the street. His head hurt from being slammed hard on the street.

"You're about a thousand years to early to be challenging me boy!" the old man shouted.

"That's funny. Are you really a thousand years older than me?" Odaga said in a weak laugh.

"Yes" Odaga both laughed really hard even though it hurt while wondering how someone could live to be that old. "Respect your elders!" the old man yelled before trying to smash Odaga over the head.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry for the late updates but I have more work now than any of you can possibly imagine. I'm not saying I'm better than any of you. If anything I'm worse than all of you because I let something stop me from working on this story and posting chapters. I can thank klbubblepop786 for helping me write this chapter and yayaya234 for editing the chapter. Please help me update sooner by giving your criticism or your praise. **

XXX

It was a good thing for Odaga he knew how to roll using his legs and not getting his hands dirty.

"Hold still you spry little bastard!" The old man yelled.

Boris would kill Odaga with his staff or at least make it difficult for him to stand on his feet. The old man then whacked Odaga in the chest with his staff as hard as he could.

Odaga wanted to live but that staff made it hard for him to breath.

"I think it's about time I finish this" Boris said as he held the cane over his head about to smash Odaga in the face.

Odaga couldn't let this mind controlling old man finish him. Odaga kicked his shoe off as hard as he could hitting the old man in the face. That one shoe was strong enough to make the old man go blind. Odaga used that opportunity to kick the old man in the stomach.

The old man was still standing even after that but it didn't look like he could fight back.

' _I hope Pamela snapped out of it_.'

_'One or two things would happen once Boris was defeated. One Pamela would be freed and we'll have a big party or things will just get worst. Two Pamela could die from her mind being connected to Boris's mind. Perhaps I should wait till Pamela snaps out it on her own before dealing with Boris completely._'

"Hey! How's it coming along over there!" Alfie shouted as he dodged another powerful punch from Pamela.

"Old man is down. All that's left is for you to get Pamela back to her angry but not possessed self," Odaga replied.

"Ah alright hey! Pamela snap out of it!" Alfie yelled as he smacked the taste out her mouth in attempt to wake her up from her mind control.

Pamela wasn't released from her possession even when Alfie smacked the taste, but she still held her cheek from where the smacking hurt her.

"Aw shit I think I just pissed her off" Alfie said to himself.

Pamela used her mighty strength to make the floor crack when she punched the ground. Alfie had to jump into the air before he fell into the crevice that was forming underneath his feet. Dodging was the easy part but gravity was bringing him down to the crevice.

"I leave the ship to you Odaga!" Alfie said thinking this was it.

"The hell you will, captain!" Odaga yelled.

"Idiot!" Pamela shouted as she snapped out her daze at seeing her captain in mortal danger.

She jumped with all her strength and was about to catch Alfie when she remembered he smacked her so she punched him into the old man's house instead...It was still better than letting him fall.

"Hey! Pamela! Did you ever get Bukan back?" Odaga asked.

Pamela yawned not having a good excuse as to why she couldn't get Bukan back.

"Hey guys" Dante yelled riding up to them on Bukan with a pissed of Rino riding behind him.

Alfie was both surprised and angry. " You didn't get Bukan back?!"

"No! The bastard ran off before I could interrogate him for Bukan's where abouts" shouted Pamela.

Dante was a man who talked a lot but today he had few words.

"Now I think it's time I teach you a lesson!"

Dante used the same bow he used the last time he battled Alfie. Pamela charged at Dante ready to pound his face in She wasn't fast enough to punch Dante as he fired an arrow at her. Pamela caught the arrow but a gas was released making her drowsy. If Pamela was a normal girl she would be unconscious on the ground right now, but she was far from normal.

Like a mother bird protecting its babies Odaga then dove down from the air with his foot trying to kick Dante. But Rino intercepted him.

"Lunar Wall!"

Alfie jumped into action as he jumped into the air swords in hand. He knew he would be facing a man with a bow and a girl with Devil Fruit powers.

"Lunar breath!" Rino yelled as she fired a breath attack at Alfie.

Alfie was hit and pushed back by her breath.

"Alfie!" Pamela shouted.

" How can he still be alive?" Rino asked nonchalantly.

"I was trained by the Strawhat's!" Alfie shouted as he swung his sword towards her.

" Lunar Hammer!" Rino yelled.

The two attacks collided sending dirt flying up into the sky all around them. The dirt in the sky didn't end Alfie and Rino's conflict.

"Oni Gri!" Alfie shouted.

Alfie showed Rino the blade he was going to attack with.

"Wait!" Dante shouted out of nowhere

Alfie and Rino ceased their attacks.

"We aren't here to fight you I just wanted to return what rightfully belongs to you."

Dante hopped off the back of Alfie's ostrich Bukan.

"Why not sail the seas with us?" Alfie asked.

" You would have to own him to ask him to join your crew and you don't," said Rino.

"Of course I don't own him but I really want a sniper in my crew what do you say" Alfie said with a smile.

Dante looked at Alfie and then Rino. What team he chose was a hard decision to make.

"What!" Pamela yelled "you want this bird thief to join us!"

" He may be a thief but it would be absurd not to ask someone to join your crew after they show you they have character."

"What about the gang? How are we gonna function without a leader?" Rino asked.

" I'm counting on you, Rino. Your smart enough to lead them and you have the Devil Fruit to make them listen."

" So I guess that means you've made you decision then?" Said Alfie with a smile.

" My friends will lose a leader because he now works for a pirate...Leave it to Rino, I will be on your crew this day forth."

"If you let anything happen to him I will personally hunt you down and kill you all" Rino said with a sneer.

"If you're going to kill me it better be with a sword and not your Devil Fruit power," Alfie smirked.

"Don't try give me a handicap!" Rino yelled.

Alfie liked her when she yelled.

"Damn I hoped I could get rid of that damn bird once and for all" Odaga whispered to himself.

Bukan walked up to Pamela because she cared more about him than Odaga.

"Welcome home Bukan" said Pamela while petting him.

Bukan couldn't speak Pamela's language but he was happy to be with the two people he loved again.

"Let's set sail!" Alfie shouted.

XXX

Alfie got his crewmates and the ostrich Bukan back on his ship.

"So uh do you guys have a set destination or are we just sailing blind?" Dante asked.

"We are not really on any journey, Dante," said Odaga.

"So were just going with the flow of the sea?" Dante asked.

"And probably look for more people who will stand on this boat with us," Alfie said.

"Sounds fun" Dante said

Alfie was happy to hear his adventures sound fun.

"Hey! Alfie do you have any clues on Kimmy's whereabouts?" Odaga asked in a whisper.

Alfie thought hard about where Malcolm could be after taking his sister Kimmy. Someone with his strength must be in the new world. Today was not the day Alfie could sail into the new world.

Four days later...

Alfie had a mission to unwittingly do. And that mission was showing a bad group of pirates how strong he was. If Alfie had to explain the pirates he was fighting he would have to say charismatic. Why he was fighting them well to figure that out we'll have to turn the clock back a few hours. It all started with Alfie waking up with the most unbelievable burning sensation through his legs.

_'Ah! What' the hell?!'_ Alfie thought to himself as he awoke and felt like is leg bones where melting.

His burning leg wasn't from a numb foot. His whole leg was the color red which didn't make any sense.

"What the hell is going on!?" Alfie shouted.

Alfie heard a creaking noise in the crow's nest. Alfie was of course sleeping outside against the mast. He looked up and saw a girl with dark yellow eyes staring down at him wearing red fingerless gloves.

"Hey! Who are you!?" Alfie shouted up at the girl but just as quickly as she appeared she disappeared. The moment she disappeared the pain in Alfie's leg minimized until the pain was gone.

"Alright that was weird and who the heck was that girl?" Alfie said mumbling to herself.

Alfie tried getting up but hit his head on something. He reached his hand up and pulled out what he hit his head on...it was the hand of a tall and fat dark skin man.

"Who are you?" Alfie asked as he yanked his hand away.

"My captain has a mission for you," he said.

"What why should I do what your Captain says I don't even know him?" Alfie asked.

"Simple: you're a pirate and we are pirates. One of us will sail away and the other will sink. If you run I assure you the ship that will sink will be yours."

"Why me out of all the pirates in the seas why choose me for this mission and are you guys the reason my freaking leg was burning red this morning?" Alfie asked.

"We tried tapping your shoulder to wake you but you didn't wake up. Don't complain. I wake up that way every day. Gather your crew to fight or give each other one last hug."

"I'll gather my crew but we won't fight unless you tell me who the hell I'm fighting for" Alfie said.

"You're fighting for your ship. Part of you should know a part of you is in this ship."

"Fine I'll do it" Alfie said as he called for his crew.

By the time Odaga, Pamela, and Dante arrived the man had disappeared.

"Why the hell did you wake me up so early in the morning?" Pamela asked.

" I too as the newest member wonder why I'm up early if everyone else doesn't want to be up," said Dante.

"Apparently some Captain of some crew wants us to do a mission" Alfie said explaining the situation as best he could.

" A pirate crew wants us to do a mission? They must be the Coyote Pirates," said Dante.

"You've heard of them?" Samuel asked.

" Met them actually. Have you ever heard of the Foxy Pirates? They knew all about the captain Foxy and believe the best way to win is by having pirates fight. How is that different from pirates meeting on land or at sea and fighting? Well believe it or not he has rules for their fights."

" Is it like the Davy Back Fight because I know Foxy was just a mean pirate who did anything he wanted to get his way." Alfie said.

"Yeah but a lot more dangerous."

" So what, they want to take all three of you away...three of the hardest working nakama and friends I have?" Alfie cried before he knew he was crying.

"Stop your blabbering we won't lose" Pamela said with a grin.

" Show me one single swordsman they have that's better than you," Odaga said with a thumbs up.

"Mihawk, Zoro, Shanks" quite a few actually Alfie said in a depressed tone.

" Well we know so little about Mihawk and Shanks. So what if they are stronger than we originally thought...you are a great swordsman."

"Yeah your right I am a great swords man I can beat anyone they throw at me I say bring it on!" Alfie shouted with renewed vigor.

" If I were you I would think of what your crew name will be," said Dante. " If you don't have a name you're not real pirates and will sink into the water."

"How about the Musketeers" Pamela suggested.

"Really? You really want us to sail around the world with the name Musketeers?" Dante asked her.

"It has a ring to it." Pamela said with a grin.

"Well before you pick that name let me hear what names the rest of the crew have."

"How's bout the Serpent Pirates" Odaga suggested.

"I would ask why we pirates need to be called something as hideous as Serpent Pirates but the worse animal name for pirates is the Coyote Pirates." No one was sure if Dante was being careful for their name or just liked to mock their names.

"Well what do you suggest" Pamela spat.

"If I had to guess I would say our captain is a swordsman, you're someone with enough strength to lift a boulder, I shoot arrows, and Odaga kicks and annoys me. I would say our name could be the Steel Flag Pirates or the Diving Underdog Pirates."

" How about the Alfie Pirates." Alfie suggested.

"Sure, sure. We can be like the Foxy Pirates. In case you didn't know I never liked the Foxy Pirates."

" Eternal Pirates" Alfie suggested.

"Eternal in what? Everyone knows someday you're going to die and even if your children are on your ship it doesn't make your crew eternal."

Eternal in friendship of course for even if we die or go our separate ways one day we will always be friends Alfie said with a grin.

"Hmm...I'm not saying yes to that name but tell the Coyote Pirates that's our name and give them that speech and maybe one of their nakama will join your crew." Dante suggested.

"Good idea!" Alfie said with a grin.

" Now if any of you need me I'll be sitting in the crow's nest ready to fire an arrow if they attack us before we start the Davy Back Fight."

"Let's go!" Alfie shouted.

Alfie moved his ship towards the Coyote Pirates ship.

"Hey! Where here!" Alfie shouted.

Alfie spotted one of the crewmates aboard the Coyote Pirates ship looking at him through a telescope.

"Oi! Captain they came!" The Coyote pirate said while putting away the telescope.

" Then you know what to do. Get the plank out so they can walk aboard our ship," their captain said somewhere Alfie couldn't tell but he assumed it was on the top of the ship where his ships mast was.

"Well Eternal pirates lets win this thing" Alfie said with a smile as he headed to where he figured the plank was.

Alfie moved his foot on the plank before he walked on it.

"Uh hey Dante you go first" Alfie said not wanting to fall just encase.

Dante just looked at the plank with vacant eyes before he walked up the plank to the boat.

"I guess it's safe" Alfie said as he started walking across the plank.

Odaga and Pamela were overjoyed that the plank was safe.

"My turn" Pamela said as she skipped across the plank.

" I may be last but I can run the fastest up the plank," Odaga said running up the plank.

**Crack Snap Splash**

Odaga made it up the plank in less than two seconds.

"I almost died," Odaga said as he saw the pieces of the plank floating in the ocean.

" Don't be stupid," Dante said. "Who do you think you are, someone who ate a Devil Fruit?"

"That doesn't mean I want to risk it" Odaga said.

"Let's just finish these games off quickly."

"Ladies! And gentleman the first game of the night! Is a test of speed!" An announcer yelled.

"Here's what you need to do! Each team shall pick one representative for their crew and they shall race across a field full of minds if you blow up you lose if you lose well you lose!" The announcer announced.

" Where did he come from, who the heck is he, and what does he mean a field of mines?" Dante asked.

"Follow us," the coyote pirates said.

Odaga didn't know how they were going to follow them when they were on the same ship.

"But were on your ship," Pamela pointed out.

" True, but for much longer," a member of the foxy pirates said.

The ship started moving towards an island with giant flower fields on it.

_'Very pretty,'_ thought Alfie and very female aboard the ship.

"BAKAWK!" Bukan shouted leaving Odaga to wonder how the hell he got here.

Dante asked one of the pirates to borrow his telescope. "Ye better not break Ye scurvy dog."

"I'll take that as you don't want me to break it. Telling you I've never broken anything would be pointless, but the bow I carry is not a new one."

The pirate gave Dante his telescope; Dante knew all the functions before asking for it. He looked through the telescope to see the island.

"So what's the penalty if you lose?" Pamela asked.

"We give you something you want" A Coyote pirate said.

" Sounds good I guess you'd want the same if you win" Dante asked.

" We want the only girl on your crew. Having a crew without a girl would make you three bored" said a different member of the Coyote Pirates.

"And we'll get one of your females, right?" Odaga asked.

"Sure why not" a member of the Coyote pirates said.

"And we make amends after because I don't want our crew to be enemies like the Straw Hat Pirates and the Foxy pirates," said Alfie.

"I really wouldn't consider Foxy an enemy of the Straw hats more like an annoyance like an annoy mosquito that moves every time you try to squash it," Odaga whispered.

" That's not to say the Coyote Pirates couldn't be big enemies if we don't treat them with respect."

"Yeah your right" Odaga stated.

The boat finally arrived on the island.

The crew however had to wait to get off the boat.

"What's the hold up!?" Pamela shouted.

"The crew is getting a new plank for us to walk on," the big dark skin crewmate said.

"Can't we just jump?" Alfie asked.

"You could but even the beach where we walk on has mines in it."

"Ah well plank it is" Alfie said.

Three of the Coyote Pirates then showed up with a plank.


	20. Chapter 20

**No apology I make can make up for my late replies. I'm sure some of you are eager to scroll through this chapter to see if Luffy is mentioned in it. I know if I don't have him you will find this chapter boring, so the question I have is just mentioning his name enough? And I thank klbubblepop786 for helping me. **

XXX

"I hope your ready to be apart of our crew" said a Coyote pirate to Pamela.

Pamela used the strength of her feet to kick the board under the man's foot up and sending him falling down but he got up before he fell on the floor.

" Dammit." Pamela whispered under her breath.

She was trying to get back at him for saying they would have her on their crew. "Lets get started!" the Coyote pirates shouted.

Odaga and Pamela were the most excited of the Eternal Pirates to start.

" Maybe! I can get rid of that damn bird!" Odaga shouted with glee.

Alfie hit Odaga on the head for shouting that. "I forgot I wasn't alone" Odaga said as he rubbed his head.

" You might never be alone if they win you at the games," Dante said.

"But they wanted Pamela" Odaga stated.

" Sure, they take Pamela first and if they decide they want more crewmates they'll take you."

"I think they'll take you" Odaga said.

" I'm not going to argue with that. No crew is complete without a good sniper on board. I consider my arrow fire to be the fastest and most accurate way of killing people."

"Are we doing this or not!" Pamela shouted.

" We have started...no one has even started running. That's the problem!" A Coyote Pirate shouted.

"What! Why didn't you say anything?!" Pamela shouted.

" We thought you four already knew. What, do we have to start fireworks to begin?"

"I don't know how about on a marks get set go or something" Pamela said with a sneer. The pirate scowled at Pamela. "Don't you Scowl at me your the jackasses that didn't say go" Pamela said while glaring at him.

" Fine. Get ready and go right now before I take out a pistol and shot you."

"Yeah whatever" Pamela said as she got ready. "So much for treating them with respect" said Odaga.

" Get your legs moving!" A pirate yelled firing a pistol in the air.

Every pirate their raced through the fields smoke littered the skys as explosion after explosion occurred. Alfie hoped those explosions weren't his crewmates stepping on landmines and even if they weren't he hoped the mines didn't kill any Coyote Pirates.

"I'm gonna win this one!" Odaga said as he was running ahead of the heard.

Dante was last in the race. If someone asked Dante why he was so slow he would tell them it's because archer requires focus and time which wastes time he had running and exercising.

"Come on Dante! Pick up the pace!" Pamela shouted.

" I could use some air!" He shouted.

"Alright! I'll clear the smoke out!" Pamela said as she clapped her hands as hard as she could sending a gust of wind that cleared the smoke out.

Dante was moving faster thanks to Pamela's help. He moved further than two of the Coyote Pirates.

" Ah now that's better," said Dante.

A member of the Coyote Pirates took his knife out. He lunched at Odaga in attempt to kill him in the confusion. Odaga's instincts took hold and he roundhouse kicked the pirate in the jaw.

"Nice try bastard!" Odaga shouted as he ran off.

Odaga was slowed down because of that pirate's knife. A lot of people passed him in the race but he wasn't giving up. He was still the fastest member of the crew.

" I can see the finish line!" Alfie shouted as he picked up the pace.

He was trying to make it but people were ahead of him. Suddenly he looked into the air as Pamela used her insane strength to jump the rest of the way. It was unbelievable how far she jumped. She jumped ahead of the pack and she was one of the ones towards the back.

A bunch of pirates weren't happy about that.

"Hey! that's not running cheater!" one of the pirates yelled.

" There's no rule against jumping in a race. I just happened to jump very high." Pamela said.

"GOOOOOOOOOO!" Pamela shouted the rest of the Eternal Pirates.

They felt her encouragement. With her enouragement they ran faster than they've ever ran before.

The finish line wasn't as far away anymore. "I'm gonna win!" Pamela shouted as she made another monster jump.

No one could catch up to her when she made that jump.

"I win!" Pamela shouted as she crossed the finish line.

" She won?!" All of the Coyote Pirates yelled.

"Yahoooooo!" Pamela shouted with glee.

Her finishing first was good news for the Eternal Pirates, but now they had to choose somebody on the other crew. Who will they choose? They could always do what Luffy did, make them change their flag or do something else to them. But Alfie couldn't help but think about the mystery girl he saw this morning who she was or where she went

Was she on this crew?

" I want the girl I saw the one with finger less gloves," Alfie said thinking she maybe on their crew.

" You won so we will allow you to have that crewmate," a man Alfie believed was their captain said.

"No I just want to talk to her however if she wants to join shes more than welcome to" Alfie said.

Alfie waited for them to come back with their new crewmate. But when the captain came back he had some upsetting news.

" There's no one like that on my crew. All I have are these female members."

Odaga ran beside Alfie to see the girls he was talking about. "I swear I saw somebody she was on top of the crows nest of my ship early this morning I saw here right before you guys showed up" Alfie said.

"Alfie pick the middle one" Odaga whispered.

Alfie looked at the middle one. It figured he would want that one. She was wearing a black dress with glitter all over, her chest was nearly the same size as Nami's seen through her cleavage, her hair was long on one side but with a shaver she made the other side short. Her feet were dirty with one side of her foot healing through a cut. Her eyes were lastly hazel.

"Just pick someone already!" Pamela shouted.

Alfie grumbled at how impatient Pamela was being. This is a delicate procedure you can't just randomly pick someone to be apart of the crew it has to be some one trust worthy.

" I have an idea," the captain of the Coyote Pirates said. " Why don't you take my crewmates below deck and question them one by one. The one you like most you can keep."

"What do you guys think" Alfie asked the rest of his crew.

" It's better that we know everyone here rather than chose based on looks and gender," said Dante.

"Yeah but the deal was girl for girl so we can only choose from the three standing there" Pamela said.

They were all beautiful girls. It was Alfie thinking that not Odaga or Dante. Alfie was thinking them beautiful as in they had nice skin and hair but the way they dressed was only a little better than the way Nami dressed; she always wore bikinis and skirts and would let you look at her naked if you paid her.

"Ini Mini miny moe catch a tiger by the toe if she hollars let her go my mother said to pick the very best one and you are not it" Alfie said as he ended with the girl in the middle.

Alfie was about to talk to that girl when he saw her again, the girl with the gloves. She was hiding behind the middle girl all along. Alfie seemed to be the only one to know that until she pushed the middle girl to run at Alfie. Alfie had no idea she was running towards him because she was trying to save his life.

The girl tackled Alfie to the ground as a sword swished through the air the same spot his head just was.

" I swear that wasn't a member of my crew!" The captain shouted.

" He's telling the truth!" Odaga shouted. He could have just said so but considering the situation yelling was the only way Alfie could hear him.

"Who are you and why did you just try to kill me" Alfie asked the person who just tried to kill him.

The person trying to kill Alfie was a man wearing a blue raincoat. His sword was a white handle katana with a black sheath. His eyes were onyx and his hair was blue. Alfie got to see his hair because he wasn't wearing a rain cap.

" Who are you and why did you just try to kill me?" Alfie asked the person who just tried to kill him.

"I don't tell my name to my targets was all the man" said before trying to kill him again

" Air Blar Sonic!" The girl who saved Alfie's life yelled. That sounded like an attack.

The man was blown back by a gust of air that sent him flying a few feet back. The girl wasn't finished yet.

"Hurricane Punch!" the girl shouted as she punched the man with the air force of a hurricane.

The man she punched however turned out to be a mirage. When she punched him he shattered into a glowing crystal; it was illuminating blue colours but then turned into water.

The man came falling out of the sky as he attempted to kill the girl.

" Get down!" Alfie shouted.

She listened and Alfie swung both his swords at the man. A loud Clang echoed throughout the island as their swords clashed. Alfie was set to go under the assassin with his extra sword.

Be the Assassin was rather spry and agile as he balanced himself on Alfie's blade before kicking him in the chin. His foot hurt him so much.

" What the heck kinda chin do you have?" the man sneered.

" One made from training with Roronoa Zoro," Alfie smiled.

"You think just because you where trained by the legendary strawhats you can beat me!" the man shouted as he swung his sword at Alfie.

Alfie's training with Zoro helped him block the man's sword.

" You have no skill whatsoever," Alfie said as he knocked the mans sword out his hand.

" Quiet! You shouldn't be so quick to think you've beaten me!"

The man pulled a dagger out of his sleeve and lunched at Alfie. Alfie couldn't block it and instead was cut in his arm.

" Ooooooh" the coyote pirates all said at once.

" Kill him. It's easier to kill him than to get that knife out of his hand, kid," the captain said.

Alfie swung his sword at the man. He swung it not having the intention of killing the man. 5he cut the man across the collar bone. Even after that the man wanted to continue fighting.

"Why the heck do you want to kill me so bad!" Alfie shouted as he dodged another murder attempt.

" Your death and your spilled blood will bring him back to life!" The man screamed.

"Killing someone won't bring someone else back to life! "Alfie shouted.

" Tell me, what do you think I do? I turn the bodies of corpses into my own little decoy dolls and I fight pirates."

"Being your doll isn't living! Don't make your friend suffer that life just because you can't move on!" Alfie shouted.

Alfie made the man even angrier than he was before. "How would you feel! If one of your friends died! You'd do anything to bring'em back wouldn't you!" the man shouted.

" Maybe. I don't know and don't want to know what I would do because my friends are always with me."

" I usually don't do this but I shall tell you my name. It's Christoph, Christoph Dires." Christoph said while still trying to kill Alfie.

" I'm Alfred P...no, my last name is not for you to hear."

"Who the hell is Alfred" Pamela whispered to Odaga.

" Alfie's real name, his long name. His friends and I just call him Alfie for short." Odaga whispered.

"Are you done trying to kill me?" Alfie asked the man.

The man sheathed his weapon.

" I know your name but what' yours," Alfie said as he turned to the women with the fingerless gloves who forgot to leave cause she was mesmerized by the fight.

" M-My name?" She stuttered.

"Your the one who pushed that girl into me and saved me" Alfie said with a smile.

" My name is Fiischa." Telling Alfie her name seemed to be a little too much for her.

" I think I'll call you Fii" Alfie said with a smile.

Fiischa blushed after Alfie gave her that nickname.

"Now I wonder why my leg was so hot this morning" Alfie said.

" That's because your friends used a magnifying glass instead of a telescope to look at the horizon. The sun ray burned your foot and almost your clothes my wind can diminish fire like how it spreads it," Fiischa said.

"That means you saved my life twice thanks Fii!" Alfie said with a grin.

" Now that you no longer in any danger I think it's time for me to leave."

"Oh no you don't. We won and I chose you to be apart of my crew" Alfie said with a smile.

Alfie was backed up by Dante. " I must admit, seeing as how she has the power to use the wind in anyway she needs her powers could come in handy with our crew."

" Newest members don't get to decide crewmates!" Odaga shouted.

"And being surrounded by a bunch of guys all day gets kinda boring" Pamela said with a smile.

" Is she on your side or against you on having me join?" Fiischa asked.

"Of course I want you to Join!" Pamela said. "Alright but she isn't apart of my crew so you still need to pick one of these three" the Captain of the Coyote pirates said.

" But it's so hard to choose from them," Alfie said.

"We can't just take them away from there friends" said Odaga.

" I think I know what your all feeling," Dante said.

" Please let me join!" the girl in the middle said.

Alfie looked at the girl with respect while Odaga looked at her like she was looking for a relationship with her.

"Are you sure what about your friends and crew mates?" Pamela asked.

" I don't know. I'm just hopeful one day my new captain sails to places my old crew is staying."

"Alright I'll help you find your crew" Alfie said with a grin.

Dante was the only one with a headache from listening to Alfie. " You do realize her crew is all around us, don't you?"

Alfie really meant for after she became a member of their crew.

"We got two new crew mates" Alfie cheered.

He would hug them if that wasn't weird to him.

"Whats your name?" Fiischa asked the girl.

" My name is Lai Blackwood. I hope in a period of time you can accept me as a member of your crew until I die or until another crew wins a Davy Back and picks me."

"But we already accept you" Dante said.

" Thanks to you joining our crew I have more girls to talk to," Pamela said.

"Looks like we got seven members now" Alfie cheered.

" I have to break it to you but us three men and three women only make six," Dante said.

"Me, you, Odaga, Pamela,Fiischa Lai and Bukan." Alfie said explaining himself further.

" For the record I wasn't counting the ostrich when I counted. Speaking of which where is the big thing that makes the whole ship smell?"

"I think he's back on the ship" said Odaga.

" Which is where we should be heading back to right now." Pamela said. " You Coyote Pirates need to sail back there."

"Do we have to?"

" I don't want to hear your moaning! You took us here and your going to bring us back!" Pamela shouted.

"She's scary" one of the coyotes whispered.

" She is the one who won the race," another Coyote Pirate whispered.

"Yeah but she kinda cheated" another whispered.

The biggest member of the crew who told them about the competition grabbed the helm to move the ship. The Coyote pirates took the Eternal pirates to where their ship was however...there was a fleet of marine ships surrounding the ship.

"What the hell? We don't even have bounties yet why the heck are they surrounding us!" Pamela shouted.

" Maybe they followed us," a coyote said. " We all have bounties on our heads."

" Why didn't you tell us all your crewmates have bounties?!" Odaga yelled at the captain.

" You didn't ask" the captain said with a shrug.

" Don't try to make this our fault!" Pamela shouted.

" We'll buy you guys time you guys just continue on your Adventure" the Captain shouted.

All of the pirates started running around the ship looking for things. Each one attack the marines with vigor. Alfie could hear the fear in lower rank Marine's voices.

"There's to many!" one of the Marines shouted.

" I know," one of the marines said with a grimace on his face. He didn't like his fellow marines right now.

The Eternal pirates used the confusion to escape from their rivals ship and back to their small but big enough for seven people ship.

XXX

'"Whoa you got a pretty neat ship" Lai said as she took a look around.

Fiischa didn't look around. Alfie wanted her to look around but first he had to greet her.

"Hey Fiischa come on I wanna show you around" Alfie said with a grin.

" Okay. But please don't try blowing on any part of my body," she whimpered.

" Alright you got your self a deal" Alfie said.

Alfie started showing Fiischa around at the spots where she had the best view.

"Wow this is amazing I'm glad you let me join thank you" Fiischa said.

" Well...you saved my life so I figured I owed you," Alfie said with a blush on his face.

" I was just doing what I thought was right" Fiischa said as her face got red.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you klbubblepop and Yayaya1234 for helping me write this chapter. I hope reading the story to this long hasn't been such a drag for all of you. It's always a privilege to be alive another day and write chapters for all of you. **

XXX

"On behalf of my code I would like to show you something my teacher showed me I once thought was peculiar."

"Uh sure" Fiischa said

Alfie took her to his room. Fiischa could see the closet full of weapons he stole from bad pirates and a desk for his writing.

"We just met and you're already taking me to your room" Fiischa said with a blush

Alfie had no idea why that would make a girl blush.

"So what do you want to show me?" Fiischa asked.

Being a pirate Alfie couldn't give his nakama jewelry or anything expensive because those were the things pirates steal. What he was giving her was simply something to wear on her head. He didn't have any straw hats or bandanas in his room so he looked around his room until her round what he was looking for under his bed.

This thing was a hat that looked like a butterfly.

"Ah here it is" Alfie said has he grabbed the butterfly hat and placed it on Fiischa's head.

"I think my sensei gave this to me because someone gave it to him and he didn't want it. I think it looks better on you because it shows how pretty you look."

"Thank you Captain I wish I had something to give you too" said Fiischa.

"Well it's okay for my crewmates to never give me gifts. Odaga is my first crewmate and he never gives me presents sometimes when it's my birthday."

"What the hell are you two doing back here" Pamela said as she came walking in

She didn't sound like she was in the mood to hear Alfie say he was just giving Fiischa a new hat, but considering she had the butterfly hat on her head it was unlikely she wouldn't believe him.

"Well whatever you're doing dinner is ready" Pamela said as she left

Those words use to made Alfie drop whatever he was doing to run into the dining room to eat. Alfie just know though that with two more girls on the crew Odaga would work less for his captain and Dante and more for the pretty girls. He was such a Sanji in Alfie's eyes.

"This food is great!" Lai said as she stuffed food into her mouth

Odaga smiled with pink hearts popping up in his eyes.

"Thank you Lai~Swan!" Odaga said while twirling around

Lai was too busy eating to see the way Odaga stared at her.

"Is it really that good" Fiischa said as she took a bite.

It didn't take long for the taste to reach Fiischa's taste buds.

"Yummmmmmm!" Fiischa said excitedly.

Fiischa was different than Lai but Odaga liked her too. He only wished Alfie would stop glaring at him for gazing at her.

"Psst Pamela I think Alfie as a thing for her" Lai whispered a little louder than she meant to

" My captain has a thing for a girl?" Odaga tried not to laugh.

"Hey! Alfie! Lai here tells me you like Fiischa" Pamela shouted for all to hear.

This wasn't just embarrassing for Alfie to hear but for Fiischa as well.

"Well we all know Pamela can't keep a secret" Dante said.

Even Dante too was trying to make Alfie so embarrassed he wanted to kill himself.

"Is that true Alfie?" Fiischa asked.

Alfie was stunned and speechless.

"I think I hear my mom calling" Odaga said as he hurried out the room.

"Lamest excuse to leave the table I ever heard," Dante said. " All he had to say was he needed us to leave the table."

"Hey Lai wanna help me with that thing" Pamela asked with a smile. "What thing" Lai said confused. "You know the thing with the majiger" said Pamela." Oh yeah! sure I'll help you with the thingy majiger" said Lai as she and Pamela quickly left the kitchen

Dante made a sign asking if it was okay for him to stay and Cooro gave him a silent "no it's not okay" sign with his hands.

Dante promptly left. He took his bow and his arrows. If Alfie wasn't nervous as hell before no he was twice as nervous. He was consumed by uncertain thoughts of whether he liked Fiischa or not.

"If it is I'm flattered however I'm already promised to another my grandfather set me up for an arranged marriage" Fiischa said.

"M-Marriage?"

"Yep the truth is I'm a runaway noble from a country near the end of the grand-line but not quite in the new world yet" said Fiischa

Alfie was quiet now.

"Well if it becomes a problem I can promise that as long as you remain my friend I shall protect you" said Alfie as he stood up on the table.

She was happy to hear Alfie tell her that.

"Move it I can't here came a voice from outside the door".

Alfie was embarrassed for them because he could hear them watching him and Fiischa.

"They sure are a lively bunch" said Fiischa with a giggle

Alfie had another word for them but he didn't want to tell Fiischa what it was.

"Yo! If you guys are done in there there's an island up ahead!" Lai shouted.

"Sssshhhh!" Everyone behind the door tried shushing Lai.

"Sorry" Lai said

Alfie walked to the door his crew were peeping through.

He opened it and they came tumbling in.

It was so expected, Alfie thought still holding the door open with his hand.

" So you idiots know what the island is called?" Alfie asked is crewmates who were all sprawled on the floor

"It's called Cheery Song Island," said Fiischa.

"Let's go explore!" Alfie said excitedly

"And hopefully find something that isn't a sorceress, assassin, or a crazy guild of bandits," Odaga said.

"I take offence to that," Dante said.

"Wait a Sorceress?" Lai asked confused

"Her name is Carmella. We met her after I almost died against a pirate named Malcolm," Alfie said.

"You two sure been through a lot" Dante said after taking a sip of Sake.

"I never said you could drink alcohol," Alfie said sternly.

"Shut up" Dante said while finishing it off.

After drinking Dante walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna go into town I need to get some supplies. Anyone wanna come with?" Odaga said

No one raised their hands or told Odaga they would join him.

"Aw come on guys" Odaga said with a frown

"Yeah, be nice to Odaga," Lai said.

"So does that mean you're coming?" Odaga asked with a grin

Lai walked closer to Odaga until she was standing next to him.

"Is that a yes" Odaga asked confused

Lai nodded her head. To hear being near Odaga was a definite yes.

She felt as timid as Fiischa being near Odaga.

"Well then let's go. We'll see you guys later" Odaga said as he and Lai left.

Lai waved good-bye to everyone even though Odaga never looked back to say good-bye to his own friends.

"I hope something exciting Happens" Pamela said with a sigh.

That wasn't up to her to decide though...

Meanwhile in town...

Dante was exploring all alone. He made it into town before Odaga and Lai. He walked passed an Alley where he saw a few Shady characters. He had to walk past them because standing still at an alley was just asking for death. It was then he heard them talking about killing Alfie who these people where or how Alfie knew them he didn't know but he had to find out.

_'Is it because Alfie betrayed these people or are they just assassin_?' Dante asked himself in thought.

"So Are we gonna kill the kid or not" Dante heard a man who had an Eye patch over his right eye and his left eye looked milky as if he was blind he was bald and had a giant scar across his chest he looked to be around 7 feet tall (Think Sagat from Street fighter)

If any of them said 'yes' Dante would up have to use his archer skills to kill all of them or at least knock them out.

"We gotta wait till the boss gives the order"

Dante now knew what he had to do. He had to wait for their boss to show up.

Just then a girl came over to them Dante had no idea who she was but Alfie and Odaga knows exactly who the women was it was Kimmy!

Dante wasn't sure if she was the boss but there was something about her that wasn't human. Her eyes seemed empty of any emotion whatsoever.

"Big Brother says to snap the birdies neck was all," she said before she and the three men disappeared.

Kimmy knew their group was being watched.

"Oscar make sure we aren't being followed" Kimmy said to a green haired man who smelt like a dumpster thanks to his devil fruit the stink stink fruit.

" Sure thing, Kimmy," the dumpster smelling pirate said.

"Anybody following me?" Oscar asked.

Oscar was sure there was someone watching very close by. Dante quickly hid behind the wall. The closer Oscar walked to him he could smell his ranched odor.

_Oh god! This guy reeks!_

Dante thought this smell couldn't get much worse until he yelled something out loud.

"Stink Gas!"

Oscar released gas from his hands instead of his butt. Dante quickly held his breath the last thing he wanted was to be done in by funk. The bad smell was getting worse. The smell was so strong birds started to fall out the sky. On the bright side Dante was still able to not pass out.

Dante hurried out of there he had to warn the others. Not to mention getting away from Oscar helped him breathe again.

" Guys!" Dante yelled as he ran to the boat to find his friends.

The first person he wanted to tell was his captain Alfie. But first he had to find the idiot.

' _Please be on your stupid ship_,' Dante begged in his thoughts.

"Alfie! You here! We got an emergency!" Dante called as he ran onto the ship.

There was no reply in the ship.

"Damn where is everyone?" Dante shouted to himself as he ran back into town.

A little help would have been more than appreciated. He ran and he ran until he spotted Pamela walking towards him. Dante had never been so happy to see her again.

"Pamela! We got trouble!"

" I know!" Pamela shouted. " Someone is after me!"

"What! Come on we gotta find the others!" Dante shouted

" If only you were shorter. You could have got on my back and my strength would have let me jump to wherever they are." Pamela said.

"Why can't you carry me when you jump?" Dante asked.

"You're not my bride."

"There she is!" yelled a couple men in suits

"Oh shit!" Dante cursed.

"I don't even know what I did to them" Pamela shouted.

The men wearing suits were going to fight Dante and Pamela only using their fists.

"Come on girly put your dukes up" one of the men taunted

Pamela only raised one fist to the taunting men.

"Brave little girl ain't cha" one of the men said as he took a swing at her.

Pamela met his swing with a punch to his knuckles.

"Argh!" The man screamed as he felt his hand break.

A man who was known for having a body like bricks swing his fist at Pamela next. She ducked in fist then kicked him in the abdomen. Her feet were strong like her fists.

"How strong are you?" the man asked as he coughed up some blood.

"If I wanted to I could raise an entire house off the ground," Pamela said.

"She's to strong runts like us can't beat her" the other man said as he started backing off.

If Pamela's strength wasn't scary enough Dante took out his bow with his quiver and pointed it at the men.

"Tell us why you guys want our captain who are you!" Dante shouted as he had his arrow aimed right at the man's eye.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay...we'll tell you everything." One of the men said giving up too easily.

Bang! Bang! As a shot rang out and the man was shot dead in the head. Whoever killed him did it so he couldn't tell Pamela anything.

"What the hell!" Pamela shouted.

Dante knew where that person was and changed his arrows direction.

He fired his arrow but the person shot his arrows apart with deadly accuracy.

This man was a sniper like Dante.

The man was wearing a white shirt with a black trench coat some black Cargo pants and black boots he had short white hair and green eyes.

"This is Alton reporting in I've spotted two of the eternal pirates one as spotted me do I take them out or return to base". Alton said into his den den mushi.

"Interesting...I will say return to base. No two people can get past our defenses at base." The person on the other den den mushy said.

"Roger I'm on my way" and with that he used Soru to disappear from the building.

He escaped just in time from Dante and Pamela.

"Damn he's gone!" Pamela shouted. As she and Dante got to the roof he was on

Dante was just as mad as Pamela about this.

"This isn't just a few punks it seems it's a whole organization after Alfie but the question is why." Dante pondered.

" Maybe they're going to use him to get the Straw Hats here. I think pirates know Alfie was once a member of their crew."

"Perhaps but it seems reckless."


	22. Chapter 22

**I was planning on going to a tournament the day I posted this chapter but everyone was so grouchy and mean I just decided to stay home and post this chapter. I can thank klbubblepop and yayaya234 for helping me create this chapter and you viewers for giving me the necessary courage to post this chapter. **

XXX

Dante and Pamela still had to find Alfie.

Meanwhile with Lai and Odaga

Odaga was trying to decide what kind of member Lai would be on his and Alfie's crew.

"MMM do we have a navigator or maybe a doctor?" Odaga asked himself

He knew the only way to find out was either ask her himself or start a fight with her; a doctor and a navigator fight different just like Chopper fights different than Nami.

"Hey Lai what where you on your old ship?" Odaga asked.

" I was a doctor."

"Really we need one of those on our ship for now on your our doctor" Odaga declared.

Lai was so happy she was needed. Suddenly loud shot rang out through the island. " What the hell was that!" Lai yelled.

" There better not be who I think it is," Odaga said.

" Who could it be?" Lai asked

Odaga had no idea but with nothing better to do he went to find out.

"Hey! wait up!" Lai yelled as she ran after him

For once Odaga couldn't listen to what a girl he liked wanted.

' _Where the hell is everyone'_ Odaga thought to himself

Odaga didn't know that people died in the area he was in while others ran away.

Meanwhile Alfie anf Fiischa were separated for the moment. Fiischa was in a store and Alfie was waiting for her outside.

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Alfie complained

They were on a busy schedule if she didn't already know.

I could really use some new clothes but I can't decide which I like Fiischa mumbled to herself as she walked through the store. Alfie could fight ten pirate ships before he went in that shop to help Fiischa choose clothes.

Fiisha meanwhile was in a pickle. As she was shopping she felt cold steel to the back of her neck. "Don't turn around and don't make a sound" a voice said "now all we want is your captain I don't think he'd let you die the voice continued try anything I'll blow your head clean off" the voice said as the sound of a gun being cocked was heard.

The only thing Fiischa could do was think about screaming.

"I know your thinking of screaming but no this if you do it will cause a panic and when people panic I panic I just might accidently shoot one of these lovely people or I just might shoot you so I suggest you keep your trap shut and call your little captain friend in here tell him you need help with something" the voice said as he forced her to the door and hid out of Alfies line of sight

There was only one other way Fiischa was getting out of this and she really didn't want to do it.

She had to use her power but she was scared she might hurt the people in the store.

The people in this store were not the people that belonged on a battlefield.

She had to give Alfie some sort of sign telling him theres trouble but what? Maybe if she controlled the wind the right way it would tell him she was in danger.

"Alright lets do this" Fiischa said to her self as she started to use her power to alert alife to the predicament.

Alfie could feel the cold wind against his back.

"I should've bought a coat if it got chilly" Alfie said.

Fiischa tried again, this time making the breeze feel more like writing. Wait this is some weird wind. It could only mean that Fiischa was controlling it. He got up and started heading to the store to see what the problem was. Before he even got to the front door he heard Fiischa cry.

"Fiischa!" Alife shouted as he picked up the paste his anger boiling over.

He got inside to see a man holding Fiischa with a knife against her neck.

"Let Fiischa go right now" Alfie demanded.

" Do you know my identity?" The man asked Alfie.

" Can't say I do" Alfie said

" You may call me Tomjoe. I'm one of Malcolm's best killers. I'm not trying to hurt your friend, I just want you to do what I say or she dies."

" What do you want?" Alfie asked.

Tomjoe put his hand through Fiischa's hair.

"Don't touch her" Alife growled

The man stopped touching Fiischa for only five seconds, after which he squeezed her shoulder.

"Tell me what the hell do you people want if you think I'm gonna let you take another of my friends your sadly mistaken I'm not as weak as I was back then," Alfie said.

" Your forgetting how easy it is for me to have you in my hands." The man said tapping his knife against Fiischa's neck.

"Tell me what you want?" Alfie asked

" You started a war when you chased Malcolm to this island. He knows your after Kimmy but your wasting your time."

"I will get Kimmy back but us both being on this island at the same time is just fate I guess" Alfie said with a grin leading Fiischa to wonder who this Kimmy is.

' _Alfie and Kimmy are not...are they_?' She wondered.

"Calm down Fiischa your over reacting now I gotta find away out of this situation" Fiischa berated herself.

Alfie's swords couldn't say Fiischa from having a knife against her throat.

"How about this boy you let us have this sweet little fox well give you little Kimmy back" Tomjoe said with a smile.

" I don't trade crewmates. You can't have Fiischa even if you offered me ten billion beli's for her."

Fiischa deciding to do something bit the man in the hand causing him to drop his knife

" Hurricane Belly Buster!"

"OooooF!" the man shouted as he went flying into a wall.

Fiischa was very disappointed in him. It didn't even take the minimum amount of her wind power to beat him.

"Come on Fiischa lets find the others," Alfie said.

" I couldn't agree more." Fiischa said.

Suddenly a loud roar rang out Alfie had one thought Kimmys here. Judging by the sound of her roar she turned into a lion.

' _I wonder if Odaga heard it to' _Alfie thought.

Alfie would have to ask him the next time he saw him.

"What the hell is going on! Whose Kimmy!" Fiischa yelled.

Alfie didn't see Fiischa getting angry very often but right now she had a face that told him she needed to know and would kill him if he lied to her.

"Alright I'll tell you but after we gather the others so I can tell you all at once" Alfie said.

Fiischa didn't know what seemed fair: her getting the truth out of Alfie now or Alfie bringing everyone together to explain.

"Alfie!"Alfie heard Odaga shout from behind him.

Alfie was so happy to hear Odaga he could hug him.

"Odaga! Lai! lets find Pamela and Dante" Alfie said.

Odaga did something he didn't do very often. He smiled and said " I agree" to what Alfie just said.

"Alright lets go find them" Fiischa said.

If Fiischa was right she would find Dante and Pamela together.

"Hey Fiischa can you fly up and see if you can spot em?" Lai asked.

" Um...I don't try to use my wind powers to fly."

"Scared of heights or something?" Lai asked.

" You don't have to answer that," Alfie said. " If she says she can't use her powers to fly we have to believe her."

"Then what should we do?" Lai asked.

" The plan can still work. We just have to make Fiischa do it the same way she used it to get on our ship," Odaga said.

" We don't know that's how she got on our ship. She could have had her own ship," Alfie,said.

"I can't fly myself but I can blast one of you into the air." Fiischa said.

" I'll go, but does anyone else want to take my place?" Lai asked.

"Do it now before she changes her mind!"

Fiischa moved her hands around controlling the air flow with her. "Air Rise!" Fiischa yelled as she started spinning the air around Lai and lifting her up.

Lai looked scared at first, and it changed to her smiling and then laughing.

"Alright! I've never tried this before so don't move around to much!" Fiischa shouted.

Lai tried doing what Fiischa told her to do.

"I think I see them!" Lai shouted as she saw to figures running through some alleys.

" Okay. Fiischa, now's the time to put Lai down slowly." Alfie said.

" Alright Achooo!" Fiischa suddenly sneezed loosing control of her power.

By accident she pushed Lai into the wall in front of her.

"I'm sorry!" Fiischa shouted.

Lai got up unharmed by the wall. To Alfie that was a little strange.

"What the hell is your body made of?" Alfie asked.

" You want to look under my clothes and see my body? That's indecent but if my captain wants to see it..."

"Don't you dare!" Fiischa yelled.

Because she yelled very loud Alfie didn't tell her to show him her body.

"I really wouldn't mind" Odaga said.

The girls would smack Odaga for saying that.

"So did you see anything?" Alfie asked.

" I might have seen them. I saw two people who look like them running into the alleys."

"Which way did they go?" Fiischa asked.

" I think the only direction that alleyway goes is south." Lai said.

"Then lets go" Alfie said.

Alfie wasn't going to wait another minute to find Pamela and Dante. They ran for a good minute or two until the two groups ran into one another. It was Alfie and his three nakama with his two other nakama making the crew six pirates again.

"What the heck is going on!" Pamela said.

" We were looking for each and every one of you four because people were after us." Dante said.

"Yeah they sorta want me dead" Alfie said.

" We believe they might be working for a bad guy named Malcolm." Odaga said.

" Alright you two are gonna tell us everything starting with this Kimmy person I've been hearing so much about" Fiischa said with her arms crossed.

Alfie remembered he had to tell the entire crew this. He hoped Odaga would explain with him who Kimmy was.

"She's a friend" Odaga said.

" We also think of her as a potential member of our crew, but she can't join with her brother fighting us every time we get close to her." Alfie said.

" So long flashback short we got our ass kicked and swore to grown stronger" Odaga said.

Fiischa felt terrible about herself. " I didn't know."

"No need to fell bad Fii we should've told you all sooner" Alfie said with a grin.

Odaga laughed with his captain.

"So are we just gonna sit here or are we gonna get our crewmate back?" Pamela asked.

" Well she's not officially a member of our crew, but we absolutely will get her back!" Odaga shouted.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Lai shouted.

" Another girl on this crew will do it some good." Pamela said.

"Alright lets do this." Alfie said with determination.

The crew walked together to find Kimmy.

"So where should we look first?" Lai asked.

" It's simple. First we find people who work for Malcolm, beat them, and demand one of them tell us where Kimmy is."

"I say we find that bastard who shot at me" Pamela said with her arms crossed.

" I agree," Dante said sticking his fourth finger on his right hand in the air. " If we are going to find your friend we need to eliminate all the snipers. The person who shot Pamela was clearly a sniper."

"Should we split up or stick together?" asked Fiischa.

" There's always a right way to split up, but dividing may not be our best chance at winning," Odaga said.

"But it is our best chance at finding more information" said Dante.

" I don't need your help to beat everyone on this island." Pamela said.

"Let draw straws" Fiischa suggested.

" Where are we going to get straws?" Lai asked.

"Uh well...We can...we can...we can use some of your hair!" Fiischa shouted while pointing at Pamela.

" My hair?"

"Yea just six pieces" Fiischa said.

" I'm not pulling out my own hair and if anyone of you touches me...I will send you to the sky."

"Please"

Pamela punched the ground first. She punched it not to open the ground but just so she wouldn't feel so angry. " Snip* snip* as Fiischa used her wind powers to cut some small pieces off "alright I got the straws" she said with a grin.

" I didn't say you could do that!" Pamela shouted.

" You didn't say I couldn't either you just said not to touch you" Fiischa said with a grin.

Pamela couldn't get angry about someone outsmarting her.

"Next time it's your hair were taking" Pamela said with a huff.

Fiischa ignored that and let Dante pull the first hair.

"Me next!" Lai shouted.

Lai pulled a piece of Pamela's hair out.

"Guess I'll go" said Odaga

He picked the piece of hair out very slowly.

"Hurry up!" Pamela shouted.

Alfie didn't pull on her hair yet.

"I'll go next," said Alfie. He walked to the hair he was going to pull.

"I want this one." Said Alfie.

That left only Pamela for picking a piece of hair.

"This one," Pamela said as she pulled it.

No one knew what the different lengths of Pamela's hair meant.

"Alright the two longest are a team the two shortest are a team and the two left over is a team." Said Fiischa.

Everyone looked at their piece of Pamela's hair and as it turned out Alfie and Odaga had the longest pieces of hair, Lai and Dante had the second longest, and Pamela and Fiischa were the leftovers.

"Lets roll out" said Alfie.

Alfie and Odaga were the first two to leave, which was easy because they spent all their time alone together before they even found Pamela.

" Well see ya." Said Lai as she and Dante hopped off the ship.

Pamela took her sweet time with her walking while Fiischa kept running ahead of her only to run back yelling at her to move faster.

"Slow down will ya!" Pamela shouted.

Pamela was tempted to punch Fiischa the next time she ran back so she could carry her unconscious body.

"Sorry it's just this is my first adventure with friends guess I got excited" Fiischa said as she slowed down a little.

Pamela forgave her for telling her the truth.

Bang! Bang! as shots rang out an a bullet hit right inbetween them.

Pamela and Fiischa frisked themselves to see if there was any bullet wounds in any of their body parts.

"Did you see where it came from?" Fiischa asked Pamela.

Pamela was trying to figure that out as she didn't see anyone. "Lets go into the alley so he can't get a good shot." Suggested Fiischa.

Pamela wasn't sure if Fiischa's plan would work, but it was better than being where they were now. "I hope the others didn't run into trouble as fast as we did." Said Fiischa.

Pamela and Fiischa barely made it into the alleyway without being shot.

"Alright we need to figure out were the bastard is shooting us from" said Pamela.

" I can use my powers to make one of us float up. My move will help one of us see him but also puts one of us at risk of being shot." Fiischa said.

"I can take hits alot better than you can so use me" Pamela said.

Fiischa first had to find the right spot where she was going to lift Pamela.

"How about over there where the two alleys intersect" Pamela said pointing to the spot she suggested.

" Good thinking. Our sniper would never shot me from there."

"Alright lets go"

Pamela ran into place and Fiischa started creating a circle of wind around her.

"I can get use to this" said Pamela with a grin.

Flying to Pamela was better than jumping.

Pamela saw a glint of light coming from atop one of the buildings. That could have been the sniper.

A bullet rang out as it came flying towards Pamela.

Pamela could still jump even though she was standing on wind making her float. Pamela dodged the bullet.

" Your a tricky girl." A man said.

"Your a A-hole!" Pamela shouted.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm twelve days late in posting this chapter, I know. I was trying to write on a piece of at work on how to write my author's note and the only thing I realized was I suck at explaining things to me and I am not smart. But I'm smart enough to thank klbubblepop and yayaya234 for helping me create this chapter. I feel much better about this chapter knowing they helped me and I'll be happier if you read and review, otherwise I'll be sad. **

XXX

Not only was the person what Pamela said he was but he seemed happy to be called that.

"Fiischa I see him!" Pamela said.

Fiicha used her wind power to fly where Fiischa was. The sniper fired at her but she used her wind powers to deflect the bullet.

"Like a bullet can get past my defenses," Fiischa taunted.

"Sure. At some point I'll have to fight seriously," The sniper taunted back.

"Air Slicer!" Fiischa shouted as she sent a wave of air towards the sniper.

Before she used Air Slicer the sniper dropped his guns.

"Giving up!" Pamela taunted.

Fiischa's Air Slicer hit something but it wasn't the thing she was aiming at. However, it was still the sniper who taunted them. He was a Zoan Devil Fruit user.

The sniper had big owl-like eyes and big white and brown wings that replaced his arms "I ate the Owl Owl fruit" the sniper said as he flew into the sky.

"You may be a bird, but how do you fight against the wind?" Fiischa asked the sniper.

"Do you really think you can attack me faster than I can shoot my gun!" the sniper replied,

"Everyone knows owls aren't the fastest flying birds so yeah," Fiischa said.

"Shut up!" The sniper yelled.

Fiischa had an exit plan in case the snipers owl form was faster than she gave it credit for.

"Your some pretty tough little girls looks like I'll have to use explosive rounds" said the sniper.

The sniper flew overhead firing shot after shot using his enhanced owl vision to pinpoint his targets.

"Hercule Hercule Bullet Deflect Kick!"

Pamela's body was just ordinary flesh when she was unaware but when people played with her nerves she became stronger. Her attack deflected the bullets traveling so fast that a normal human would have holes in their chests with her right leg.

"Herculean Clap!" Pamela shouted as she clapped her hands shattering ever window in the town and sending causing the sniper to lose his focus.

"That's it!" He shouted.

"What!" Pamela yelled back.

He was telling her he was through with going easy on her.

"Double shot!" The sniper yelled as he shot two bullets at once.

He knew Fiischa could block his bullets; Pamela could block but her flesh was still soft. As the bullets were about to hit Pamela two arrows suddenly rammed into the bullets and changed their trajectory. It was no surprise those arrows came from one of the Eternal Pirates.

"Need a hand!" Dante said with a smirk plastered all over his face.

Dante had another arrow pulled back in his bow.

"You two run! I'll cover you" Dante called out.

Pamela and Fiischa moved but not away from Dante. They moved behind Dante.

"Tri-shot!" Dante shouted as he shot three arrows at once sending them flying towards the sniper.

"Only three arrows?" The sniper mocked.

The sniper shot the arrows. Even though Dante had the strongest arrows in his old guild they weren't strong enough to not get shattered by the bullets.

"An arrow will never beat a bullet!" the sniper shouted.

" No, but it can still kill if shot at the right angle."

"Hey! Dante wasn't Lai with you!" Fiischa said.

Dante turned around. He wasn't surprised they didn't leave after he told them too; who was Dante to ignore telling girls what he knew?

"Lai will show up soon" said Dante.

The sniper butted in. "What are you blathering on about?"

"Mind your damn business!" shouted Pamela.

The sniper was proud to be the object of Pamela's anger.

"Die!" The sniper said as he fired at shot towards them.

This time it wasn't Dante who saved the girls...

"Hehehe" Lai laughed as she blocked the arrows with her bare-hand. "My body is made of Seastone! Your arrows won't hurt me!" Lai said with a grin.

"How in the name of hell is your body made of sea stone?!" The sniper shouted.

"I ain't telling my life story to some jerk who tried to kill my friends!" Lai shouted back.

The sniper didn't mind being called a jerk. He still had a glorious way to hurt people who were made of something hard like sea stones.

"Did you know Seastone is like a coconut? Another Seastone will break it" said the sniper as he fired a Seastone bullet.

Lai had help from one of the crewmates. It wasn't Pamela because if her body touched the sea stone there was no telling what would happen to her.

"Sonic arrow!" Dante yelled as he shot an arrow that released sonic vibrations and knocked the bullet of course.

The sniper was angry he didn't have bullets that could do the things Dante's arrows could.

"Air Slicer!" Fiischa yelled as she sent an air attack towards the sniper.

"Air doesn't matter when you've eaten a bird Zoan fruit."

The sniper flapped his wings sending a gust of air of his own colliding with hers. His gust of wind should not have the power to triumph through Fiischa's Air Slicer. But it did slow it down enough for him to dodge that slice.

"I'm sure of it now. You three are weak even with your gizmos and Devil Fruit powers. Only because you'll never had another name again it's fair that I tell you mine. My name is Rikanu."

"You haven't beaten us yet, Rikanu," Pamela said raising her fists.

"You've let to beat me either" said Rikanu with a smirk.

" No, but if I get close to you I can beat you with one punch!"

"Good luck getting up here!" shouted Rikanu.

Pamela turned to Dante and Fischa. One of them could help her get up to punch Rikanu.

"Hey Fischa can you make tornados with your power I could use the boost" said Pamela.

"That's your plan? That I cannot allow!"

"Why not"

"For one thing you need wind girl in order to do it. No wind girl will make you weak. I thought I would keep fighting with my pistols, but you forced me to fight with my fists now."

"Bring it on!" Pamela taunted.

Rikanu raised his wings before he dived down to hit his target. It wasn't Pamela he was trying to hit, it was Fiischa.

"Wind Hurricane!"

Fiischa used wind after wind attacks to hit Rikanu. She was less than successful, missing every time until eventually Rikanu knocked his fist into her chin sending her flying back into an unconscious sleep. Before she hit the ground Rikanu looked at Pamela.

"You're not the only one who only needs to punch someone once."

"Oh you done made me mad now" said Pamela as she cracked her knuckles.

Pamela lunged at Rikanu with her Herculean Herculean fruit strength. She didn't get to show that strength only because Rikanu could still fly.

"Get down here and fight me!" Pamela shouted as she picked up a rock and chucked it at him.

It hit him in the gut.

"Yeah! Take that birdbrain!" Pamela shouted as she picked up another.

" Don't call me birdbrain!"

Rikanu took out his pistols. Even firing down his accuracy was perfect. Pamela threw more rocks they collided in mid-air with the bullets and with her strength she was able to knock the bullets of course with'em.

Even though she could stop his bullets with rocks she didn't have enough rocks to block his pistols every time he fired.

"You can't chuck rocks forever!" Rikanu shouted.

It was beautiful to see Pamela get angry about that.

"Hey Dante! Shoot him down!" Pamela said.

"Stupid," Rikanu said.

Rikanu may have the Devil Fruit that made him an owl but he had the ears of the species who could hear things quiet to humans loud to them. His new target was Dante.

"Net Arrow!" Dante shouted as he shot an arrow the head of the arrow breaking off and a net flying towards Rikanu.

His net caught Rikanu in it.

Rikanu began falling back to earth. Now that's a height I can get to said Pamela as she pounded her fist against each other. "Herculean Punch!" Yelled Pamela.

Pamela looked into Rikanu's eyes before she punched him square in the face. His eyes were telling her he was expecting something.

"You can beat me all you want but you'll never beat my friends."

"I doubt you would kill yourself to protect your friends," Dante said.

"Hahah! You thought wrong!" Said Rikanu as he took of his shirt and had a bomb strapped to his chest. "Let's fly!" said Rikanu as he grabbed Pamela and flew high into the air.

" Pamela!"

"Say good bye!"

Something amazing happened. Fiischa woke up in the nick of time and used Air Slicer. The air sliced off Rikanu's wings making him howl out in pain and drop Pamela mere seconds before he exploded.

Pamela would've fallen to her death if it wasn't for another move Fiischa knew.

"Airlevator!" shouted Fiischa as she caught Pamela on a blanket of air and bought her down gently.

Pamela was hurt from the explosion.

" Fischa! Take Pamela and go. Something tells me he wasn't alone" said Dante.

"What about me?" Lai asked jumping in front of Dante.

"MMM uh go fight somebody I guess" Dante said with a shrug.

He wasn't expecting her to really get in a fight, but knowing the luck she probably had as a pirate something would find her and challenge her.

"Alright! Stay safe!" she said as she hopped of the roof.

Dante felt safe now that his enemy was dead. But what was this presence he felt he couldn't place it but he felt like something was watching him. Dante wanted to let that people know he was watching. But the question was how.

That's when Dante had an idea.

_A Scatter shot should do it_

Dante pulled out the right amount of arrows.

"Scatter shot!"

He fired his arrows in multiple directions.

"Ye-ouch!" he heard someone shout.

That was the person who was watching him.

"Found ya!" Dante shouted as he followed the sound.

But when Dante moved the person who spied on him tried to flee from him.

"Get back here!" Dante shouted as he shot an arrow.

The arrow went through the sleeve of the person who tried to flee.

"Who are you!?" Dante shouted.

The person running away was a little boy. He had straw short black hair, amber eyes, a white shirt with red squares in it, a red jacket, and a black fedora.

"It's just a kid" Dante said to himself. "Hey kid why were you watching me?" Dante asked the young boy.

"Yes. My name is Frank. And I will continue to watch you because my Devil Fruit will help me escape from your trap," the young boy said.

"I didn't set a trap my name is Dante by the way"

"Really. So when I moved left an arrow didn't just show up and go through my sleeve?"

"I shot the arrow but I thought you were one of the people my crew is currently battling" said Dante.

"I'm just a boy looking for a beli in the world's largest town that picks up beli."

"Well this town is gonna get dangerous Frank so I suggest you leave while you can" said Dante

Frank pulled the arrow out of his sleeve and heeded Dante's advice.

"I better make sure no one else will get caught in this" said Dante.

Dante would fire the same way he shot Frank.

"Scatter Shot!" Dante yelled and then proceeded to listen for any noise.

There were not many people around him.

"I wonder if the others ran into any trouble"

XXX

Meanwhile, Lai was searching in hopes her long search would help her new crew find what they were looking for.

_Wait I don't even knows what she looks like_ Lai thought to herself.

It was stupid of her not to ask.

"I'm bored why won't some random bad guy just pop up so I can fight already geez" Lai said.

Her wish was about to come true.

A few blocks down from Lai was a Blonde Haired woman with royal blue eyes. Whom was wearing a Black Jumpsuit with a newsboy cap a couple of swords strapped to her back.

She was waiting for someone to show up.

"I hope these pirates are entertaining "she said to herself.

Her target was Lai.

She spotted Lai in the crowd of people and began walking towards her. Lai couldn't even see her even if she knew someone was coming for her.

"I guess I better get ready for a fight" said Lai.

A girl pushed people out of the way to spin before slashing her swords at Lai.

Lai back flipped out of the way then kicked the girl in the stomach.

_'There was a time no one could do that to me,_' she thought


End file.
